Grey Morning (NOREN VER) REMAKE
by Cho Minseo
Summary: [END] Semua orang menganggap Renjun beruntung karena bisa mendapat beasiswa dan bisa tinggal di mansion keluarga Lee. Tetapi tidak ada yang mengerti bahwa yang paling diinginkan Renjun adalah bisa lulus sekolah dan kemudian hidup mandiri tanpa bergantung pada orang lain. Dan hubungannya dengan Jeno membawa sebuah masalah rumit di kehidupannya sekarang. Lee Jeno x Huang Renjun. BxB.
1. Chapter 0 Prolog

**Grey Morning "Sweet Enemy" (Noren Version)**

 **PROLOG**

 **Author : Cho Minseo (lebih tepatnya editor)**

 **Cast :**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Member NCT**

 **Summary:**

 **Semua orang menganggap Renjun beruntung karena bisa mendapat beasiswa dan bisa tinggal di mansion keluarga Lee. Tetapi tidak ada yang mengerti bahwa yang paling diinginkan Renjun adalah bisa lulus sekolah dan kemudian bisa hidup mandiri tanpa bergantung pada orang lain. Dan hubungannya dengan Jeno membawa sebuah masalah rumit di kehidupannya sekarang.**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T mungkin T+**

 **Warning:**

 **BL, Yaoi, out karakter, mungkin kalian udah banyak tuhh nemu remake novel ini dari berbagai pairing. Cerita ini bukan asli punya aku, aku hanya meremakenya jadi versi NOREN , cerita asli punya Kak Santhy Agatha judul novelnya Sweet Enemy... Jadi kalo nemu crita yg sama dengan pair yg beda, itu wajar.. Harap maklum karna critanya emang bagus, jadi banyak yg meremakenya...**

.

.

"Itu dia orangnya baru datang," Yuta menunjuk dari jendela di lantai paling atas mansion itu, "Dia anak miskin itu, yang dipungut oleh _eomma_ Jeno."

"Mana?" Kun ikut-ikutan mengintip di jendela dan mengernyit, "Sepertinya dia biasa-biasa saja? Apa yang membuat _eomma_ Jeno memungutnya?"

"Karena dia anak kesayangan di sekolah yang didirikan oleh _eomma_ Jeno, nilai-nilai pelajarannya paling sempurna, dan otaknya jenius, meskipun dia datang dari keluarga miskin, dengar-dengar _appa_ nya baru meninggal karena kecelakaan di tempat kerja, dan dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, karena itulah Nyonya Lee memutuskan menjadi penyandang dananya."

Kun melirik ke arah Jeno yang tampak tidak tertarik, sedang menenggelamkan diri dalam buku bacaannya. Lelaki itu tampak begitu dingin, muram dan tidak tersentuh, hanya beberapa orang yang bisa berdekatan dengannya, Lee Jeno putera dari konglomerat nomor satu di negara ini.

Kun dan Yuta adalah sebagian yang beruntung. Mereka dekat bukan karena Jeno membuka diri, tetapi karena kedua orangtua mereka memang bersahabat dan mereka sudah berkenalan sejak kecil. Jeno bukanlah orang yang dekat dengan kedua orangtuanya. _Appa_ nya tidak pernah ada di mansion, sibuk dengan bisnisnya, dan _Eomma_ nya lebih senang berkeliaran di luar dengan kegiatan amal dan kebaikan hatinya, merasa bahagia karena dipuja orang sebagai pribadi yang darmawan. Meskipun Jeno sangat menghormati kedua orang tuanya itu.

Dan Renjun lebih tepatnya Huang Renjun, orang yang mereka bicarakan itu tentunya menjadi subjek terbaru _eomma_ nya untuk menuai pujian dari semua orang. Jeno mengernyit kesal. _Eomma_ nya selalu membuatnya repot, dan sekarang, dia menampung anak gelandangan itu di sini, di mansionnya. Jeno harus selalu berinteraksi dengan anak gelandangan dari keluarga miskin itu.

"Tapi dia cantik," Yuta bergumam lagi, kali ini mengamati dengan lebih intens, "Jeno, kau benar-benar tidak ingin melihatnya?"

"Tidak." Jeno mengangkat kepalanya dari buku, merasa terganggu karena kedua temannya itu mengganggu konsentrasinya membaca, "Toh aku akan bertemu dengannya nanti, dia akan tinggal di mansion ini."

Yuta mengernyit, " _Eomma_ mu memutuskan supaya dia tinggal di mansion keluarga Lee? Aku pikir dia hanya akan menanggung biaya hidup dan pendidikannya."

"Renjun tidak punya rumah, karena _appa_ nya begitu miskin dan tidak mampu membayar hutang, rumah mereka disita oleh Bank, karena itu _eomma_ memutuskan menempatkannya di sini," Jeno mencibir, membayangkan betapa senangnya Renjun mendengar keputusan _eomma_ nya. Anak gelandangan itu pasti tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan sekalipun supaya bisa tinggal di mansion mewah, mansion keluarga Lee. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja sebelum anak gelandangan itu mencoba menggerogoti harta _eomma_ nya. Semua orang sama, semuanya mengincar harta keluarga Lee. Begitupun anak gelandangan itu, Jeno sangat yakin Renjun punya rencana buruk untuk menggerogoti kekayaan keluarganya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya ya?" Kun menangkap sorot kebencian di mata Jeno.

Dengan acuh Jeno mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak suka semua gelandangan miskin pengincar harta."

Kun dan Yuta saling melemparkan pandangan tahu sama tahu, akan gawat bagi Renjun, kalau Jeno tidak menyukainya. Karena Jeno terkenal kejam dan tak berbelas kasihan kepada orang-orang yang tidak dia suka.

 **.**

 **.**

Renjun turun dari Limousine yang dikirimkan Nyonya Lee kepadanya, dan tertegun menatap mansion yang begitu indah di depannya. Astaga. Mansion ini besar sekali, seperti istana di negeri dongeng. Ini adalah mansion terbesar yang pernah Renjun lihat, yang bisa Renjun bayangkan. Tetapi kemudian Renjun mengernyit, mansion ini terlalu besar, terlalu mewah dan Renjun merasa tidak nyaman kalau harus tinggal di sini. Dia sudah berusaha menolak ketika Nyonya Lee memintanya tinggal di Mansion keluarga Lee yang terkenal itu, setelah Renjun tinggal sebatang kara karena kematian _appa_ nya. Tetapi Nyonya Lee bersikeras, dan Renjun tidak bisa menolaknya, Nyonya Lee sudah membiayai sekolahnya, Renjun sangat berhutang budi kepadanya.

Saat ini, sebatang kara di dunia ini Renjun sepenuhnya tergantung kepada kebaikan hati Nyonya Lee. Dia masih ingin sekolah, dan menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Itulah impian _appa_ nya, supaya Renjun menjadi anak pintar dan berpendidikan, sehingga bisa hidup lebih baik daripada _appa_ nya yang tidak mengenal bangku sekolahan. Digenggamnya kalung perak di lehernya, kalung itu sederhana, dengan liontin bulat yang bisa dibuka, di dalamnya ada foto Renjun bersama _appa_ nya. Kalung perak itu adalah benda miliknya yang paling berharga, satu-satunya peninggalan _appa_ nya, hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas, dan dibeli _appa_ nya dari seluruh uang tabungannya selama bekerja sebagai buruh bangunan.

Seorang pelayan menjemputnya ke depan pintu dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan formal.

"Selamat datang, Nyonya Lee sudah menginformasikan kedatangan anda, silahkan masuk, kamar anda sudah disiapkan."

Renjun menatap pelayan itu dengan gugup,"Emm... Apakah Nyonya Lee ada di mansion?"

Pelayan itu menggeleng, "Beliau tidak ada di mansion jam-jam segini, biasanya di malam hari beliau baru ada, itu pun kalau tidak ada undangan-undangan jamuan makan malam penting, tetapi saat ini Tuan Muda ada di mansion. Mari saya antar anda ke kamar anda."

Renjun mengangguk gugup, membiarkan pelayan itu mengambil kopernya, sejenak Renjun merasa malu karena koper bututnya tampak tidak pantas berada di dalam mansion semewah ini. Tetapi pelayan laki-laki itu tampaknya tidak memperhatikannya.

Dengan ragu Renjun mengikuti pelayan itu melangkah menaiki tangga lingkar dengan pegangan keemasan yang berkilau menuju lantai dua.

"Ini kamar anda, semoga anda betah di sini." pelayan itu membukakan sebuah pintu besar dan mempersilahkan Renjun masuk.

Renjun masuk, lalu terpesona. Astaga. Luas kamar ini mungkin sama dengan luar mansion kecil yang dia tinggali bersama _appa_ nya dulu, bahkan mungkin lebih besar. Interiornya mewah, bergaya Eropa dengan nuansa keemasan. Karpet yang melingkupi seluruh lantainya juga begitu tebal, sampai-sampai Renjun merasa malu karena sepatu jeleknya tampak tidak pantas untuk menginjak karpet kamar itu.

"Silahkan anda beristirahat dulu, kalau anda butuh sesuatu tinggal tekan intercom di samping ranjang, kami akan menyediakannya. Oh ya, nanti malam silahkan turun ke bawah untuk makan malam, Nyoya Lee ingin bercakap-cakap dengan anda nanti."

Renjun mengangguk, dan pelayan itu melangkah pergi setelah meletakkan koper Renjun di kamar, meninggalkan Renjun sendirian, berdiri ditengah ranjang dan terpana, seolah-olah sedang berada di negeri dongeng.

Suara pintu terbuka mengagetkan Renjun dari lamunannya, dia menoleh ke pintu dan terpana. Sosok yang berdiri di depannya adalah sosok yang paling tampan yang pernah Renjun lihat. Lelaki itu bersandar di pintu kamarnya yang sudah ditutup dan menatap Renjun dengan pandangan penuh penghinaan.

"Kuharap kau nyaman di kamar ini," suara yang keluar begitu dingin, dan tanpa sadar Renjun memundurlan langkah menjauh.

"Kau... Kau siapa? Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku tanpa permisi?"

Jeno mengangkat alisnya jengkel, "Kenapa aku harus meminta permisi kepadamu? Ini mansionku."

Renjun tertegun, jadi inilah dia, Lee Jeno, pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis keluarga Lee yang terkenal itu. Renjun sering mendengar namanya disebut-sebut di berita atau di majalah-majalah. Lee Jeno putera mahkota kerajaan bisnis Lee yang berkepribadian buruk dan sering bertengkar dengan wartawan. Renjun dulunya tidak pernah tertarik dengan berita-berita itu, dia terlalu sibuk belajar di pagi hari dan kerja sambilan di malam harinya, tetapi satu yang pasti. Lee Jeno yang asli jelas lebih tampan dari apa yang ditayangkan di televisi atau di majalah-majalah.

"Aku kesini untuk memperingatkanmu." Jeno melemparkan pandangan mencemooh kepada Renjun, "Kau pasti merasa beruntung sekali karena _eomma_ ku mengizinkanmu tinggal di mansion kami. Tapi kau jangan terlalu berbesar hati, aku akan menendangmu langsung dari mansion ini segera setelah kau lulus sekolah nanti, karena tempat yang pantas untukmu bukanlah di mansion ini, tetapi di tempat kumuh, bersama para gelandangan sejenismu!" Jeno mengernyit menatap Renjun, lalu membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar Renjun, dengan pintu berdebam di belakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sepertinya kalian sangat rukun," Kun tertawa geli ketika dia dan Jeno berpapasan dengan Renjun di lorong mansion, lalu Renjun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergegas menjauh, sementara Jeno hanya menatap dengan pandangan dingin.

Jeno melemparkan pandangan marah kepada Kun, "Jangan bercanda, aku benar-benar terganggu dengan kehadirannya di mansion ini."

"Tapi kau tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk mengusirnya dari sini."

"Hmmm..." Jeno tampak berpikir, "Jangan salah, aku sedang membuat sebuah rencana."

"Rencana apa?" Kun menatap Jeno dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Rencana yang bisa membuat _eomma_ mengusirnya dari mansion ini."

 **.**

 **.**

Mansion itu heboh, ketika di pagi harinya Nyonya Lee berteriak marah karena salah satu kalung rubi favoritnya hilang. Kalung itu adalah benda yang berharga, selain karena harganya yang tak ternilai, kalung itu adalah kalung warisan yang diturunkan secara turun temurun kepada pengantin keluarga Lee. Seluruh isi mansion begitu heboh, seluruh pelayan ribut mencari kalung itu, dan ketika tak juga ditemukan, mereka mulai saling menuduh.

"Dulu tidak pernah ada barang yang hilang di mansion ini."

"Iya dulu mansion ini sangat aman."

"Atau jangan-jangan karena anak itu? Kau pernah lihat kan? Anak angkat Nyonya Lee yang ditempatkan di lantai dua itu, kemarin dia datang dan kalung Nyonya hilang, sungguh suatu kebetulan."

"Betul juga, sebelum kedatangan anak itu, mansion ini tidak pernah terdengar ada kejadian pencurian apapun."

Jeno kebetulan lewat dan mendengar percakapan para pelayan yang saling berbisik-bisik itu. Dia tersenyum. Bagus. Bara sudah dinyalakan, tinggal menunggu angin menghembus supaya apinya membakar Renjun. Dengan langkah tenang Jeno melangkah memasuki ruang kerja _eomma_ nya yang kebetulan sedang ada di rumah.

"Aku dengar kalung _eomma_ hilang," Jeno langsung menyapa dan duduk di kursi, di seberang meja kerja _eomma_ nya.

Nyonya Lee mengangkat kepalanya dari berkas dihadapannya dan mengerutkan alisnya, "Benar-benar kecerobohan luar biasa, kalung itu warisan turun temurun keluarga Lee, kalau para pelayan itu tidak bisa menemukannya, _eomma_ akan memecat mereka semua."

" _Eomma_ sudah lapor polisi?"

"Belum," Nyonya Lee bersedekap, " _Eomma_ ingin para pelayan mencarinya dulu, kalau sampai malam mereka tidak bisa menemukannya, _eomma_ akan menghubungi polisi."

Jeno mengangkat bahunya, "Bukankah ini suatu kebetulan?"

"Kebetulan apa?"

"Bahwa kalung _eomma_ hilang setelah anak gelandangan itu masuk ke rumah ini"

"Lee Jeno! Jaga bicaramu." suara Nyonya Lee meninggi, "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau tuduhkan. Renjun adalah anak baik di sekolah, dan dia jenius dengan nilai tertinggi, bagaimana mungkin kau mencurigainya mengambil kalung itu?"

"Aku tidak mencurigainya, aku hanya berpikir bahwa itu suatu kebetulan." Jeno menatap _eomma_ nya dengan penuh perhitungan, "Kalung itu tidak ketemu sampai sekarang, dan kamar anak gelandangan itu adalah satu-satunya tempat yang belum diperiksa pelayan, tidak ada ruginya kan _eomma_ memeriksa kamar anak itu?"

Nyonya Lee termenung mendengar perkataan anak tunggalnya itu. Benar juga, tidak ada ruginya kan kalau dia memerintahkan pelayannya memeriksa kamar Renjun?

 **.**

 **.**

Renjun sedang belajar dan mencoba memecahkan soal aritmatika yang rumit ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka dan beberapa pelayan masuk, diikuti Nyonya Lee sendiri dan Jeno yang menatapnya dengan sinar kebencian yang aneh di belakangnya.

"Nyonya Lee?" Renjun langsung berdiri dari kursi belajarnya.

Nyonya Lee hanya menatapnya datar, "Kau tidak keluar ya seharian ini?"

"Iya Nyonya Lee, sepulang sekolah saya langsung belajar di kamar." Renjun menatap wajah-wajah yang menatapnya itu dengan bingung. Ada apa? Kenapa semua orang menatapnya dengan aneh.

Nyonya Lee berdeham sebentar dan menggumam, "Kalau begitu kau mungkin belum dengar, kalung rubiku hilang entah kemana pagi tadi, dan seluruh penjuru rumah sudah dicari, tinggal kamar ini yang belum." Tiba-tiba pandangan Nyonya Lee tampak malu, "Maafkan aku Renjun, mungkin kami terpaksa memeriksa kamarmu, aku harap kami tidak akan menemukan kalung itu disini."

Wajah Renjun pucat pasi antara perasaan terhina dan sedih. Kalung Nyonya Lee hilang, dan dia sebagai pendatang yang datang dari kelas miskin, harus menghadapi penghinaan karena dicurigai. Dengan pedih Renjun mengangkat dagunya, "Silahkan periksa kamar ini."

Ketika para pelayan bergerak memeriksa seluruh bagian kamar, Renjun sungguh yakin bahwa mereka tidak akan menemukan a _appa_ pun di kamar ini. Renjun sungguh tidak mengambil kalung rubi itu, bahkan dia tidak terpikirkan sama sekali akan bentuk kalung rubi itu.

Tetapi kemudian, seorang pelayan membuka laci pakaian Renjun dan terkesiap. Semua menoleh ke arah suara itu dan tertegun. Di laci baju itu, dibawah pakaian-pakaian Renjun, ada kalung rubi itu tergeletak di sana.

Wajah Nyonya Lee berubah-ubah antara kekecewaan dan kemarahan,"Aku sudah berbuat baik kepadamu, aku tidak menyangka kau melakukan perbuatan yang begitu tidak terpuji."

Renjun pucat pasi, sungguh tidak menyangka kenapa kalung itu ada di sana, dia sungguh tidak tahu. _Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana mungkin?_

Kemudian dia menangkap sinar kemenangan dan seringai menghina sekilas dari Jeno dan dia sadar. Lelaki itu pernah mengancam akan mendepaknya keluar dari mansion ini. Renjun sangat yakin ini adalah pekerjaan Jeno untuk memfitnahnya.

"Nyonya... Saya sungguh-sungguh tidak mengambil kalung itu." suara Renjun bergetar karena semua pelayan dan Nyonya Lee menatapnya dengan menuduh, "Saya tidak tahu bagaimana bisa kalung itu berada di sana."

"Apa kau pikir kalung itu bisa jalan sendiri?" Gumam Jeno dengan pandangan menghina.

Nyonya Lee menghela nafas panjang. "Kita bicarakan ini nanti, Renjun, kau ikut ke ruanganku, aku harus mengevalusi kebijakanku memberikan bantuan kepadamu, kau sungguh-sungguh mengecewakanku!"dengan marah Nyonya Lee membalikkan badannya dan pergi, para pelayan langsung mengikutinya.

Sementara itu Jeno tetap tinggal di sana, bersedekap dan menatap Renjun dengan santai, "Well sepertinya kau akan lebih cepat didepak dari sini, tidak perlu menunggu sampai kau lulus sekolah," gumamnya mengejek.

Mata Renjun berkaca-kaca antara perasaan malu dan marah luar biasa,"Kau sungguh jahat!"desisnya penuh emosi.

Tanpa perasaan Jeno terkekeh dan kemudian matanya berubah kejam ketika melangkah mendekati Renjun, membuat Renjun memundurkan langkahnya setengah takut.

Jeno terus mendekat sampai Renjun terjebak di tembok, "Tempatmu bukan di sini, tempatmu di sana di tempat kumuh bersama para gelandangan, aku sudah pernah bilang kan? Jadi jangan bermimpi kau bisa tinggal dan menikmati kemewahan di mansion ini." tatapan Jeno tiba-tiba tertarik ke kilatan cahaya dari dada Renjun, matanya beralih dan menemukan kalung perak yang sangat bagus di sana.

"Kalung apa itu?" tangannya meraih kalung itu dan Renjun dengan defensif berusaha melindungi kalung peninggalan _appa_ nya, tetapi Jeno memaksa sehingga rantai kalung itu lepas, dan Jeno merenggut kalung itu dalam genggaman tangannya.

" _Andwae_!" Renjun berusaha berteriak dan meraih kalung itu, tetapi tubuh Jeno terlalu tinggi.

Jeno menatap kalung itu, lalu dengan jahat mengantonginya, "Sepertinya kalung itu sangat berharga ya? Aku akan mengambilnya, sebagai hukuman karena kau mencuri kalung _eomma_ ku."

"Aku tidak mencuri kalung itu, aku tahu kau yang memfitnahku!" Renjun berteriak, berusaha mengejar Jeno, "Kembalikan kalungku!"

"Tidak, aku memutuskan akan memilikinya,"dengan kejam Jeno membalikkan langkah dan meninggalkan Renjun yang menangis di belakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sore sudah beranjak malam ketika Renjun turun dari bus. Dia diusir dari mansion itu karena di tuduh mencuri, dan Nyonya Lee mengatakan akan mencabut semua bantuannya kepada Renjun, serta Renjun harus berterima kasih kepadanya karena Nyonya Lee memutuskan tidak akan melaporkan Renjun kepada polisi, karena kalau tidak, Renjun akan dipenjara. Sekarang Renjun berdiri di dekat kompleks rumah kumuh, rumahnya yang dulu. Dan bingung harus berbuat apa. Dia tidak punya rumah karena rumahnya bersama _appa_ nya dulu sudah disita, dan dia tidak punya siapa-siapa. Dan... Perutnya lapar, tapi dia juga tidak punya uang, yang dia bawa ketika keluar dari mansion Nyonya Lee hanyalah pakaian-pakaiannya. Sambil menekan perutnya yang mulai terasa perih, Renjun melangkah ke teras sebuah toko yang sudah tutup. Dan duduk di sana. Seperti melengkapi kepedihannya, hujan turun dengan derasnya, meniupkan hawa dingin dan cipratan air yang mulai membasahinya, teras toko itu ternyata tidak cukup melindunginya.

Lapar dan sakit hati, Renjun teringat akan _appa_ nya dan menangis. Diingatnya ketika _appa_ nya pulang sambil membawa jatah makan siang di proyek bangunannya untuk Renjun, _appa_ nya rela tidak makan siang supaya bisa membagi jatah makan siangnya dengan Renjun, mereka lalu makan sepiring berdua, meskipun hanya makanan sederhana, tetapi karena dimakan dengan penuh rasa syukur dan bahagia, makanan tersebut terasa begitu nikmat. _Appa_ nya adalah sosok malaikat dalam hidup Renjun, meskipun mereka tidak beruntung dalam hal keuangan, tetapi mereka berbahagia dalam kesederhanaan, bisa memiliki satu sama lain. Renjun selalu mengingat pesan _appa_ nya supaya dia selalu menjaga hatinya.

" _Kita ini orang miskin Renjun, tetapi jangan sampai kita juga miskin hati. Isilah hatimu dengan kebaikan, maka kau akan menjadi orang kaya di hadapan Tuhan."_

Dan sekarang _appa_ nya sudah tiada. Kecelakaan di tempat kerja, _appa_ nya tertimpa batu ketika sedang mengopernya ke atas, _appa_ nya berkerja sebagai buruh bangunan di sebuah proyek pembangunan apartment, dan _appa_ nya meninggal seketika.

Di tengah hujan deras ini, hati Renjun hancur mengingat _appa_ nya, dan kalung liontin kenangan _appa_ nya sudah direnggut oleh Jeno yang jahat itu. Air mata Renjun mengalir deras. Rasanya lebih baik dia mati saja.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Eomma_ masih kecewa dengan Renjun, _eomma_ tidak menyangka dia akan berbuat seperti itu." Nyonya Lee mendesah sedih sambil menatap makan malamnya, hujan deras turun di luar, dan dia hanya berdua dengan Jeno di meja makan yang besar itu. Tuan Lee sedang dalam perjalanan bisnisnya di luar negeri.

Jeno mendengus kesal, "Yah, _eomma_ seharusnya tahu, orang miskin biasanya memang tergoda menjadi pencuri ketika mereka dihadapkan pada barang-barang berharga."

Nyonya Lee menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dulunya _eomma_ berpikir Renjun akan berbeda," Nyonya Lee mendesah, "Kau tahu, kita berhutang budi kepadanya."

 _Hutang Budi?_ Jeno mengernyit

Nyonya Lee menatap Jeno dan tersenyum lembut, "Kau masih kecil waktu itu, mungkin kau lupa."Nyonya Lee mulai bercerita, "Dulu ada seorang pemain biola terkenal, namanya Huang Zitao, dia berasal dari keluarga miskin, tidak mengenal sekolah, tetapi sangat berbakat, dia sahabat _appa_ mu."

Jeno tidak mengingatnya, tetapi entah kenapa ada dorongan samar-samar ingatan di benaknya.

"Suatu hari, ada penculik, kau waktu itu sedang berumur 5 tahun, kau bermain-main sendirian di lorong kantor _appa_ mu. Di saat yang sama, Zitao sedang mengunjungi _appa_ mu untuk persiapan kunjungannya ke Austria, dia menerima kontrak kerja untuk tampil di konser-konser besar di seluruh dunia, masa depannya sangat cerah." Tatapan mata Nyonya Lee menerawang, mengenang masa lalu, "Dan dia menemukan penculik itu sedang berusaha menculikmu, penculik itu sudah menyekap dan membawamu, tetapi Zitao mencegahnya..." Nyonya Lee menghelanafas panjang. "Penculik itu membawa pisau...dan melukai Zitao... Tetapi dia berhasil menyelamatkanmu, petugas keamanan datang dan penculik itu ditangkap, kau selamat, kembali dalam pelukan kami."

"Dimana paman Zitao sekarang, _eomma_?" Jeno mengernyit, dia tidak pernah mendengar pemain biola terkenal bernama Huang Zitao sampai sekarang. Kalau dia memang berbakat dan bermasa depan saat itu, pasti sekarang dia sudah di elu-elukan dan terkenal sampai penjuru dunia.

Nyonya Lee menyusut air matanya, "Zitao... Penculik itu mencabik tangan kirinya dengan pisau, dan mengenai saraf yang paling penting, luka itu membuat Zitao tidak akan pernah bisa bermain biola seumur hidupnya. Karirnya hancur dan seluruh masa depannya hancur, _appa_ mu sebenarnya berusaha menolongnya, tetapi dia menolak semua bantuan dari _appa_ mu, dia menghilang." Nyonya Lee menatap Jeno sendu, "Dua puluh tahun kemudian, tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan Renjun dan melihat kemiripannya dengan Zitao..."

"Apakah maksud _eomma_...?" wajah Jeno memucat ketika berhasil menarik kesimpulan.

"Ya Jeno, Renjun adalah anak laki-laki Zitao, dan kita punya hutang budi yang begitu besar kepada keluarga mereka, karena menyelamatkanmulah Zitao kehilangan masa depannya, membuatnya dan anak lelakinya hidup miskin selama ini." Tiba-tiba tatapan mata Nyonya Lee berubah tajam, " _Eomma_ tahu bukan Renjun yang mencuri kalung _eomma_."

Wajah Jeno yang sudah pucat mendengar informasi itu semakin memucat, "Apa?"

"Kau yang melakukannya."

Nyonya Lee menatap tajam, " _Eomma_ tahu Renjun tidak akan berbuat begitu, dia terlalu jujur dan polos untuk mencuri."

"Kalau begitu kenapa _eomma_ mengusirnya dari mansion ini?" suara Jeno berubah cemas. Dia telah salah paham selama ini, dia telah membuat Renjun terusir dari rumah ini, karena pandangan jahatnya pada kemiskinan Renjun. Padahal semua penderitaan yang menimpa Renjun, semuanya berakar kepadanya! Karena _appa_ Renjun berusaha menyelamatkannya!

" _Eomma_ ingin kau belajar dari kesalahanmu, supaya kau tidak gegabah bertindak,dan menilai orang dari kaya dan miskinnya... Jeno, mau kemana kau."

Jeno bahkan tidak menoleh ketika tergesa meninggalkan ruangan,"Aku akan mencari Renjun!" Dan Nyonya Lee duduk di ruang makan itu, melap bibirnya dengan elegan dan tersenyum, Jeno rupanya telah belajar menjadi dewasa

 **.**

 **.**

Jeno mengumpat-umpat sepanjang perjalanan, hujan deras ini menghalangi perjalanannya mencari Renjun ke daerah perumahan kumuh, tempat rumah Renjun dulu berada, Jeno tahu alamat ini dari _eomma_ nya. Ketika sampai, Jeno makin frustrasi, karena lokasi perumahan kumuh itu sangat jelek, dan penuh dengan gang sempit yang saling berdesak-desakan, dan tidak bisa dimasuki mobil. Dengan marah Jeno keluar dari mobilnya, membiarkan tubuhnya diterpa hujan, lalu berdiri mengitarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

 _Bagaimana aku bisa menemukan Renjun di sini? Bagaimana aku bisa menemukan alamat lama rumah Renjun?_

Jeno yakin Renjun pasti kembali ke sini, dia tidak punya siapa-siapa, bekas rumahnya bersama _appa_ nya dulu pasti menjadi tujuan utamanya. Sejenak rasa cemas dan bersalah menyesaki dadanya. Tuhan, kalau sampai Renjun kenapa-kenapa, maka Jeno akan menanggung rasa bersalah seumur hidupnya. Matanya menyipit ketika menemukan sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di emperan toko di sudut sana, dengan penuh harapan, Jeno berlari menembus hujan ke sana. Di temukannya Renjun sedang duduk meringkuk kedinginan di emperan toko itu, bekas-bekas air mata ada di pipinya.

Semula Renjun tidak mengenali lelaki yang tiba-tiba berdiri menjulang di depannya, seolah muncul begitu saja dari tirai hujan, tetapi begitu mengenali bahwa lelaki itu adalah Jeno, tatapannya berubah waspada.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

Jeno langsung berlutut sampai kepala mereka hampir sejajar,"Maafkan aku."

Renjun mengernyit,"Apa?"

"Aku sungguh menyesal, maafkan aku, kuharap kau mau pulang kembali ke mansion bersamaku."

 _Pulang ke mansion? Untuk kemudian disiksa oleh Jeno kembali dengan kebenciannya? Tidak!_

" _Shireo_! Aku tidak mau!" wajah Renjun berubah keras kepala, "Aku bisa hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan orang-orang kaya seperti kalian, aku akan mencari pekerjaan sambilan dan rumah sementara besok, kau... kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyakiti dan menghina orang-orang miskin sepertiku lagi!"

Hati Jeno terasa dirobek oleh perkataan Renjun yang penuh kepedihan itu,"Renjun, aku minta maaf." bisiknya lembut, "Aku telah salah paham selama ini, _Eomma_ sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku, dan aku menyesal, ini..." Jeno mengeluarkan liontin Renjun dari tangannya, "Ini liontinmu, aku lihat ada foto _appa_ mu di sana, ini pasti sangat berharga untukmu, kukembalikan padamu,"dengan tak kalah lembut Jeno menggenggamkan liontin itu di jemari Renjun. Renjun langsung menerima kalung itu dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. _Oh Terima kasih Tuhan! Kalung itu akhirnya kembali kepadanya._

Tetapi dia tetap menatap Jeno dengan waspada, "Ke...kenapa kau berubah pikiran secepat itu?" pikiran buruk berkecamuk di benak Renjun, apakah Jeno punya rencana jahat yang lain untuknya.

"Renjun, percayalah, aku sungguh menyesal, kumohon kau ikut aku pulang kembali ke mansion, akan aku ceritakan semuanya, aku bersumpah akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik sekarang." Jeno mulai frustrasi, berusaha meyakinkan Renjun.

"Kalau begitu...Kau tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadaku lagi?"

"Aku berjanji, kau bisa pegang kata-kataku."

Renjun menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku... Aku bisa hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan keluarga kalian."

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu melakukannya!" suara Jeno meninggi, "Kumohon Renjun, apakah kau ingin menyiksaku dalam penyesalan? Kumohon ikutlah pulang ke mansion bersamaku, izinkan aku membalas budi dan menebus kesalahanku."

Renjun termenung.

"Kumohon Renjun." nada frustrasi mulai mewarnai suara Jeno, lelaki itu tampak benar-benar tersiksa.

Ahkirnya Renjun menganggukkan kepalanya yang langsung disambut dengan desahan lega Jeno, lelaki itu melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya di kepala Renjun.

"Tapi kau akan basah..."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku lebih kuat daripada kau,"dengan lembut Jeno menghela Renjun dan mereka berlari menembus hujan masuk ke mobil.

 _Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik Renjun. Mungkin aku tidak bisa mengucapkan terima kasih secara langsung kepada appamu, tetapi appamu akan tenang di sana, karena kau ada dalam penjagaanku._ Janji Jeno dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bukan begitu caranya." Jeno mengerutkan alis, dan dengan tidak sabar meraih tangan Renjun lalu memposisikan jemari Renjun dengan benar memegang garpu dan pisau itu, "Begini cara memegangnya, kalau kau salah memegang. Tuan dan Nyonya besar yang terhormat itu akan menyadarinya dan mempermalukanmu."

"Aku tidak akan mempermalukan Renjun, meskipun aku termasuk di golongan Nyonya besar yang kau maksud Jeno." Nyonya Lee yang sedang duduk membaca di sudut ruangan menyeletuk, sedari tadi dia hanya duduk di sana, geli memperhatikan Jeno yang dengan tidak sabaran mengajari Renjun tata cara makan resmi di jamuan makan malam terhormat.

Jeno menoleh ke arah _eomma_ nya dan mengerutkan kening," _Eomma_ mungkin tidak akan melakukannya. Tetapi teman-teman _eomma_ akan berbisik-bisik dengan hidung mereka yang angkuh dan memuakkan." Lelaki itu lalu menatap Renjun lagi, "Coba pegang garpu itu dengan lebih elegan, Renjun!"

Jeno tampak tidak sabaran, pemarah dan kaku sedangkan Renjun lebih tampak ketakutan dengan sikap Jeno. Nyonya Lee tersenyum, anak laki-lakinya ini memang terbiasa bersikap kasar, bahkan meskipun tujuannya baik, Jeno tetap membungkusnya dengan sikap kasar. Semoga saja Renjun menyadari dan terbiasa dengan sikap Jeno. Jeno sudah membuatnya terkejut dengan bersikap baik kepada Renjun selama ini, meskipun masih kaku dan kadang sinis, anak lelakinya itu tampak sudah menerima kehadiran Renjun sebagai bagian dari mansion ini. Dari malam itu, sejak Jeno menjemput Renjun dengan penuh tekad pada malam berhujan itu, anak lelakinya benar-benar memegang teguh pendiriannya bahwa dia akan menjaga Renjun dan menjadi kakak yang baik.

Meskipun mereka berdua tampak begitu serasi lebih daripada kakak dan adik. Ditatapnya Jeno yang begitu tampan, berdiri dan menggenggam jemari Renjun mengatur cara jemari Renjun menggenggam dengan baik, kemudian ditatapnya Renjun yang begitu cantik dibalik penampilan rapuhnya yang menyimpan kekuatan tersembunyi itu. Mereka begitu cocok bersama, Nyonya Lee membatin, lalu tersenyum sendiri. Mungkin kalau tentang hal itu, lebih baik diserahkan kepada yang muda-muda saja untuk memutuskan…

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Dilanjut? Atau dihapus saja?

Kn udah banyak tuhh yang remake novel ini, kalau kalian bosan didelete aja.. hehehe

Sign

Minnie


	2. Chapter 1

**Grey Morning "Sweet Enemy" (Noren Version)**

 **1**

 **Cast :**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Qian Kun**

 **Seo Jihee (OC)**

 **Nakamoto Yuta**

 **Summary:**

 **Semua orang menganggap Renjun beruntung karena bisa mendapat beasiswa dan bisa tinggal di mansion keluarga Lee. Tetapi tidak ada yang mengerti bahwa yang paling diinginkan Renjun adalah bisa lulus sekolah dan kemudian bisa hidup mandiri tanpa bergantung pada orang lain. Dan hubungannya dengan Jeno membawa sebuah masalah rumit di kehidupannya sekarang.**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T  
**

 **Warning:**

 **BL, Yaoi, out karakter, mungkin kalian udah banyak tuhh nemu remake novel ini dari berbagai pairing. Cerita ini bukan asli punya aku, aku hanya meremakenya jadi versi NOREN , cerita asli punya Kak Santhy Agatha judul novelnya Sweet Enemy... Jadi kalo nemu crita yg sama dengan pair yg beda, itu wajar.. Harap maklum karna critanya emang bagus, jadi banyak yg meremakenya...**

 **.**

" _Cinta adalah ketika kau ingin memberi sebanyak mungkin bahkan ketika kau tidak diminta_ "

 **.**

Pagi itu, sebelum berangkat ke kampus, Renjun mampir ke _Garden Cafe_ , cafe dengan nuansa hijau dan taman dengan dinding-dinding kaca yang berkilauan. Memantulkan nuansa taman di sekelilingnya. Cafe itu terletak di pinggir jalan yang sering dilalui Renjun ketika berjalan kaki menuju kampusnya… Dulu pada awalnya Renjun ragu memasuki cafe itu karena sepertinya harganya mahal, dia hanya berdiri di depan cafe itu, merasa tertarik tetapi ragu. Tetapi seorang pelayan, yang kebetulan sedang berada di depan cafe itu menyapanya dengan ramah, mempersilahkannya masuk sehingga akhirnya Renjun memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Pelayan yang ramah itu bernama Leeteuk dan mereka akhirnya berteman. Sekarang setiap pagi sebelum berangkat ke kampus, Renjun pasti akan mampir ke cafe ini untuk membeli minuman kesukaannya : Oreo Milkshake (anggap aja di korea ada Oreo). Renjun sangat menyukai susu, dan ketika pertama kali memilih menu di cafe itu, matanya langsung mengarah ke bagian milkshake. Dia mencoba oreo milkshake, dari susu yang nikmat, dengan whipped cream yang lembut di atasnya, tentu saja dipadukan dengan remahan oreo yang bercampur putihnya susu menjadikan warnanya abu-abu yang menggugah selera.

"Milkshake lagi, Renjun?" Leeteuk langsung menyapanya dan menyebutkan pesanannya, bahkan sebelum Renjun sempat memesan.

Renjun tertawa, "Ya. Yang biasanya."

Leeteuk menatap Renjun dengan pandangan mencela, "Dan aku heran kau tidak bertambah gemuk padahal kau mengkonsumsi minuman itu setiap hari, kau terlalu kurus, mungkin kau harus menambah porsi makanmu."

"Aku sedang dalam program penggemukan, karena itulah aku memesan milkshake setiap hari." jawab Renjun dengan senyum geli. Dia duduk di kursi tinggi di depan counter bar yang menyediakan sarapan dan kopi hangat tiap pagi, dan berubah menjadi bar minuman kalau menjelang malam. Beberapa saat kemudian Leeteuk datang membawakan pesanannya. Renjun menerimanya dengan senang, lalu menyedot Milkshake itu dari sedotan besar di gelas tingginya, rasa manis, gurih, dan nikmatnya susu bercampur oreo dan whipped cream langsung berpadu di mulutnya, membuatnya senang. Dan yang pasti memberinya kekuatan untuk menghadapi suasana kampus yang tidak menyenangkan setiap hari. Renjun langsung mengerutkan keningnya, dan Leeteuk yang masih berdiri di situ beserta beberapa pelayan lain yang menyiapkan pesanan sarapan di meja counter rupanya memperhatikannya.

"Suasana kampus masih tidak menyenangkan, Renjun?" tanya Leeteuk penuh pengertian.

Renjun mendongak dan menatap Leeteuk, lalu tersenyum sedih. Leeteuk benar-benar sudah menjadi teman bicaranya yang baik. Lelaki itu ternyata bukan hanya sekedar pelayan. Dari cerita pelayan lain, Leeteuk ternyata adalah orang kepercayaan dari pemilik cafe ini dan diberikan kendali penuh untuk mengelola cafe, tetapi dia menyerahkan tugas itu kepada orang yang lebih muda, kemudian memilih menjadi pelayan dan menikmati hidup dengan bercakap-cakap dan berbagi cerita bersama para pelanggannya. Dia lelaki setengah baya yang hidup sendirian. Berdasar gosip juga, lelaki ini kehilangan keluarganya di masa lalu dan kemudian memilih untuk hidup sendiri selamanya. "Mereka semua masih bersikap sama. Menjauh dan memusuhiku." Renjun mengangkat bahu. Dia memang sering bercerita tentang suasana kampusnya kepada Leeteuk, karena lelaki itu sangat baik dan bersedia mendengarkan, Leeteuk membuat Renjun teringat kepada ayahnya. "Yah mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang bukan bagian dari mereka."

"Kau harus tetap semangat dan melupakan mereka." Leeteuk tersenyum bijaksana seperti biasanya, "Sebenci-bencinya orang kepadamu, hidupmu adalah hidupmu, jadi teruslah melangkah maju."

Renjun menatap Leeteuk dengan senyum tulus, "Terima kasih, Leeteuk _ahjussi_... Aku senang berbagi cerita kepadamu, kau benarbenar mirip ayahku," gumamnya malu-malu.

Leeteuk tertawa mendengar perkataannya, "Apakah kau memujiku karena ingin mendapatkan milkshake gratis?" godanya sambil tergelak, "Bersemangatlah! Oke. Aku harus kesana dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku." setelah melempar senyuman untuk terakhir kalinya, Leeteuk membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan Renjun sendiri, menikmati oreo milkshakenya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Mereka menghebohkannya di kampusnya." Yuta melirik ke arah Jeno, "Adikku yang cerita. Banyak yang memusuhi dan merendahkannya karena menganggapnya tak sederajat."

Jeno mengalihkan pandangannnya dari buku yang dibacanya, "Siapa yang berani memusuhi Renjun di kampus?"

"Hampir semuanya," gumam Yuta, "Yah sudah biasa terjadi kalau anak-anak keluarga kaya, di kampus khusus keluarga kaya akan merasa terganggu kalau tiba-tiba ada anak miskin yang naik status menjadi bagian dari keluarga yang paling berpengaruh di antara mereka. Dulu Renjun hanyalah anak biasa yang mendapat beasiswa di sana, sekarang posisinya tentu berbeda, dia menjadi bagian dari keluarga Lee, tinggal di mansion ini. Tentu saja permusuhan ini tidak terang-terangan, tetapi ada. Anak itu tidak punya teman sama sekali."

"Dan bagaimana Renjun? Apakah adikmu bisa mengawasinya?"

"Yuui tidak tahu," gumam Yuta, menyebut nama adiknya, "Dia satu tingkat di atas Renjun jadi tidak bisa mengawasinya terus menerus, menurutnya, Renjun biasa saja menghadapi semuanya, tampaknya dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi perlakukan macam itu."

Jeno tercenung, "Apakah menurutmu dia butuh bantuanku?"

"Menurutku dia tidak butuh bantuan siapa-siapa." Yuta tersenyum kagum, "Dia bisa menghadapimu dan mengalahkanmu, dan menurutku teman-teman di kampusnya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganmu."

 **.**

 **.**

Renjun duduk sendirian di kantin itu, di bagian paling ujung, tempatnya biasa duduk. Tidak ada yang menemaninya, tidak ada yang menyapanya. Begitulah kesehariannya di kampus paling terkenal milik keluarga Lee ini. Tetapi tidak apa, dia sudah terbiasa. Dulu ketika masuk pertama kali ke sini dengan beasiswa dari _eomma_ Lee, dia sudah dimusuhi, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan manusia yang mereka pandang dari kelas rendahan. Bahkan banyak yang tampak merasa jijik hanya dengan tersentuh olehnya. Tetapi sekarang, ketika kabar bahwa dia tinggal dan diangkat anak oleh Nyonya Lee di mansionnya sudah menyebar. Aura permusuhan itu terasa lebih kental dan menguar di udara meskipun makin tertahankan.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?"

Sapaan manis itu membuat Renjun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kaget. Seorang perempuan. Perempuan yang sangat cantik dengan baju dan penampilan mahalnya.

"Silahkan." Renjun mempersilahkan meskipun masih merasa bingung, siapa perempuan ini? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mengenalnya selama berada di kampus ini? Seharusnya perempuan secantik ini sangat terkenal di sini, apalagi dari penampilannya yang jelas-jelas berasal dari keluarga kaya.

"Namaku Seo Jihee." perempuan cantik itu meletakkan piring makanannya di meja lalu duduk di depan Renjun dan tersenyum manis kepadanya, "Aku baru pindah kesini, sebelumnya aku kuliah di London, tetapi _eomma_ sakit sehingga aku memutuskan tinggal dekat dengannya." dia tersenyum manis, "Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu, Renjun dan tahu mereka memusuhimu karena alasan yang cukup konyol, jangan pedulikan mereka ya."

Renjun menatap Jihee yang tampak begitu tulus di depannya, dan kemudian tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa," gumamnya lembut.

Jihee menatap menantang kepada beberapa orang di kantin yang menatap mereka dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, "Aku akan menjadi temanmu di sini, supaya mereka menyadari betapa konyolnya memusuhi seseorang hanya berdasarkan kekayaan dan kemiskinan."

Renjun tersenyum tertahan melihat kekeraskepalaan Jihee, "Terima kasih Jihee, aku senang kau mau menjadi temanku."

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana keadaan di sekolah?" Jeno menyambut Renjun di ballroom mansion mereka, dengan gayanya yang elegan dan tetap tampan. Lelaki itu sekarang memegang beberapa cabang perusahaan Lee dan menjalankannya dengan baik. Karena kesibukannya, sangat jarang Jeno berada di rumah sore-sore begini. Renjun menatap Jeno dan mencoba tersenyum. Hubungan mereka bisa dibilang baik. Jeno benar-benar melaksanakan janjinya untuk bersikap baik kepada Renjun di rumah ini, meskipun kadang lelaki itu masih menyimpan arogansi dan sikap kasarnya.

"Baik-baik saja." jawab Renjun pelan.

"Aku dengar mereka memusuhimu."

"Mereka memusuhiku sejak awal, tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa Jeno _hyung_."

"Kau adikku." suara Jeno terdengar keras, "Mereka tidak boleh memusuhimu, itu penghinaan terhadap keluarga Lee."

Renjun meringis mendengar suara mengancam Jeno, dia takut lelaki itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Seperti memaksa semua orang berteman dengannya misalnya. Renjun berpikir itu bukan ide baik. Teman-temannya tidak bisa dipaksa menerimanya, ketika mereka dipaksa, yang timbul nanti malahan permusuhan yang lebih mendalam.

"Jangan lakukan apapun atas nama keluarga Lee." Renjun menyela dengan waspada, "Berjanjilah _hyung_."

Jeno mengerutkan keningnya marah, "Kenapa aku harus berjanji kepadamu? Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku suka, tidak perlu diatur-atur olehmu."

"Kau berhak melakukan apapun yang kau mau, selama itu tidak berpengaruh kepadaku." Renjun mengeluarkan senjatanya, menatap Jeno dalam-dalam, "Kau sudah berjanji kepadaku, Jeno _hyung_ , tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadaku."

Jeno mengerutkan keningnya. Dia memang pernah mengucapkan janji itu, di malam yang berhujan, tetapi apa hubungannya dengan semua ini.

"Aku toh tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadamu, malahan aku membantumu supaya tidak dimusuhi di kampus. Aku akan memperingatkan dewan sekolah supaya memperingatkan teman-temanmu atas perlakukan mereka kepadamu, mereka harus bersikap baik kepada adikku."

"Kau hanya akan menghina mereka dan memaksa mereka melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mereka suka. Oh ya, mereka mungkin akan bersikap baik kepadaku, tetapi mereka akan semakin membenciku."

Jeno mengernyit, "Kau harusnya tahu Renjun, kami para orang kaya tidak peduli apa yang ada di hati semua orang. Yang penting mereka bersikap baik dan menghormati kami."

Renjun menghela nafas, "Tetapi aku bukan orang kaya, Jeno _hyung_ , aku tidak mau orang berbuat baik kepadaku dengan menjilat atau kebaikan palsu, tetapi di belakangnya menanam kebencian." lalu Renjun teringat kepada Jihee, "Lagipula akhirnya aku punya seorang teman."

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Jihee, dari keluarga Seo, dulu dia sekolah di London, dan baru pindah kemari di awal bulan, dia berkata bahwa sikap semua orang yang memusuhiku hanya karena harta adalah konyol dan dia bersedia berteman denganku." Renjun terkekeh kembali mengingat kata-kata Jihee dan kedekatan mereka setelahnya, mereka cocok mengobrol bersama dan sepertinya benar-benar bisa bersahabat, "Aku senang menemukan orang kaya yang tidak berpikiran sempit seperti Jihee."

"Aku juga orang kaya yang tidak berpikiran sempit," sela Jeno sambil melipat tangannya di dada dengan santai.

"Oh ya?" Renjun menatap Jeno menantang, "Kau adalah orang kaya yang berpikiran paling sempit yang pernah kukenal Lee Jeno!"

Jeno terkekeh, mencoba kelihatan tersinggung, "Aku hanya berpikiran sempit kepada orang-orang tertentu saja."

Renjun mendengus, "Oh ya, tentu saja."

"Aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati Renjun. Tentang Jihee itu, kau harus memahami motif dibalik keputusannya menjadi temanmu."

"Tidak, tidak perlu, aku tahu Jihee orang yang tulus." jawab Renjun yakin.

Jeno mengernyit menatap Renjun. _Jihee, kenapa nama itu terdengar tidak asing?_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Namanya Jihee, dari keluarga Seo yang terkenal itu. Pantas aku merasa dia tidak asing," Jeno duduk di depan meja kantor _eomma_ nya yang besar. Sang _eomma_ yang dari tadi tampak menelusuri pekerjaannya terpaksa mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada anak laki-laki satu-satunya.

"Dan kalau _eomma_ boleh tahu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi tertarik kepadanya?"

Jeno mengerutkan alis, "Karena dia satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman dengan Renjun di kampusnya."

Sang _eomma_ menumpukan jemarinya di dagunya, "Dan menurutmu itu aneh? Apakah kau tidak bisa berpandangan bahwa ada beberapa orang yang memang benar-benar tulus?"

"Itu aneh karena dia tiba-tiba mucul setelah sekian lama."

Nyonya Lee tersenyum, "Mungkin memang kebetulan yang aneh..." sang _eomma_ melepas kacamatanya di meja dan menatap Jeno, "Seo Jihee adalah perempuan yang pernah ditunangkan kepadamu sejak kau dilahirkan. Itu adalah salah satu janji antara kakekmu dengan kakek Jihee."

"Apa?"

"Ya. Kau punya tunangan sejak kecil. Tetapi karena Jihee tubuhnya lemah, dia dirawat di London dan bersekolah di sana sejak kecil. Dia seumuran denganmu, tetapi karena sakitnya dia terlambat bersekolah, mungkin karena itulah dia bisa setingkat dengan Renjun. Dan karena dia sejak kecil di London-lah, kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini."

"Kenapa _eomma_ tidak pernah bercerita kepadaku tentang pertunangan ini?"

"Karena hal itu sudah tidak penting lagi, sebab ketika usiamu lima tahun setelah kejadian percobaan penculikan itu, _appa_ mu membatalkan kesepakatan itu. Seperti _eomma_ bilang

tadi, itu adalah janji yang dibuat oleh kakekmu dengan kakek Jihee, _eomma_ tidak tahu alasan _appa_ mu membatalkannya, mungkin dia berpikiran kalau kesepakatan itu tidak relevan lagi di jalan sekarang, _appa_ mu adalah orang yang berpandangan modern… Kau bisa menanyakan alasan pastinya nanti kalau beliau sudah pulang dari Eropa."

Jeno mengernyitkan keningnya makin dalam. Entah kenapa dia merasa bukanlah suatu kebetulan Jihee muncul di kehidupan mereka dan menjadi sahabat Renjun.

 **.**

 **.**

Renjun melangkah di balkon sambil menghirup udara segar yang berhembus dari luar, rasanya dingin, menyejukkan dan menyenangkan. Rasanya begitu damai berdiri di sini. Dipegangnya kalung pemberian dari almarhum _appa_ nya dan tersenyum. Sang _appa_ pasti senang melihatnya diurus di sini. Renjun tidak pernah menyalahkan _appa_ nya karena hidup miskin. Renjun tidak menyalahkan _appa_ nya karena kehilangan bakat di jemarinya yang membuatnya terpuruk menjadi seorang buruh bangunan. Mereka memang miskin, tetapi mereka bahagia, hidup dengan penuh cinta di rumah mereka yang kecil tetapi hangat. Tidak perlu takut akan niat lain di balik kebaikan orang-orang, karena mereka tidak punya apapun untuk diincar. Kehidupan di masa itu biarpun sulit dan berkekurangan, tetapi terasa menyenangkan karena kehangatan yang mereka miliki.

Suara alunan biola membuat Renjun teralih dari lamunannya, suara itu terdengar dekat dari sini, dari ruang keluarga. Alunannnya begitu indah, memainkan musik yang menyayat hati, terbawa oleh hembusan angin merasuk hingga ke jiwa. Renjun berdiri dengan ragu di ruang keluarga, lalu melangkah masuk. Ada seorang lelaki sedang memainkan biola di tengah ruangan, lelaki yang tampan dan sepertinya seumuran dengan Jeno. _Siapa lelaki ini?_ Lelaki itu menyelesaikan alunan lagunya dengan nada pedih yang semakin pelan, menyisakan kesesakan bagi yang mendengarkan, karena terbawa oleh kesedihan nadanya. Lalu berhenti, menghela napas, dan menatap Renjun, seolah baru menyadari kehadiran Renjun di sana.

"Hai." lelaki itu meletakkan biolanya dengan anggun di meja, lalu tersenyum lembut, "Kau pasti Renjun, kenalkan aku Kun," dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Dengan gugup Renjun membalas uluran tangan itu.

"Aku sudah lama melihatmu, bahkan sejak kau datang pertama kali ke mansion ini, aku salah satu sahabat Jeno," senyum lembutnya tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya, "Tetapi baru sekarang aku berkesempatan berbicara langsung denganmu."

"Di sini kau rupanya. Aku sudah curiga kau tak tahan untuk memainkan biola dari koleksi _appa_ ," suara Jeno menyela di pintu, lelaki itu melangkah masuk, dan kemudian berdiri tertegun, mengernyit kepada Renjun dan Kun yang berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini Renjun?"

Kun tersenyum kepada Jeno, "Dia mengikuti alunan permainan biolaku dan masuk ke sini, ah, aku harus pergi." Kun melirik ke arah jam tangannya, "Terima kasih sudah meminjamiku biola itu Jeno," sebelum keluar, Kun mengedipkan matanya kepada Renjun.

Setelah pintu itu tertutup Jeno menatap Renjun dengan tajam, "Jangan berhubungan dengan Kun, jangan melakukan kontak dengannya, pokoknya jangan sampai kau berinteraksi dengannya."

Renjun menatap Jeno dengan bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Karena dia player." Jeno menatap Renjun dengan serius, "Dia dipanggil sebagai penghancur hati perempuan maupun laki-laki, semuanya. Tidak peduli tua atau muda, bersuami atau lajang, semua akan dihanyutkan dalam pesonanya untuk kemudian dihancurkan. Dia menyimpan kebencian yang mendalam kepada ibu kandungnya yang meninggalkannya, lalu melampiaskannya kepada semua perempuan dan lelaki imut sepertimu. Jangan pernah dekati dia atau kau akan menjadi korbannya."

Renjun menghela napas, sedikit merinding mendengar penjelasan Jeno. Kalau memang benar deskripsi Jeno tentang Kun, dia pasti akan menghindarinya. Tetapi entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh ketika dia melihat Kun tadi, perasaan aneh yang akrab, seolah-olah dia telah mengenal Kun sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Keadaan makin buruk ya." Jihee duduk di sebelah Renjun di kelas sambil menatap ke sekeliling, beberapa orang tampak langsung berbisik-bisik melihat Jihee mendekati Renjun. Renjun menoleh ke arah Jihee dan tersenyum sedih, "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf." Jihee terkekeh, "Pendapat orang-orang yang picik dan dangkal sama sekali tidak mempengaruhiku. Aku senang dengan yang kulakukan, lagipula aku dulu sama sepertimu, tidak punya teman."

Renjun menoleh ke arah Jihee dan menatap dengan tertarik, "Benarkah?" Mana mungkin orang secantik Jihee dan tampak jelas dari keluarga berkelas pula bisa merasakan tidak punya teman?

"Aku dulu sering sakit-sakitan dan tinggal kelas. Pada akhirnya aku harus diam di dalam rumah dan menjalani perawatan." Mata Jihee menerawang jauh, "Dan kemudian teman-temanku hanyalah para dokter dan perawat dan hilir mudik."

"Kau sakit apa?"

"Bukan sakit yang penting." Jihee memalingkan muka dan menatap buku di tangannya, "Sekarang aku sudah sembuh, dan aku masih tidak suka membicarakannya." lalu perempuan itu menatap Renjun dengan mata bulatnya yang begitu bening, "Maafkan ya."

Renjun langsung luluh dan tersenyum pengertian pada Jihee, "Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah sembuh."

"Ya. Aku senang bisa berteman denganmu Renjun." Jawab Jihee, setengah berbisik.

.

.

 **TBC**

Chap 1 up…

Aduhh aku terharu.. banyak yang ingin lanjutt.. kukira pada bosan ma remake novel ini, kn banyak tuhh yang udah remake novel ini tp beda pair. Trus karna pair Noren blm ada makanya aku remake dehh..

Aku datang bawa projek remake Novel Series Colorful of Love punya kak Santhy Agatha, pasti tahu dong novelnya…

 _1\. [Brown Afternoon] "Perjanjian Hati" Marmin (Mark Lee x Na Jaemin) Version,_

 _2\. [Grey Morning] "Sweet Enemy" Noren (Lee Jeno x Huang Renjun) Version,_

 _3\. [Red Night] "You've Got Me From Hello" Luchan (Lucas Wong/Wong Yuk hei xLee Haechan),_

 _4\. [Green Daylight] "Pembunuh Cahaya" Noren atau Markren (kalian suka yang mana?)_

Saran dong untuk no 4 pairnya sapa? Lagi suka Noren ma Markren nihh akunya.. sebenernya niat awal tuhh no 4 Sungchen (Jisung x Chenle) tapi karena si nat nat gak bisa banyangin Jisung nyetir mobil, jadi ku ganti pairnya..

Btw, nanti kemungkinan 1-3 saling berhubungan karena si Jaemin, Renjun, ma Haechan suka ke café yg Renjun pesen oreo milkshake kunjungi di atas.. jadi intinya mereka berada di tempat yang sama dengan cerita diri mereka masing-masing berbeda. Trus karena 4 castnya sama (Noren or Markren) jadi gg berhubungan dehh dengan 1-3. Karena no 1-3 setiap cerita ku buat beda cast, jadi kalian gg bakal nemuin kun, yuta di crita no 1 dan 3. Kalian pahamkan maksudku?

Ini kubuat untuk kalian yang bosan nunggu "Pilih Siapa?" soalnya aku lagi bener-bener mikir tuhh lanjutannya kayak gimana…

Udah gitu aja. Ini terlalu panjang…

Sign

Minnie


	3. Chapter 2

**2**

 **Grey Morning "Sweet Enemy" (Noren Version)**

 **Cast :**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Qian Kun**

 **Seo Jihee (OC)**

 **Nakamoto Yuta**

 **Summary:**

 **Semua orang menganggap Renjun beruntung karena bisa mendapat beasiswa dan bisa tinggal di mansion keluarga Lee. Tetapi tidak ada yang mengerti bahwa yang paling diinginkan Renjun adalah bisa lulus sekolah dan kemudian bisa hidup mandiri tanpa bergantung pada orang lain. Dan hubungannya dengan Jeno membawa sebuah masalah rumit di kehidupannya sekarang.**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T mungkin T+**

 **Warning:**

 **BL, Yaoi, out karakter, mungkin kalian udah banyak tuhh nemu remake novel ini dari berbagai pairing. Cerita ini bukan asli punya aku, aku hanya meremakenya jadi versi NOREN , cerita asli punya Kak Santhy Agatha judul novelnya Sweet Enemy... Jadi kalo nemu crita yg sama dengan pair yg beda, itu wajar.. Harap maklum karna critanya emang bagus, jadi banyak yg meremakenya...**

 **-oOo-**

" _Cinta terpendam adalah cinta yang paling sulit dipadamkan_ "

(..︣•_︣•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..︡•_•︠..)kkkk

"Kau sedang apa?" Jeno tiba-tiba saja muncul di dapur dan mendapati Renjun sedang memanaskan sesuatu dan mengaduk-ngaduknya di panci, lelaki itu tampak tertarik dan melangkah memasuki dapur, mendekat ke arah kompor, kemudian mengernyit, "Apa itu?"

Renjun menoleh dan menatap Jeno dengan malu, dia tidak menyangka akan kepergok Jeno di dapur selarut ini.

"Ini biji vanilla yang direbus bersama susu putih cair."

"Untuk minuman?"

"Ya." Renjun mengalihkan pandangan ke panci, airnya belum mendidih tetapi sudah tampak makin menghangat, Renjun harus mengaduknya karena kalau sampai airnya mendidih dan tidak diaduk busanya akan naik dan tumpah dari panci, "Aku biasa meminumnya kalau sedang tidak bisa tidur."

"Kau bisa meminta pelayan membuatkannya untukmu."

"Tidak." Renjun bergumam, "Ini sudah jam sebelas malam, mereka semua sudah beristirahat, aku tidak mau merepotkan."

"Renjun." suara Jeno berubah tajam, khas dikeluarkannya ketika dia merasa jengkel kepada Renjun, "Para pelayan di mansion ini dibayar untuk melayani majikannya. Dan kau adalah anggota keluarga ini, salah satu majikan mereka."

"Ya… Aku tahu… Hanya saja aku tidak ingin mengganggu orang-orang yang sudah beristirahat malam."

Jeno menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya atas sikap keras kepala Renjun. Dia melangkah, duduk di kursi kayu di depan meja kayu besar yang ada di dapur itu. Susu itu sudah mengeluarkan aroma harum yang khas, aroma wangi vanilla dan gurihnya susu menguar, memenuhi ruangan.

"Kau bilang tadi kau tidak bisa tidur? Kenapa?"

Kenapa Jeno tidak pergi saja dan membiarkan Renjun memasak susu vanilla hangatnya dengan tenang? Renjun membatin dalam hati. Tetapi kemudian menghela napas dan menjawab.

"Kadang-kadang aku memang susah tidur, terjadi begitu saja. Tidak bisa dijelaskan kenapa."

"Hmmm." Jeno menaruh tanganya di meja, "Karena banyak masalah di kampus?"

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" Susu di panci sudah mendidih dan Renjun mematikan kompor. Ketika akan menuang ke mug, dia menyadari bahwa isinya cukup banyak. "Mau?" tanyanya menawarkan ke Jeno.

"Mau. Kebetulan aku juga sedang susah tidur." lelaki itu menjawab sambil tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang sangat jarang muncul di wajahnya yang angkuh itu. "Karena aku mendengar selain si Jihee itu, tidak ada yang mau berteman denganmu."

"Itu tidak masalah, aku kuliah bukan untuk berteman, tetapi menyelesaikan pendidikanku sehingga aku bisa segera mencari pekerjaan." Renjun menuang susu vanilla itu ke dua mug, menyaring isinya supaya biji vanilla tidak ikut masuk ke dalam mug. Satu untuknya dan satu untuk Jeno. Dia lalu meletakkan mug itu di depan Jeno. Lelaki itu langsung meraihnya dan menghirup aromanya, belum bisa mencicipinya karena masih panas sekali.

"Duduklah." Jeno menatap Renjun tak terbantahkan, meskipun sebenarnya Renjun sangat ingin kembali ke kamarnya sendirian, dia akhirnya duduk di kursi kayu itu, di depan Jeno.

"Dari kata-katamu, sepertinya kau ingin segera mencari pekerjaan."

"Ya. Supaya aku bisa hidup mandiri dan tidak merepotkan Nyonya Lee lagi." Renjun tersenyum tipis, "Aku tahu kalau mengganti seluruh biaya yang dikeluarkan Nyonya Lee kepadaku tidak mungkin, tetapi setidaknya aku ingin membalas budi, dengan uangku sendiri."

"Tetapi kau bagian dari keluarga ini, menurutku." Jeno menatap Renjun dan bertanya-tanya, apakah Renjun tidak tahu bahwa _appa_ Renjun-lah yang menyelamatkan Jeno di waktu kecil? Mengorbankan tangannya, mengorbankan keahliannya, dan mengorbankan masa depannya? Kalau memang benar Renjun tidak tahu, bagaimana kalau Renjun tahu nantinya? Akankah dia membenci Jeno? Karena kalau Zitao, _appa_ Renjun itu tidak menyelamatkan Jeno, dia mungkin akan menjadi pemain biola yang sangat tersohor dan Renjun pasti hidup layak, tidak seperti yang dialaminya. "Lagipula sepertinya _eomma_ tidak mengharapkan pengembalian darimu, dia cukup puas kalau kau mencapai nilai tertinggi, seperti biasanya."

Renjun tertawa pelan. "Ya. Aku akan berusaha untuk poin nilai tertinggi itu." Renjun mengamati Jeno. Lelaki ini sungguh tampan, sekaligus terasa jauh, tak tersentuh, Renjun bahkan kadangkala merasa begitu canggung kepada lelaki itu, meskipun mereka tinggal serumah dan Jeno melaksanakan janjinya untuk tidak mengganggu Renjun.

Ngomong-ngomong… Apa yang membuat Jeno berubah pikiran secepat itu? Dari membencinya lalu berubah menerima kehadirannya di rumah ini? Bahkan lelaki itu sendiri yang menjemputnya. Apakah penyebabnya hanya karena penyesalan? Renjun sudah lama bertanya-tanya, tetapi tentu saja dia tidak berani menanyakannya langsung kepada Jeno. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan dalam keheningan, di ruang dapur yang temaram itu. Renjun meniup susunya dan menikmati aroma vanilla segar yang menyeruak, membuatnya santai.

" _Appa_ ku dulu sering membuatkanku minuman ini di malam hari sepulang kerja. Aku akan meminumnya kemudian tertidur nyenyak dengan santai." Renjun menyesap minumannya dan tersenyum kepada Jeno. Lelaki itu entah kenapa membalas senyumannya, lalu ikut meniup minuman di mugnya untuk kemudian mencicipinya.

"Enak." suara Jeno berubah serak, "Aku rasa aku akan tidur nyenyak juga malam ini."

Tiba-tiba Renjun teringat sesuatu, dia berbalik dan membuka laci atas dapur dan menemukan biskuit yang dicarinya, oreo dengan gula vanila yang melapisinya. Sementara itu Jeno menatapnya dengan bingung sekaligus tertarik.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku mau mencampur oreo ini dengan susu."

Mata Jeno menatapnya ngeri, "Apa? Nanti akan jadi bubur biskuit kental yang menjijikkan." gumamnya, mengamankan susu hangatnya seolah takut Renjun juga akan menuang oreo itu ke minumannya.

Renjun melirik Jeno dengan tatapan mencela, "Biskuit ini tidak akan hancur menjadi bubur, dia akan menjadi remahan keras yang memberikan cita rasa khas. Kau belum mencobanya, ini enak. Aku selalu minum oreo milkshake setiap pagi di café langgananku."

"Di mana?" Jeno langsung bertanya dan tertarik. Dia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana kegiatan Renjun sehari-hari, yang dia tahu Renjun selalu berangkat kuliah lalu pulang ke mansion, informasi ini membuatnya ingin tahu.

"Di Garden Cafe, sebuah cafe dengan nuansa hijau dan taman dengan dinding-dinding kaca yang indah." mata Renjun berbinar, "Dan oreo milkshake yang paling enak di dunia."

Jeno terkekeh, "Sepertinya aku harus mencobanya kapan-kapan." lelaki itu lalu melirik ragu ke arah Renjun yang sekarang memecah oreo itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan dan menaburkannya ke dalam gelas susunya. Setelah semua oreo hancur dan tertuang di dalam gelas susunya, Renjun mengambil sendok dan mengaduknya sehingga titik-titik gelap muncul dari susu yang semula putih itu, menimbulkan warna keabuan.

"Kau benar-benar akan meminumnya?" Jeno menatap Renjun dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Renjun tertawa, lalu meneguk susu oreo itu dengan nikmatnya, kemudian menatap Jeno mengejek, "Ini adalah minuman yang sangat lezat."

"Benarkah?" tanpa diduga, Jeno mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Renjun dan meneguknya. Sementara itu Renjun tertegun dengan perbuatan Jeno. Lelaki itu meneguk dari gelas yang sama dengannya, sebuah bentuk keintiman yang tidak disangkanya.

Renjun masih tertegun ketika Jeno meletakkan gelas itu di depannya, tersenyum misterius.

"Kau benar, ternyata enak."

Renjun masih melirik gelas itu, susunya masih setengah… Tapi ada bekas bibir Jeno di sana. Apakah dia boleh meminum dari gelas itu? Kalau-kalau nanti mereka minum di tepi gelas yang sama… Bukankah sama saja mereka sudah berciuman secara tidak langsung?

Pipi Renjun memerah dengan pikiran itu, membuatnya salah tingkah. Sementara Jeno tampaknya tidak peduli, dia menatap Renjun dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa diam? Ada apa?"

Renjun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, dan meraih gelas susu itu dalam genggamannya, "Eh tidak ada apa-apa."

Jeno mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Kapan-kapan ajak aku ke Garden Cafe itu, aku ingin tahu seperti apa minuman paling lezat di dunia menurut versimu." gumamnya menggoda, lalu berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Renjun di dapur.

 **-oOo-**

Jeno memarkir mobilnya di pelataran kampus. Kedatangannya di kampus Renjun ternyata memang mencolok. Beberapa orang tampak berkerumun dan mulai menatapnya dengan tertarik. Beberapa perempuan tampak tak malu-malu melemparkan tatapan mata memuja. Jeno sudah terbiasa menerima tatapan semacam itu, dari tatapan kagum, tatapan iri, tatapan memuja dan banyak lain jenisnya. Dia sudah belajar untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Dengan tenang dia melangkah melalui pintu kaca besar di gedung kampus itu dan melangkah menuju hall depannya. Kedatangannya rupanya sudah menyebar dengan cepat, karena salah satu petinggi kampus tampak turun dari tangga dan menyambutnya. Pengaruh _eomma_ Jeno memang besar di kampus ini. Karena _eomma_ Jeno adalah pemilik kampus swasta paling megah di kota ini. Meskipun itu tak menghentikan mereka membenci anak angkat _eomma_. Batin Jeno, mencibir dalam hati.

"Tuan Jeno, kenapa anda tidak mengabarkan kedatangan anda sebelumnya?" petinggi kampus itu menyambutnya dan menyalaminya.

Jeno menyambut uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum, "Saya bukan dalam kunjungan resmi menemani _eomma_ saya. Saya hanya kebetulan lewat dan sekalian mampir untuk menjemput adik saya."

"Adik anda?" petinggi kampus itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksud anda, Renjun?"

"Yah. Siapa lagi." Jeno melirik beberapa orang yang tampak begitu tertarik, menguping percakapannya dengan sang petinggi kampus ini. "Terima kasih atas sambutan anda, sekarang saya akan mencari adik saya dulu."

"Eh… Apakah anda ingin duduk dan masuk di ruang tamu atas dulu, tuan Jeno?"

"Tidak. Mungkin lain kali." Jeno menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah meninggalkan petinggi kampus itu. Dia menelusuri koridor demi koridor berlantai marmer itu dengan tenang. Seluruh bagian dari kampus ini sudah sangat dihafalnya, karena dulu dia juga bersekolah di sini sebelum melanjutkan magisternya di England. Dia melangkah menuju kelas Renjun, seharusnya, kalau Renjun belum pulang, dia ada di sana. Jeno rupanya tidak salah. Dia menemukan Renjun sedang duduk di salah satu sudut kelas, sendirian dan membaca buku yang tampaknya sangat menarik baginya karena dia seperti larut di dalamnya, tak peduli dengan dunia luar. Rupanya perkuliahan sudah selesai dan sekarang para mahasiswa sedang berdiskusi santai sebelum pulang. Jeno melangkah mendekat dan begitu orang-orang menyadari dia datang, suasana langsung berubah. Semua menatap ke arahnya, tetapi Jeno tidak peduli.

"Renjun." panggilnya lembut.

Renjun yang sedang menunduk mengangkat kepalanya, menatap ke arah Jeno, lalu matanya membelalak, kaget.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" suaranya setengah berbisik, setengah tercekik.

"Menjemputmu. Aku kebetulan lewat."

Renjun menoleh ke arah sekeliling. Jeno benar-benar membuktikan kata-katanya. Dengan kedatangannya ke sini, terang-terangan menjemput Renjun, dia benar-benar ingin menunjukkan bahwa Renjun adalah bagian dari keluarga Lee yang harus dihormati, Jeno terang-terangan menunjukkan bahwa Renjun harus diperlakukan sama seperti ketika mereka semua menghormati keluarga Lee. Semua orang memandang ke arah mereka. Dan ketika Renjun menatap orang-orang itu, semuanya mengalihkan pandangan. Tidak berani balas menatap. Well, ternyata kehadiran Jeno cukup mengintimidasi di sini. "Aku tidak perlu kau melakukan ini semua." Renjun berbisik lirih, yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Jeno saja.

Hal itu membuat Jeno terkekeh, "Aku cuma datang menjemputmu Renjun, jangan berpikiran terlalu rumit. Ayo kemasi barang-barangmu, ikut aku."

Ketika itulah Renjun menatap kedatangan Jihee dari pintu kelas. Tadi Jihee bilang mau ke kamar kecil, dia mengajak Renjun untuk mampir ke toko kue di dekat kampus sebelum pulang dan Renjun sudah bilang iya. Jadi dia tidak mungkin mengikuti Jeno pulang begitu saja.

"Jihee." Renjun memanggil Jihee yang tampak ragu melangkah ketika menyadari sosok Jeno yang berdiri menghadap Renjun, membelakangi Jihee.

Jeno yang menyadari nama Jihee disebut langsung menoleh, penuh ingin tahu. Kata _eomma_ nya, Jihee adalah mantan tunangannya. Dan sejauh yang diketahui Jeno, kedatangan Jihee kemari, meninggalkan London, kota yang bisa dikatakan merupakan tempat dia menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupnya masih misterius. Belum lagi alasannya mendekati Renjun yang masih dipertanyakan. Yang berdiri di depan Jeno adalah seorang perempuan yang cantik. Dengan tubuh mungil yang tampak rapuh dan rambut panjang menjuntai. Jihee tampak seperti peri yang sangat cantik. Aku mungkin harus memprotes _eomma_ karena membatalkan pertunangan itu, Jeno bergumam dalam hati, tetapi kemudian menatap Renjun dan senyumnya semakin dalam, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Renjun terasa lebih menarik, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena mereka berasal dari latar belakang berbeda, sehingga Jeno merasa akan terus menemukan hal-hal baru jika bersama Renjun. Jeno lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Jihee.

"Hai, aku sering mendengar namamu dari Renjun." Jeno bersikap ramah, seolah-olah tak tahu kalau Jihee adalah mantan tunangannya.

Jihee mengamati wajah Jeno lama, sebelum kemudian tersadar dan menjabat uluran tangan Jeno, "Aku Jihee."

"Terima kasih sudah mau berteman akrab dengan adikku. Keadaan sulit baginya di sini, dan aku senang dia bisa menemukan teman yang bisa mendukungnya."

Jihee tertawa, "Aku cuma mengikuti kata hatiku, dan tidak peduli dengan pemikiran dangkal orang-orang. Renjun sungguh teman yang baik."

Renjun yang masih duduk di kursi kelasnya mengamati kedua orang di depannya itu. Mereka tampak sangat cocok ketika berhadap-hadapan seperti itu. Tampan dan cantik, dan berkelas, dan sudah pasti sama-sama dari keluarga kaya. Kalau mereka berpasangan pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang membuat iri orang-orang yang memandangnya saking cocoknya.

"Renjun. Ayo kita pulang."

"Eh…" Renjun tersadar dari lamunannya. "Tapi aku sudah berjanji kepada Jihee untuk menemani ke toko kue…"

"Lain kali saja Renjun, kasihan Jeno sudah susah-susah menjemputmu kemari." Jihee tersenyum manis, "Lagipula kita kan bertemu lagi besok, kita bisa kesana sepulang kuliah besok."

"Oh. Oke. Maafkan aku Jihee." Renjun beranjak dari duduknya dan memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. "Aku tidak sabar menanti besok." Dia membiarkan Jeno dengan gentle meraih tasnya dan membawakan tasnya.

"Aku juga tidak sabar." Jihee melambai, masih dalam senyum manisnya.

Renjun lalu melangkah mengikuti Jeno. Meninggalkan Jihee yang berdiri diam, mengamati mereka berdua sampai menghilang.

 **-oOo-**

Malam itu hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Tak terkira, diiringi suara angin dan hujan. Sementara Renjun berbaring diranjangnya gemetaran. Mencoba menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung kaki sampai dengan kepala dengan selimut. Tetapi setiap suara guntur menggelegar dia terlonjak kaget lalu meringis ketakutan. Tidak ada yang tahu selain _appa_ nya. Tetapi Renjun memang takut dengan guntur. Dulu sewaktu kecil kalau mendengar suara guntur, Renjun akan menangis meraung-raung. Dan _appa_ nya akan memasukkannya ke dalam selimut bersamanya. Ketika Renjun beranjak dewasa pun sama saja, dia akan mengetuk pintu kamar _appa_ nya dan minta izin untuk bersembunyi di balik selimutnya sampai badai guntur di luar reda. _Appa_ nya adalah satu-satunya tempat Renjun bergantung. Guntur berbunyi lagi, kali ini demikian kerasnya sampai membuat kaca-kaca dan kusen jendela bergetar menimbulkan bunyi yang tak kalah kerasnya. Renjun berusaha menahan ketakutannya, sambil menyusut air matanya. _Appa_ … _Appa_ nya. Di saat seperti ini dia merasa amat sangat merindukan _appa_ nya, dan berharap _appa_ nya masih hidup.

Tiba-tiba lampu mati, gelap gulita. Cahaya yang masuk hanyalah kilatan-kilatan guntur yang menembus kegelapan, menimbulkan bayangan bayangan menakutkan yang kemudian menghitam secepat kilat. Renjun makin gemetar, makin takut. Astaga. Kapan siksaan ini akan berakhir? Kapan hujan guntur itu akan berhenti? Renjun begitu takut, ketakutan yang tidak mampu dijelaskannya ketika mendengar suara guntur. Ketakutan yang menggelayutinya, entah kenapa, dan entah karena apa. Lalu pintu kamarnya terbuka. "Renjun, kau tidak apa-apa? Lampu mati sebentar sepertinya ada pohon tumbang menimpa kabel listrik di luar. Tetapi sedang diperbaiki…" Itu suara Jeno. Dan kemudian, tanpa mempedulikan rasionalitasnya, meskipun nanti kalau dia sudah tidak ketakutan Renjun pasti akan merasa malu, dia melompat dengan histeris dari ranjang, melemparkan selimutnya dan setengah berlari, lalu menubruk Jeno dengan kerasnya, hingga tubuh lelaki itu sempat mundur sedikit, lalu memeluknya erat-erat. Pada saat yang sama guntur menggelegar lagi dengan kerasnya, dan seluruh tubuh Renjun mulai bergetar.

"Renjun?" Jeno tidak menolak pelukan Renjun. Dia balas memeluk lelaki manis kecil itu, berusaha menenangkan tubuh kecil yang gemetaran tenggelam di pelukannya. Ketika petir menggelegar lagi dan Renjun berjingkat kaget lalu makin erat memeluknya, Jeno tahu, Renjun takut pada suara petir. "Sttt…" Dia berbisik lirih, berusaha menenangkan Renjun. Lelaki manis ini memeluknya begitu erat sampai membuatnya susah bernafas, dan Renjun pasti melakukannya tanpa sadar. Jeno tersenyum, kalau Renjun sadar, dia pasti tidak akan mau memeluknya seperti ini. Tiba-tiba Jeno teringat, lalu tersenyum penuh syukur, untunglah hujan deras waktu itu, ketika dia menemukan Renjun setelah terusir dari mansion, hujan deras waktu itu tidak dihiasi oleh petir yang menggelegar seperti ini. Kalau tidak mungkin Renjun sudah melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan siapapun yang dia temukan, Jeno tersenyum kecut. "Sttttt… Tenanglah sayang, jangan takut. Ada aku di sini. Lampu akan menyala sebentar lagi. Ayo akan kutemani kau sampai tertidur."

Seluruh tubuh Renjun bergetar ketika Jeno mengangkatnya seolah dia sangat ringan, lalu meletakkannya di ranjang, Jeno duduk di tepi ranjang dan menyelimuti Renjun.

"Tidurlah, aku akan ada di sini menemanimu." Renjun mengangguk, dan memejamkan matanya. Petir menyambar-nyambar di luar dan suara guntur menggelegar, tetapi kehadiran Jeno rupanya membuat Renjun lebih tenang. Lelaki manis itu masih mencengkeram jemari Jeno seolah takut di tinggalkan. Dan kemudian lampu menyala kembali, memenuhi kamar dengan nuansa kuning lampu tidur yang temaram. Hujan mulai reda pada akhirnya, lama kemudian, meskipun aliran airnya masih tercurah ke bumi.

Renjun tampaknya sudah di ambang tidurnya, dia menatap Jeno dengan mata setengah terpejam dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Jeno _hyung_." gumamnya pelan sebelum larut di dalam tidurnya. Jeno hanya menatap Renjun yang sudah terlelap itu. Dia lalu hendak melangkah berdiri, tapi tangan mungil Renjun ternyata masih menggenggam tangannya begitu erat. Lelaki itu lalu duduk lagi dan termenung di atas ranjang, kembali menatap wajah Renjun dalam-dalam.

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Chap 2 up, yeaayy…

Gimana menurut kalian chap ini? Gregetkan momen norennya?

Uuuhhh, aku aja ampek mau teriak2 gaje, tpi aku tahan karena udah jam 11.30 midnight.. kan gg banget teriak2 tengah malem, entar disangka apa gituuhh ma tetangga yg bangun karna teriakan gaje ku…

Umm, akhirnya… aku telah memutuskan setelah perang dunia batin ke 3,4,5,6 dst selama berhari-hari/slap/lebay/ pairing Markren akan menjadi projek remake novel kak Santhy ke-4. Maaf yaa, untuk yang memilih noren aku gg bisa wujud in.. Karena setelah aku pikir-pikir SungChen mereka terlalu kecil untuk cerita tentang pernikahan, dan aku masih belum bisa membayangkan Jisung jadi suami jahat karena wajahnya masih polos bgt tauuu, terus untuk Noren sebenernya Jeno pantas sih jadi suami kejem, tp aku memihak ke Mark gara-gara tadi aku lihat Mark nyuapin Renjun di NCT LIFE Mini BEHIND (meski renjun gimana gituhh ekspresinya ketika disuapin mark) jadi lah aku milih MarkRen.. hehehe

Untuk yang milih Noren atau Sungchen kalian jangan kecewa yaa.. aku buatin kok ff projek oneshoot tentang Noren, Sungchen, bahkan ff Minren, Haeren juga.. tapi tunggu aku selesai dengan semua utsku yaa..

Untuk ff projek remake ini aku bakal tetep update kok walau sedang uts, karena ini cuma ngedits doang, beda dengan ff hasil pemikiran otak sendiri yg membutuhkan fokus tingkat tinggi..

Untuk ff "Pilih Siapa?" dan "New Story" bentar yaa, sedang proses pengetikan..

Balesan Review Chap 2…

 **Rlyuklla:** iyaa renjun emang cocok banget meranin karakter di green daylight, maafnya aku milih MarkRen.. hehehe.. ingin sekali-kali buat MarkRen..

 **realloveexo:** emang udah banyak yang remake ff ini nat, mangkanya aku sempet ragu mau post nihh ff, takutnya pada bosan ma cerita inii.. makasih karna gg bosen nunggu Pilih Siapa? Bentar lagi chap 3 up kok, lagi proses pengetikan.. ditunggu yaa…

 **Mastaxxx:** mmm, seingatku ini emang berbaur dewasa, tp rate nya masih aman, kryss.. mungkin paling2 sampai T+. makasih sarannya, senengkan Markren terpilih, berterimakasihlah pada sm karna udah upload video NCT LIFE Mini BEHIND, aku jadi milih MarkRen.. untuk ff Pilih Siapa bentar lagi chap 3 up ditunggu yaa…

 **nrlyukkeuri96:** karena marga Jihee seo, bukan berarti dia adeknya Papih Johnny kakak kembarku, kak yukkei. Kakak pikirannya samaan sama nat.. iyaa kak aku pake, Nakamoto Yuui (ituhh nama jepangku btw/slap/ngaku2-_-)

 **It's YuanRenKai:** iyaa akhirnya aku milih MarkRen, dibaca yaa Green Daylight nya…

 **dream'snoochan:** iyaa nihh, aku juga mau melestarikan MarkRen selain Noren..

 **chittaphon27:** MarkRen, renjun juga menderita.. jangan kecewa yaa aku buat MarkRen.. please…

 **zahra9697:** Jihee readernim, not Jinhee… but no problem/slap/sokinggris Karena aku milih MarkRen jangan marah yaa..mian..

 **kono Ouji sama ga inai:** apa yang tersembunyi? Udang?

 **hopekies:** jangan marah yaa aku milih MarkRen? Salahkan saja sm yg ngaplut tuhh video..

 **JaeEun21:** aku milih MarkRen, senang? Kamu suka MinRen yaa, mau aku buatin ff MinRen?

 **ugotnajaem:** ini dahh aku lanjuttthohohoho..

 **gilanghhun:** emang udah banyak yang remake novel ini..

 **cheon yi:** yukhei ku buat ma haechan biar haechan ada pasangannya karena mark udah ma jaemin/renjun. Jihee itu OC, kayak nya udah aku cantumin "OC" di atas..

 **nichi:** fatin -_- kamu dah lupa nama ffn aku yaa, kok manggil aku authornim, biasanya manggil kak rul.. nih Jeno udah kelihatan carenya ma Renjun…

 **Wonu bukan pengemis cintaaa:** aduhhh aku juga jadi malu, untuk pertanyaanmu aku gg bisa balas, bisa2 kalo aku balas kamu gg jadi penasaran lagi dongg..

 **Byunnie puppy:** maaf yaa aku milih Markren, tapi tetep ngelestariin kok ff noren, Cuma ingin sekali-kali bikin Markren, jangan marah yaa? Eumm?

terakhir

reviewww juseyoooo...

Sign

Minnie


	4. Chapter 3

**3** **  
**

 **Grey Morning "Sweet Enemy" (Noren Version)**

 **Cast :**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Qian Kun**

 **Seo Jihee (OC)**

 **Huang Zitao**

 **Summary:**

 **Semua orang menganggap Renjun beruntung karena bisa mendapat beasiswa dan bisa tinggal di mansion keluarga Lee. Tetapi tidak ada yang mengerti bahwa yang paling diinginkan Renjun adalah bisa lulus sekolah dan kemudian bisa hidup mandiri tanpa bergantung pada orang lain. Dan hubungannya dengan Jeno membawa sebuah masalah rumit di kehidupannya sekarang.**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning:**

 **BL, Yaoi, out karakter, mungkin kalian udah banyak tuhh nemu remake novel ini dari berbagai pairing. Cerita ini bukan asli punya aku, aku hanya meremakenya jadi versi NOREN , cerita asli punya Kak Santhy Agatha judul novelnya Sweet Enemy... Jadi kalo nemu crita yg sama dengan pair yg beda, itu wajar.. Harap maklum karna critanya emang bagus, jadi banyak yg meremakenya...**

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **It's YuanRenKai, hopekies, fangirlalala, ugotnajaem, chittaphon27, JaeEun21, nrlyukkeuri96, kono Ouji sama ga inai, nichi, gilanghhun, cheon yi, cha cheon yj, hyena lee, Byunnie puppy and yang udah Favorite & Follow ff inihh… /lopelope/ **

**-oOo-**

" _Mimpi adalah manifestasi dari kenangan yang terlupakan di masa lalu_."

(..•ˋ_ˊ•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..•ˆ_ˆ•..)kkkk

 **-oOo-**

Tidurnya begitu lelap. Jeno menggumam dalam hati. Duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengamati Renjun. Dan dia nampak begitu polos, seperti anak kecil. Lelaki itu lalu mengangkat alisnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan kesal.

 _Kalau memang baginya Renjun seperti anak kecil, kenapa dia bisa terangsang seperti ini?_

Jeno menatap Renjun lagi dan menggeram kesal. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Terlalu berbahaya berada di sini. Dia takut lupa diri dan menyerang Renjun dalam tidurnya. Lalu menyesalinya. Dengan hati-hati, dilepaskannya pegangan jemari Renjun di jemarinya, dan berdiri dari ranjang. Dia lalu membungkuk untuk menyelimuti Renjun. Wajah Renjun begitu dekat dengannya, napasnya berembus ringan dan teratur. Dan Jeno tidak dapat menahan diri. Dikecupnya bibir Renjun lembut. Sebelum kemudian melangkah pergi, meninggalkan kamar itu, meninggalkan Renjun yang masih tertidur pulas.

 **-oOo-**

Pagi harinya Renjun terbangun dengan kepala pening. Hujan sudah reda, tetapi masih menyisakan rintikannya yang membuat pagi hari ini gelap dan berkabut.

 _Setidaknya sudah tidak ada guntur..._

Renjun terduduk dan menyadari selimutnya melorot ke pinggang. Dia meraih selimut itu dan menaikkannya lagi ke dadanya karena hawa dingin langsung menyengatnya. Selimut itu tadinya terpasang rapi di tubuhnya. Siapa yang telah menyelimutinya ketika tidur. Ingatan Renjun berputar, dan kemudian pipinya langsung terasa panas ketika mengingat kejadian kemarin malam, ketika dia menghambur ke dalam pelukan Jeno tanpa malu.

 _Oh ya ampun!_ Dengan begitu saja dia memeluk Lee Jeno yang sangat angkuh dan terkenal galak itu – meski sekarang Jeno tidak pernah bersikap buruk padanya, tetap saja image itu melekat pada pembawaannya – Dan anehnya, Jeno tidak menolaknya. Dia sangat ingat bahwa Jeno membalas pelukannya, menenangkannya, membawanya kembali ke ranjang dengan lembut dan menemaninya sampai dia tertidur…

 _Kenapa Jeno begitu baik kepadanya?_

 **-oOo-**

"Kau takut dengan petir?" Jihee menatap Renjun sambil tersenyum geli, dia lalu menyesap cangkir cokelatnya berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya, "Renjun, hanya anak kecil yang takut dengan petir."

"Yah, aku sebenarnya malu dengan ketakutan tidak wajarku itu." Renjun tersenyum sambil menatap perempuan cantik di depannya. Oh astaga, Jihee memang benar-benar cantik. Kulitnya memang agak pucat, tetapi Jihee pernah cerita bahwa dia menderita sakit yang lama sehingga harus terus di dalam rumah. "Sepertinya aku punya trauma masa lalu di waktu kecil."

"Trauma apa?" Jihee menyipitkan matanya dan meletakkan cangkirnya di meja. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di Garden Cafe pagi itu, kebetulan dosen memundurkan waktu kuliah agak siang karena ada acara wisuda, jadi sambil menunggu jam kuliah, Renjun mengajak Jihee ke Garden Café yang biasa dia kunjungi setiap pagi… Jihee ternyata penggemar kopi, katanya kopi bisa membuatnya lebih segar menghadapi hari.

"Entahlah…" Renjun berusaha mengingat-ingat, "Aku dulu sering bermimpi. Hujan badai, petir, dan teriakan-teriakan keras… Aku bersembunyi di lemari ketakutan…" Renjun menarik napas karena usahanya mengingat itu membuat kepalanya sakit, "Aku tidak tahu apakah itu mimpi atau kenyataan. Yang pasti aku selalu mengasosiasikan hujan petir dengan rasa takut yang amat sangat."

"Mungkin kau harus mencoba hipnotis untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu."

"Apa?"

Jihee terkekeh, "Aku pernah melihatnya di film, ada seseorang yang begitu takut akan darah, dia lupa kenapa, sesuatu terjadi di masa kecilnya tetapi dia tidak bisa mengingatnya, seolah-olah otaknya membentengi ingatan itu dan hanya menyisakan trauma. Dia datang ke ahli hipnotis dan alam bawah sadarnya dibimbing untuk mengingat semuanya. dan hasilnya mengejutkan." Jihee tersenyum misterius, "Mungkin kau harus mencobanya."

"Mencoba menonton film itu? Atau mencoba datang ke ahli hipnotis?"

Jihee tertawa lagi, "Dasar. Tentu saja ke ahli hipnotis, siapa tahu kau seperti tokoh di film itu, otakmu memblok ingatanmu, dan kau punya hal mengejutkan yang kau lupakan."

"Oh ya, mungkin aku harus mencobanya. Setidaknya aku tidak harus menahan malu lagi kalau bertemu dengan Jeno nanti." tatapan Renjun menerawang dan pipinya memanas lagi mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Kenapa harus menahan malu kepada Jeno?"

"Karena semalam aku melemparkan diri ke dalam pelukannya karena ketakutan." Renjun mengusap pipinya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa panas di sana. "Tetapi setidaknya Jeno berlaku baik padaku, dia menenangkanku dan menjagaku sampai aku tertidur. Mungkin itu ya rasanya memiliki seorang kakak lelaki."

Ekspresi wajah Jihee tak terbaca. Tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum lembut."Iya Renjun, beruntung sekali dirimu."

Pipi Renjun memerah, dia berusaha memusatkan pandangannya kepada oreo milkshake yang sangat menggiurkan di depannya, mencoba menghilangkan bayangkan bahwa dia memeluk Jeno erat-erat.

"Aku memang sangat beruntung, karena keluarga Lee mau menanggungku dan memperlakukanku dengan baik." Renjun menghela napas, "Karena itu aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya supaya tidak mengecewakan mereka."

 **-oOo-**

Renjun berjalan sendirian di trotoar, tadi Jihee sudah dijemput supir pribadinya dan mengajak Renjun menumpang mobilnya, tetapi Renjun menolak karena sebelum pulang dia ingin mengunjungi toko buku tua di sudut kota. Sekarang setelah berhasil membawa beberapa buku hasil buruannya, dia ingin segera pulang karena tanpa disadarinya, waktu sudah beranjak sore. _Eomma_ Jeno, Nyonya Lee menyediakan supir dan mobil untuk mengantar jemput Renjun, tetapi Renjun menolak fasilitas itu dengan halus, selama ini Renjun selalu menggunakan bus untuk pulang dan dilanjutkan dengan jalan kaki. Renjun ingin segera sampai ke halte bus, dia tidak ingin ketinggalan bus, karena kalau sampai terlambat, dia harus menunggu bus berikutnya dua jam lagi. Itu berarti dia harus menunggu di halte sendirian sampai malam.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berjalan lambat di sampingnya, semula Renjun tidak memperhatikan, tetapi ketika mobil itu semakin mengikutinya, Renjun menoleh dan menatap waspada. Mobil itu berwarna hitam legam, jenis mobil sport yang cukup bagus, dengan kacanya yang gelap.

 _Apakah ini penculikan?_ Mobil itu mirip mobil mafia-mafia di film. Kadang Renjun kesal dengan imaginasinya sendiri yang membuatnya ketakutan. Lalu kaca mobil itu terbuka sebelum Renjun sempat panik lebih jauh. Yang ada di balik kemudi adalah Kun. Lelaki yang memainkan biola waktu itu. Renjun tak akan pernah lupa wajahnya. Langkahnya langsung terhenti.

Kun ikut mematikan mobilnya dan tersenyum lembut, "Aku pikir aku tadi salah orang, ternyata kau benar-benar Renjun. Kenapa kau berjalan sendirian di sini Renjun?"

"Aku… Eh… Aku sedang menuju halte bus."

"Menuju halte bus? Memangnya tidak ada mobil dan supir yang menjemputmu?" Kun mengerutkan kening, tampak tidak suka dengan ide Renjun berjalan sendirian dan pulang dengan naik bus.

Renjun tersenyum, "Bukan Kun _hyung_ , bukannya tidak ada, _eomma_ Lee menyediakannya untukku, tetapi aku menolaknya… Kupikir terlalu berlebihan kalau harus diantar jemput setiap hari."

Kun mengangkat alisnya, "Tidak terlalu berlebihan, apalagi untuk seseorang yang sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Lee. Sangat berbahaya berjalan sendirian, karena banyak orang dengan pikiran negatif yang bisa saja memutuskan menculikmu demi uang."

Kata-kata Kun membuat Renjun takut, dia menatap sekelilingnya dengan waspada, "Tetapi aku bukan bagian dari keluarga Lee…" gumamnya pelan, "Mereka tidak akan tertarik menculikku."

Kun mengangkat bahunya, "Yah, siapa tahu. Banyak orang putus asa dan nekad di dunia ini." lelaki itu membuka pintu mobilnya, "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Sejenak Renjun berdiri ragu. Dia teringat akan kata-kata Jeno kemarin kepadanya, kalau dia harus berhati-hati dan jangan terlalu dekat kepada Kun, karena Kun adalah penghancur hati perempuan maupun lelaki manis seperti dirinya dan membenci mereka. Tetapi dilihat dari manapun, dia pasti bukanlah tipe yang diincar oleh lelaki sekelas Kun, jadi tidak mungkin dia dijadikan target oleh lelaki itu. Lagipula Kun tampak baik dan tulus kepadanya, tidak apa-apa mungkin kalau dia ikut lelaki itu.

Setelah menghela nafas ragu untuk terakhir kalinya. Renjun melangkah masuk ke mobil Kun.

 **-oOo-**

"Kau duduk dengan begitu tegang. Tenanglah Renjun, aku tidak akan memakanmu." Kun akhirnya bergumam dengan geli setelah beberapa lama mereka berdua dalam keheningan. Renjun merasa begitu malu, apakah ketegangannya sangat terbaca? Dia dipenuhi kekhawatiran akibat peringatan Jeno kemarin, padahal Kun sepertinya benar-benar berniat baik kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Renjun pelan, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela luar. Langit malam sudah makin menggelap, dan kemacetan di jalan raya membuatnya semakin terlambat pulang. Ponselnya mati karena kehabisan baterai dan dia tidak bisa menghubungi mansion. Tetapi sepertinya mansion juga tidak akan menunggunya pulang. Nyonya Lee sedang berada di luar negeri dan Renjun yakin Jeno sedang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri sehingga tidak memikirkan kepulangan Renjun.

"Aku mengerti kok. Suasana memang terasa canggung karena kita belum begitu kenal," Kun terkekeh, "Dan mungkin kau mendengar tentang reputasi jelekku. Reputasiku memang jelek kepada beberapa orang yang menjadi pasanganku, tetapi sepertinya berlebihan kalau aku dikatakan suka membuat mereka patah hati. Aku menjalin hubungan dengan mereka dan tidak berhasil. Itu saja." perkataan Kun itu seolah menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di benak Renjun, meskipun Renjun bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, Kun sahabat Jeno bukan? Kalau begitu kenapa Jeno memperingatkannya tentang Kun? Bukankah para sahabat biasanya saling mendukung?

"Aku tidak mempertanyakan reputasimu." Renjun bergumam pelan, "Aku juga tidak takut kepadamu. Aku hanya cemas karena pulang terlambat."

"Pulang terlambat bersamaku." Kun tertawa geli, "Mari kita lihat bagaimana reaksi Jeno."

Jeno tidak akan peduli, gumam Renjun dalam hati. Lagipula kenapa Jeno harus peduli?

 **-oOo-**

Sepertinya Jeno memang peduli. Itu yang ada di benak Renjun ketika melangkah turun dari mobil Kun dan menemukan Jeno bersandar di pilar teras mansion itu. Gaya tubuhnya tampak santai, tetapi tidak bisa menipu. Tatapannya terasa membakar.

 _Lelaki itu marah_. Batin Renjun dalam hati.

"Darimana saja kau Renjun?" suara Jeno berdesis lirih. "Dan kenapa ponselmu mati?"

Renjun menatap Jeno penuh rasa bersalah, lelaki itu memperlakukannya seperti ayah memarahi anaknya yang masih kecil. Renjun bukan anak kecil lagi bukan? Seharusnya Jeno tidak memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Aku… Tadi pulang kuliah aku bersama Jihee, lalu aku mampir ke toko buku di sudut kota sampai lupa waktu… Aku… Aku terlambat pulang jadi…"

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa pulang bersama Kun?" Jeno mengangkat alisnya mengamati Kun yang menyusul dengan tanpa rasa bersalah di belakang Renjun.

"Eh… Aku bertemu Kun di…"

"Sudahlah Jeno. Renjun tidak harus diintimidasi seperti itu. Tadi aku kebetulan berpapasan di jalan dengannya, jadi aku menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang karena hari sudah malam. Itu saja."

Tatapan Jeno tampak tajam kepada Kun, "Di antara sejuta kesempatan setiap detiknya, dan kau kebetulan bertemu Renjun?"

Kun mengangkat bahunya, "Mau bagaimana lagi? memang begitu kejadiannya. Ya kan Renjun?"

Renjun menatap Jeno dan Kun berganti-ganti dengan gugup, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya… Memang begitu kejadiannya."

Jeno menghela napas kesal, "Lain kali kalau kau pulang terlambat, telepon aku. Mengerti?"

Renjun sebenarnya ingin membantah. Jeno tampak begitu arogan dan memaksakan kehendaknya, dan Renjun tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Tetapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya. Lelaki di depannya ini tampak begitu marah, entah kenapa. Seakan-akan sudah siap meledak kalau dipancing. Renjun pikir lebih baik dia diam dan membiarkan Jeno mereda dengan sendirinya.

"Mengerti, Renjun?"

"Mengerti Jeno _hyung_." jawab Renjun datar kemudian setengah terpaksa. Jeno tentu saja mengetahui nada terpaksa itu, tetapi dia tidak mempedulikannya. Lelaki itu melemparkan tatapan memperingatkan kepada Kun yang hanya tersenyum datar dan melangkah pergi keruangan santai tempat biasanya dia duduk kalau sedang datang ke rumah ini.

Setelah Kun menghilang, Jeno menatap Renjun memperingatkan."Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu supaya menjauhi Kun?"

"Aku tidak pernah berusaha mendekati Kun _hyung_ , kami bertemu dan dia mengantarku pulang. Kenapa kau membesar-besarkan masalah ini _hyung_?" gumam Renjun agak keras, lalu menatap Jeno marah, "Ah. Sudahlah." Renjun membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Jeno yang tercenung sambil menatap punggung Renjun.

Jeno sendiri tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Renjun. Kenapa melihat Kun mengantarkan Renjun pulang terasa sangat mengganggunya?

Sambil menghela napas panjang, dia melangkah ke ruangan santai menyusul Kun.

 **-oOo-**

"Jangan dia Kun." Jeno membanting tubuhnya di sofa dan menyesap minuman di gelas kristal bening yang dipegangnya, dia tampak begitu frustrasi. Kun yang sedari tadi duduk sambil membaca buku di sofa seberangnya mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Jangan. Jangan Renjun."

Kun terkekeh dan meletakkan buku di tangannya, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku sedang mengincarnya?"

"Tatapanmu. Kau tidak melepaskannya dari pandanganmu."

Kun mengusap rambutnya pelan dan menatap Jeno penuh spekulasi, "Lalu kenapa kau melarangku?"

"Karena," Jeno menghela nafasnya frustrasi. "Karena aku sudah berjanji akan menjaganya. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tak akan kubiarkan untuk kau hancurkan."

"Kalau aku tidak mempedulikan peringatanmu?" nada suara Kun tampak tenang dan tidak terpengaruh oleh tatapan Jeno yang menajam, seolah ingin membunuhnya.

"Maka kau akan berhadapan denganku."

Kun tertawa dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau ini Jeno, sebelumnya kau tidak peduli dengan sepak terjangku dengan siapapun. Dan tentang Renjun, dulu kau membencinya dan ingin mengusirnya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja kau membawanya kembali ke rumah ini dan bertingkah seperti malaikat penjaganya."

"Sebenarnya itu bukan urusanmu."

"Ah ya." Kun tersenyum santai, "Itu memang bukan urusanku… Tetapi setidaknya bisa menjadi pertimbanganku untuk tidak mengincar Renjun."

"Dia bukan tipemu."

"Aku tidak punya tipe khusus. Kau sudah berteman denganku sejak lama, kau pasti tahu kalau aku tidak pilih-pilih."

Jeno mengacak rambutnya kesal, "Kau sahabatku. Dan aku tidak suka harus bertentangan denganmu. Tetapi Renjun adalah pengecualian. Kau tidak boleh mengganggunya, kau dengar itu? Dan kalau kau bertanya-tanya kenapa, itu adalah karena aku punya hutang yang sangat besar kepadanya."

"Hutang?" Kun mengerutkan keningnya, ekspresinya tidak lagi bercanda. "Bagaimana mungkin seorang Lee Jeno mempunya hutang kepada lelaki biasa seperti Renjun?"

"Bukan hutang uang. Aku berhutang nyawa kepada Renjun, ah bukan… Kepada ayah Renjun."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau seorang pemain biola profesional, mungkin kau pernah mendengar namanya, Zi Tao? Itu nama panggungnya dulu kalau tidak salah."

Kun mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya, tampak berfikir. "Ah, ya… Aku ingat… Zi Tao adalah pemain biola yang sangat hebat dulu. Guru-guru musik kami menyebutnya jenius. Terakhir dia menerima tawaran yang sangat menarik di Austria. Tetapi entah kenapa ternyata dia batal mengambil tawaran itu lalu menghilang begitu saja. Sejak itu dia tak pernah muncul seolah-olah ditelan bumi." Kun terkekeh, "Guru biolaku adalah salah satu penggemarnya, dia selalu mengulang-ngulang kisah tentang Zi Tao yang jenius dan betapa sayangnya karena dia menghilang. Sebuah kehilangan besar di dunia musik klasik, katanya."

"Dia menghilang karena dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi."

"Apa? Kenapa kabar itu tidak pernah terdengar?" Kun menatap Jeno tajam, "Dan darimana kau tahu?"

"Karena aku yang menyebabkan dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi. Lelaki itu menyelamatkanku dari penculikan waktu aku masih kecil, dan melukai tangannya. Luka itu mengenai saraf pentingnya dan dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi." Jeno mengatupkan kedua jemarinya di bawah dagu, "Dan dia mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki."

Kun mengamati ekspresi Jeno lalu wajahnya memucat ketika menemukan kebenaran di depannya.

"Renjun…? Apakah maksudmu, anak laki-laki Zi Tao adalah Renjun?"

"Ya." Jeno mendesah, "Orangtuaku berusaha mencari-cari Zi Tao, dan mereka menemukannya memiliki seorang putra, hidup dalam kemiskinan. Putra dari Zi Tao adalah Renjun." Jeno menatap Kun letih, "Sekarang kau tahu kenapa aku harus menjaga Renjun."

Kun menatap Jeno dalam-dalam, "Dan apakah Renjun tahu kisah ini?"

"Tidak." Jeno mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak ingin dia tahu. _Eomma_ sudah ingin memberitahu Renjun, tetapi aku melarangnya."

"Kenapa?"

Karena dia pasti akan langsung membenciku. Itulah yang dipikirkan Jeno pertama kali. Tetapi dia menatap Kun dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi.

"Karena aku ingin menjaga supaya hubungan kami tetap seperti ini. Aku akan menjaganya dengan sepantasnya. Kau tahu, bisa saja begitu Renjun mengetahui bahwa kami mempunyai hutang budi kepadanya. Dia akan meminta lebih dan memanfaatkan kekayaan kami. Yah, aku tidak menuduh Renjun mata duitan. Tetapi hati orang siapa yang tahu?" Jeno merasa mulutnya pahit mengucapkan kebohongan dan penghinaan kepada Renjun. Tetapi dia tahan perasaannya. Kun tidak boleh tahu kalau Jeno sangat takut dibenci oleh Renjun.

Kun menghela napas, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa. "Well, tidak kupungkiri, kisahmu ini sangat mengejutkan." dia memasang ekspresi kosongnya yang biasa. "Jangan khawatir kawan, kisahmu ini sudah pasti membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk merayu Renjun. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

 **-oOo-**

Mimpi itu datang lagi. Renjun tahu kalau dia sedang bermimpi. Teriakan-teriakan keras, pertengkaran dan adu mulut panas terdengar di luar kamar, diselingi dengan hujan badai dan kilatan petir lengkap dengan suara guntur yang memekakkan telinga. Membuat Renjun merasa sangat ketakutan, dia masih kecil di mimpi itu, mungkin empat tahun, duduk di lantai sambil menutupi telinganya, memejamkan matanya. Mencoba tidak mendengarkan teriakan-teriakan itu.

 _Siapa yang berteriak-teriak itu? Kenapa? dimana_ appa _nya?_

Lalu sebuah tangan meraihnya, lembut. Renjun kecil tersentak dan berseru ketakutan. "Sttt… Jangan takut ini aku." Renjun kecil mengenali aroma itu, aroma menenangkan yang sangat akrab. Dan suara itu juga terdengar akrab. "Mereka akan berhenti bertengkar nanti. Sini biar kupeluk dirimu dan kunyanyikan lagu untukmu."

Yang memeluknya adalah seorang anak lelaki. Lebih tua darinya. Tidak dikenalnya tetapi terasa akrab. Akrab tetapi dia tidak dapat mengingatnya. Kenapa dia tidak dapat mengingatnya?

Anak lelaki itu bernyanyi, suaranya terdengar lembut. Dia bernyanyi untuk mengalihkan perhatian Renjun dari suara petir yang menggelegar di luar, mengalihkan Renjun dari suara teriakan-teriakan pertengkaran di luar.

Lambat laun Renjun hanya mendengarkan suara nyanyian anak lelaki kecil itu. Tidak ada lagi suara guntur, tidak ada lagi suara teriakan pertengkaran. Kamar itu terasa begitu damai… Hanya ada Renjun dan anak lelaki kecil itu…

Renjun terbangun kemudian, dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan napas terengah-engah. Mimpi itu sudah lama tidak datang. Dan sekarang datang lagi menghantuinya. Mimpi yang sama, kamar yang sama, anak lelaki yang sama… _Kenapa?_

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Hai hai… ada yang nungguin nih ff?

Renjun mimpi sama siapa yaa? Anak laki-laki dalam mimpi Renjun siapa yaa? Jeno kah?

Btw, ada yang teriak2 gak waktu Jeno diam2 curi ciuman Njun, gak tanggung2, bibir langsung bukan kening ato pipi… Aku teriak tuhh pas bacanya… Gila Jeno main nyosor(?) aja… ckckck -_-

Kebanyakkan Review kemarin pada penasaran sama motif Jihee deketin Njun… Mungkin Jihee deketin Njun karna dia gak rela kali Jeno batal tunangan dengannya…

Maaf yaaa kali ini gg bisa bales review kalian atu2…

LUV YOU ALL… SARANGHAE… 3 3 3

Terakhir

Revieww juseyooooo….

Sign

Minnie


	5. Chapter 4

**4**

 **Grey Morning "Sweet Enemy" (Noren Version)**

 **Cast :**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Qian Kun**

 **Seo Jihee (OC)**

 **Summary:**

 **Semua orang menganggap Renjun beruntung karena bisa mendapat beasiswa dan bisa tinggal di mansion keluarga Lee. Tetapi tidak ada yang mengerti bahwa yang paling diinginkan Renjun adalah bisa lulus sekolah dan kemudian bisa hidup mandiri tanpa bergantung pada orang lain. Dan hubungannya dengan Jeno membawa sebuah masalah rumit di kehidupannya sekarang.**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning:**

 **BL, Yaoi, out karakter. Cerita ini bukan punya aku, aku hanya me** _ **remake**_ **nya jadi versi NOREN, cerita aslinya punya Kak Santhy Agatha judul novelnya Sweet Enemy… Jadi kalo nemu crita yg sama dengan pair yg beda, itu wajar. Harap maklum karna critanya emang bagus, jadi banyak yg me** _ **remake**_ **nya (termasuk aku juga.. hehehe)**

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **ugotnajaem, JaeEun21, Rlyuklla, It's YuanRenKai, chittaphon27, kono Ouji sama ga inai, hopekies, gilanghhun, nrlyukkeuri96, cheon yi, norenship23, nichi, and yang udah Favorite & Follow ff remake inihh… /lopelope/ **

**-oOo-**

" _Tidak ada yang lebih berbahaya daripada seorang musuh yang berpura-pura manis di depanmu_ _"_

(..•ˋ_ˊ•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..•ˆ_ˆ•..)kkkk

 **-oOo-**

"Pulang sendirian lagi?"

Renjun menoleh mendengar sapaan yang akrab itu. Dia mendapati Kun sedang bersandar pada mobil hitam legamnya, tersenyum menatapnya. Senyumnya lebar dan ramah, sama sekali tidak tampak kalau dia adalah penghancur hati seperti yang dikatakan oleh Jeno.

Kalaupun dia memang seorang penghancur hati, sepertinya sah-sah saja, Renjun membatin, mengamati ketampanan Kun yang halus. Lelaki itu bisa dibilang sangat tampan sampai mendekati cantik(?). Matanya sendu tapi bening, seolah menarik siapapun yang tergoda untuk tenggelam bersamanya.

"Iya." Renjun menjawab dan mengerutkan keningnya, apa yang dilakukan Kun sore-sore begini di depan kampusnya?

"Kau harus membiarkan supir pribadimu menjemput, sudah kubilang, berbahaya kalau seorang lelaki manis sepertimu berjalan-jalan sendirian malam-malam, apalagi kampusmu terkenal sebagai kampus anak-anak kaya. Siapa tahu ada yang mengawasi dan mencari kesempatan, lalu melihatmu sedang jalan sendirian? Kau akan diculik."

Kun mengulangi lagi peringatannya, sama seperti kemarin ketika berpapasan dengan Renjun di jalan. Lelaki itu begitu serius dengan kata-katanya sehingga Renjun merasa takut. Tetapi perkataan lelaki itu memang ada benarnya.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Kun mengangkat bahu dan tertawa, "Mungkin aku sedang mengawasi kampus ini, mencari kesempatan kalau-kalau ada anak orang kaya berjalan sendirian yang bisa kuculik." Lelaki itu membuka pintu mobilnya, "Mau masuk?"

Sejenak Renjun ragu. Tetapi Kun tampak begitu tulus. Dan dia kan sahabat Jeno, meskipun Jeno sudah memperingatkannya tentang kebencian Kun kepada perempuan dan lelaki manis seperti dirinya. Renjun yakin dia bukan termasuk salah satu tipe yang Kun incar untuk dibuat patah hati.

 **-oOo-**

"Jeno bercerita kalau kau selalu mendapatkan nilai-nilai tinggi di sekolah, begitulah cara _Eomma_ Jeno menemukanmu, dengan penyaringan anak-anak cemerlang untuk mendapatkan beasiswa." Kun memulai percakapan, sambil menyetir mobilnya dengan tenang.

Renjun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, waktu itu perwakilan yayasan Nyonya Lee menemuiku dan menawarkan beasiswa, waktunya tepat sekali karena kondisi keuangan kami sedang sulit." Renjun menatap Kun sambil tersenyum manis, " _Appa_ ku seorang tukang bangunan, dan meskipun dia mengupayakan segala cara untuk menyekolahkanku, membiayai kuliahku akan terlalu berat untuknya."

Kun menoleh sebentar dan menatap Renjun dengan tatapannya yang bening.

"Lalu _appa_ mu meninggal ya? Aku turut berduka Renjun."

Suara itu benar-benar tulus sehingga Renjun melemparkan senyum lembut kepada Kun.

"Ya, _appa_ mengalami kecelakaan di tempatnya bekerja. Setelah _appa_ meninggal, Nyonya Lee menawariku beasiswa sepenuhnya dan aku boleh tinggal di rumahnya, jadi di sinilah aku sekarang."

"Kau tidak pernah curiga kenapa Nyonya Lee begitu baik kepadamu? Banyak anak lain yang juga cemerlang dan hidup dalam kemiskinan. Tetapi kenapa kau? Kenapa kau yang dipilih?" tatapan Kun yang memandang jauh ke depan terlihat kelam dan misterius.

Renjun mengangkat bahunya, "Yah… Mungkin karena aku ada di saat yang tepat dan tempat yang tepat. Kebetulan seperti itu akan selalu ada kan?"

Kun tersenyum muram, "Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, Renjun. Semua hal terjadi pasti ada alasannya." Dia lalu menghentikan mobilnya. Mereka ternyata sudah sampai di ujung jalan dekat mansion keluarga Lee.

"Maaf. Aku menurunkanmu di sini." Kun tersenyum meminta maaf, "Jeno melarangku mendekatimu. Yah. Kau pasti sudah diperingatkan tentang reputasiku." senyumnya berubah serius, "Tetapi selama kau masih tidak mau menggunakan supir pribadimu itu, aku akan menjemputmu setiap hari sepulang kuliah."

"Aku tidak perlu dijemput setiap hari." Renjun menoleh kaget mendengar kata-kata Kun, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak. Aku sudah memutuskan. Kau terlalu polos dan menganggap semua orang di dunia ini baik hati. Kau akan mudah ditipu dan dimanfaatkan orang. Harus ada seseorang yang menjagamu."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." sela Renjun keras kepala, "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku," dengan sopan Renjun melangkah pergi dan berjalan menuju mansion.

Setelah beberapa langkah, dia merasa ingin tahu. Dengan sembunyi-sembuyi dia menoleh dan mendapati mobil Kun masih terparkir di sana, mengawasinya. Dan mobil itu baru pergi setelah Renjun memasuki gerbang rumah dengan aman.

 **-oOo-**

"Dia bilang dia akan menjemputku setiap hari." Renjun setengah berbisik saat berbicara di ponselnya, Jihee tadi meneleponnya dan mengatakan bahwa besok pagi dia belum bisa masuk karena sakit. Mereka bercerita-cerita tentang hari itu, dan Renjun pun teringat akan Kun.

"Aneh…" Jihee tampak tercenung di seberang sana, "Kenapa dia repot-repot melakukan itu? Kau harus hati-hati Renjun, jangan-jangan dia mengincarmu sebagai korban berikutnya."

"Orang-orang yang menjadi korban Kun adalah perempuan dan lelaki kaya dan semuanya cantik. Aku sama sekali bukan tipenya." Renjun membantah, "Lagipula aku merasa aneh, dia berkali-kali mengingatkanku tentang bahayanya berjalan sendirian karena aku bisa diculik, dia tampak serius dengan perkataannya."

"Tapi dia ada benarnya juga Renjun. Bahaya kalau kau selalu pulang sendirian. Kita tidak tahu siapa orang jahat yang mengincar di luar sana. Kami anak-anak orang kaya selalu diawasi setiap saat dengan ketat oleh kedua orangtua kami, supir pribadi kami dibekali kemampuan bela diri juga, untuk menghindari insiden itu, karena dari pengalaman, banyak sekali kejadian penculikan itu." Jihee tampak berpikir di seberang sana. "Demi keselamatanmu juga Renjun… Kalau kau mau aman dan terhindar dari penculikan, sekaligus mengindari Kun, gunakan fasilitas supir pribadi yang diberikan oleh keluarga Lee."

Renjun termenung mendengar nasehat Jihee. Mungkin memang ada benarnya juga…

 **-oOo-**

Dia tadi mengawasi dengan kesal ketika lelaki itu ternyata menunggui Renjun pulang. Dia sudah menyiapkan pisau di tangannya, dengan beberapa pegawainya yang kekar dan ahli. Rencananya untuk menculik Renjun sudah hampir berhasil. Karena dari pengamatannya, Renjun selalu pulang dari kampus sendirian, tanpa ada supir pribadi yang menjemputnya.

Laki-laki bodoh! Dia seperti mengumpankan dirinya kepada para penjahat. Lalu lelaki pengganggu itu muncul dan menjemput Renjun. Dan rencana penculikannya hancur berantakan. Lelaki itu sepertinya akan terus mengganggu. Dia harus mencari cara lain…

 **-oOo-**

Pagi itu Renjun mampir di Garden Cafe seperti biasa dengan segelas besar oreo milkshake di tangannya, ketika dia menghirupnya, Leeteuk sudah ada di depan counter bar itu dan menyapanya.

"Sepertinya suasana makin membaik ya." Gumamnya dalam senyum, "Kulihat kau sudah memiliki seorang teman."

Pasti Jihee yang dimaksud oleh Leeteuk. "Namanya Jihee, dan dia anak orang kaya, tetapi dia baik kepadaku berbeda dengan yang lainnya."

"Jadi tidak semua orang kaya berpikiran sempit bukan?" Leeteuk tertawa, "Setidaknya sekarang hari-harimu menyenangkan."

"Iya… Sangat menyenangkan memiliki teman di kampus, selama ini aku selalu sendirian sehingga setiap detiknya terasa lama, tetapi aku tetap harus berjuang menyelesaikannya dengan nilai yang baik supaya bisa membalas budi kepada keluarga Lee."

"Ternyata menjadi anak angkat keluarga kaya cukup berat ya?" gumam Leeteuk dengan ironis.

Renjun tersenyum menyetujui, "Sangat berat. Dulu aku hidup dengan sederhana, tidak memikirkan apakah kita akan punya musuh atau tidak, kami tidak sempat memikirkan hal semacam itu karena pikiran kami sudah tersita tentang kecemasan memikirkan apa yang akan kami makan esok hari."

Renjun mengangkat bahu, "Sedangkan orang kaya, mereka semua sibuk memikirkan cara melindungi diri dari musuh-musuhnya, kemudian saling mencurigai dan berpikir siapa yang menjadi musuh terselubung."

Leeteuk tertawa. "Seperti halnya sahabat, musuh itu ada di mana-mana Renjun, tidak peduli kita orang kaya ataupun orang miskin. Seperti minumanmu. Lihat, dia berwarna putih bersih, bayangkan itu adalah dirimu dan sahabat-sahabatmu, satu pikiran, sama-sama berwarna putih. Tetapi lalu ada butiran-butiran remah oreo itu, berwarna hitam dan banyak, menodai warna putihnya hingga menjadi abu-abu, bayangkan itu adalah musuh-musuhmu, selalu ada di sekitarmu, mengincarmu, tidak menyukaimu, mempunyai rencana terselubung." Leeteuk mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah melalui mereka semua, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya karena mereka terlalu banyak, kau hanya bisa melaluinya, selaras bersamanya, dan kemudian kau bisa membuat musuh-musuhmu itu menghilang dengan sendirinya, kalah oleh dominasi rasa susu yang manis dan segar, sehingga kemudian hanya menjadi pelengkap yang manis."

Renjun tertawa mendengar filosofi Leeteuk, "Jadi pada intinya aku harus bisa membuat musuh-musuhku menjadi manis?"

Leeteuk tergelak, "Ya. Tetapi sebelumnya kau harus bisa menemukan mana yang bisa diubah menjadi manis, mana yang memang pahit dan tak bisa diperbaiki, dan mana yang berpura-pura menjadi manis, yang terakhir itulah yang paling berbahaya."

"Berbahaya?"

"Ya. Tidak ada yang lebih berbahaya selain seorang musuh yang berpura-pura manis di depanmu."

 **-oOo-**

"Bagaimana harimu?" Jeno mengetuk pintu kamar Renjun dan mendapati Renjun sedang belajar di mejanya. Dengan langkah elegan, lelaki itu duduk di pinggir ranjang Renjun. Jeno masih memakai jas dan dasinya sudah dilonggarkan. Terlihat jelas lelaki itu tampak kelelahan.

"Baru pulang kerja, _hyung_?" Renjun meletakkan buku pelajarannya dan mengernyit, Jeno tampak pucat. "Kau tidak apa-apa Jeno _hyung_?"

"Sepertinya aku sedikit flu. Aku batuk-batuk dari tadi dan tenggorokanku sakit." lelaki itu berdeham, "Tapi aku sudah minum obat flu, sebentar lagi juga sembuh."

"Oh." Renjun melirik Jeno dengan cemas, "Sepertinya kau harus ke dokter."

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." tiba-tiba lelaki itu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang Renjun. Renjun menoleh kaget, hampir berdiri dari duduknya.

"Jeno _hyung_?"

"Please. Jangan berteriak." lelaki itu mengernyit, membuat Renjun tertegun, padahal dia sama sekali tidak berteriak, Jeno berbaring dan menutup matanya dengan sebelah lengannya, "Kepalaku pusing seperti berdentam-dentam, biarkan aku berbaring sebentar di sini."

Renjun terdiam, merasa kasihan kepada Jeno, sepertinya lelaki itu benar-benar sakit. Ya sudah, biarlah. Lagipula Renjun masih belum ingin tidur, dia harus belajar sampai larut malam untuk persiapan ujian minggu depan.

Waktu berlalu, dan Renjun larut dalam kegiatan belajarnya. Diiringi suara dengkuran halus Jeno yang sepertinya jatuh terlelap ke dalam tidurnya, mungkin karena pengaruh obat flunya.

Renjun menguap dan melirik jam di dinding, sudah jam dua pagi, dan dia mengantuk. Dengan bingung diliriknya Jeno yang masih pulas di atas ranjangnya.

 _Lalu dia harus bagaimana?_

Dengan bingung Renjun memutar kursinya dan menghadap ke arah ranjang. Jeno sedang tidur pulas. Dan ketika tidur lelaki itu tampak sangat tampan. Gurat-gurat sinis di wajahnya tidak tampak dan lelaki itu kelihatan begitu polos seperti bayi, bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan napasnya teratur. Renjun larut dalam kenikmatan memandangi maha karya Tuhan di depannya. Tuhan pasti sedang tersenyum ketika menciptakan sosok ini.

Mata itu terbuka. Seketika itu juga langsung menatap tajam ke arah Renjun. Membuat Renjun berjingkat dari duduknya karena kaget.

Lelaki itu tampaknya tipikal orang yang langsung sadar ketika bangun, dia mengerutkan keningnya menatap Renjun.

"Kenapa kau menatapku?"

Renjun merasa pipinya memerah, "Aku tidak menatapmu." dipalingkannya wajahnya, tidak mampu menahankan tatapan tajam Jeno kepadanya.

Lelaki itu beranjak duduk di ranjang, memandangi sekeliling dan menatap Renjun lagi.

"Kenapa aku tidur di kamarmu?" gumamnya menuduh.

Renjun menaikkan alisnya jengkel. "Kau yang datang kesini ketika aku sedang belajar lalu tiba-tiba tidur di ranjangku. Coba tanya dirimu sendiri."

"Oh." Jeno tampak mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Maaf."

Lelaki itu tampak sakit, Renjun menatapnya dengan cemas, "Kau tidak apa-apa Jeno _hyung_? Bagaimana pusing dan flumu?"

"Aku masih pusing." lelaki itu tampak terhuyung, "Aku akan kembali ke kamarku."

Pintu tertutup di depan Renjun, meninggalkan Renjun yang menatap cemas.

 **-oOo-**

Jeno terserang flu keesokan harinya. Suara batuknya terdengar ke seluruh penjuru rumah saking kerasnya. Batuknya terdengar kering dan itu pasti menyakitkan. Renjun memutuskan untuk tidak masuk kuliah untuk menunggui Jeno, Nyonya Lee sedang ada di luar negeri.

"Pergilah." Jeno terbatuk-batuk dan mengusirnya, dokter sudah memeriksanya dan memberikan obat. Dan sekarang Renjun sedang mencoba membantu Jeno meminum obatnya. Tetapi lelaki itu dengan kasar menolak bantuannya.

"Pergilah, kenapa kau tidak masuk kuliah?"

"Aku harus menungguimu, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian dengan kondisi seperti ini."

"Aku sudah biasa seperti ini." tatapan Jeno tampak sedih, "Sakit sendirian dan hanya ditemani pelayan sementara kedua orang tuaku pergi entah kemana."

Renjun menatap Jeno dan menyadari kepedihan di mata lelaki itu. Kasihan lelaki ini, dia hidup bergelimang harta, tetapi kehilangan kasih sayang orangtuanya. Kini Renjun mengerti apa yang menyebabkan Jeno selalu bersikap sinis dan penuh kebencian.

"Sekarang berbeda, kau mempunyai seorang adik, dan adikmu akan merawatmu." Renjun menyerahkan pil-pil obat dari dokter ke arah Jeno bersama dengan segelas air putih, "Ini minumlah obatmu."

Jeno menatap Renjun, tampak tertegun dengan perkataan Renjun tadi, sejenak dia ingin membantah, lalu dia menghela napas dan menerima obat itu dan meminumnya, ditatapnya Renjun dengan kesal setelahnya.

"Sudah kuminum. Puas?"

"Puas. Sekarang tidur."

Lelaki itu menggerutu, tetapi tidak membantah. Mungkin tubuhnya sudah terlalu sakit. Dia masuk ke dalam selimutnya, terbatuk-batuk sebentar, dan tak lama kemudian, mungkin karena pengaruh obat langsung tertidur pulas.

Renjun menghela napas panjang. Semoga obat itu bisa meredakan sakit Jeno. Lelaki itu tampak begitu tersiksa ketika batuk, meskipun demikian tatapan sinis dan kejamnya tidak hilang, Renjun tersenyum, dasar Jeno…

Suara bel dipintu mengalihkan perhatian Renjun, tampak pelayan membuka pintu dan terdengar percakapan-percakapan di sana.

Renjun beranjak dengan hati-hati, merapikan selimut Jeno lalu melangkah keluar ruangan. Dia menengok ke lobby mansion di lantai bawah.

Kun ada di sana. Lelaki itu mendongak dan menatapnya dengan tatapan mata yang bening, "Aku dengar kau tidak masuk kuliah. Tadi aku menjemputmu di kampus." Kun bergumam pelan sambil menaiki tangga, "Maaf aku cemas, jadi aku datang kemari."

Renjun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Untunglah kau datang Kun _hyung_. Aku tidak bisa masuk karena aku merawat Jeno _hyung_."

Kun mengerutkan keningnya, "Jeno sakit? Sakit apa?"

"Sepertinya dia sedang flu dan batuk… Dia sedang tidur di atas."

"Dokter sudah memeriksanya?"

"Sudah, dan aku juga sudah memberinya obat."

Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Jangan cemas Renjun, aku akan menginap di sini, untuk menemani kalian."

Renjun menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Setidaknya kalau ada lelaki dewasa lain selain dirinya di rumah ini, dia bisa tenang kalau nanti Jeno kenapa-napa. Kun adalah sahabat Jeno dia pasti akan menjaganya.

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Chap 4 up…**

 **ADUDUHH KUN TAU AJA ADA YANG MAU CULIK INJUN, KU KIRA KUN SUKA AMA INJUN TRUS PDKTNYA JEMPUT INJUN NGAMPUS TIAP HARI, EHHH, TAUNYA KARNA ADA YG MAU CULIK SI INJUN, HADEHHH, SAPA LAGI TUHH YG MAU CULIK ANAKKU YG PALING MANIS, SINI KALO BERANI HADEPIN JENO,, EH LHO KOK /SLAP/CAPSLOCK KEGENCET HP/**

 **Hai hai, aku dateng lagi nihh, ada yg nungguin ff remake ini?**

 **Btw, aku mau tanya nih, wajah Kun ituh apa ganteng saking gantengnya mendekati cantik yaa?**

 **Soalnya di atas karakter kun begonohh,, tp setelah aku pikir2 sihh, sifatnya yg keliatan kalem tuhh yg bikin dia cantik/tambah ngaco/ ehh, tp gituh2 dia semenya si wingwing di ff yg pernah ku baca sihh…**

 **Balesan Review Kemaren:**

 **ugotnajaem:** aku masih belum tau jeno suka renjun apa gg, mungkin dia merasa bersalah sama renjun, mmm tp kayaknya jeno udah mulai suka beneran sama renjun, kamu tunggu kelanjutannya aja yaa.. nanti kalo aku bocorin kamu gg penasaran lagi dongg..

 **JaeEun21:** nihh udahh aku lanjut bebeb, jangan notice aku lagi,, palagi notice di RED NIGHT YUCHAN,, dududuhh bebeb gg sabaran ihh… mungkin kamu bacanya gg langsung sekarang, karna mungkin bebeb sekarang lagi bobog… maaf ya beb, up ku kemalaman…

 **It's YuanRenKai:** iniih dah ku lanjuttt… ihh, kamu pinter banget nebaknya.. hahaha…

 **chittaphon27:** mmm, ini kelamaan gg up nya?

 **kono Ouji sama ga inai:** okay, makasih udah mau nunggu ff remake inihh…

 **hopekies:** kamu bacakan musuh yg pura2 manis yg paling berbahaya, mungkin itu karakter asli si Jihee…

 **gilanghhun:** 13 chap

 **nrlyukkeuri96:** gwaenchana kakak kembar, santai aja slow2..

 **Cheon yi:** aku terharu ama kesetiaanmu nungguin ff remake inihh.. kapan yaa momen2 manis noren muncul lagi?/lho kok tanya aku kan kamu authornya/slap/

 **norenship23:** aduhh anak sulung mamih muncul jugaa,,, noviii mamih kangen ama kamu nak.. gpp nak, mamih maklum kamu masih nabung buat beli kuota, kuota emang mahal untuk ukuran anak sma kayak kamu,, maafkeun mamih yg gg mampu beliin kamu kuota nak.. mamih belum kerja soalnya, papih kamu juga lupa sama mamih.. huhuhu /sebenernya inih ngomong apa?/

 **nichi:** iyaa nih, aku juga gg nyangka kun bakalan kayak gituhh… sip fatin, nanti aku chat kamu kalo aku bingung… btw, chap kemarin kenapa kamu nagih aku kuota? Emang aku ada janji buat beliin kamu kuota gituhh?

Terakhir

Reviewnya dooonggg...

Sign

Minnie


	6. Chapter 5

**5**

 **Grey Morning "Sweet Enemy" (Noren Version)**

 **Cast :**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Qian Kun**

 **Summary:**

 **Semua orang menganggap Renjun beruntung karena bisa mendapat beasiswa dan bisa tinggal di mansion keluarga Lee. Tetapi tidak ada yang mengerti bahwa yang paling diinginkan Renjun adalah bisa lulus sekolah dan kemudian bisa hidup mandiri tanpa bergantung pada orang lain. Dan hubungannya dengan Jeno membawa sebuah masalah rumit di kehidupannya sekarang.**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning:**

 **BL, Yaoi, out karakter. Cerita ini bukan punya aku, aku hanya me** _ **remake**_ **nya jadi versi NOREN, cerita aslinya punya Kak Santhy Agatha judul novelnya Sweet Enemy… Jadi kalo nemu crita yg sama dengan pair yg beda, itu wajar. Harap maklum karna critanya emang bagus, jadi banyak yg me** _ **remake**_ **nya (termasuk aku juga.. hehehe)**

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **** **ugotnajaem, K** **M-FARA, realloveexonct, renjun23, chittaphon27, JaeEun21, It's YuanRenKai, fangirlalala, gilanghhun, nrlyukkeuri96, kono Ouji sama ga inai, hopekies, ParkYuu, FujosGirl, nichi, Cheon yi, hyena lee, and yang udah Favorite & Follow ff remake inihh… **

**-oOo-**

" _Pelukan, adalah hadiah dari Tuhan bagi manusia yang mampu menyayangi sesamanya._ _"_

(..•ˋ_ˊ•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..•ˆ_ˆ•..)kkkk

 **-oOo-**

"Tak kusangka seorang Lee Jeno bisa sakit juga." Kun tersenyum sambil melipat lengannya, dia menatap Jeno dan tersenyum lucu, "Kupikir kau bukan manusia. Ternyata kau manusia biasa."

"Kau datang kesini hanya untuk mengejekku?" Jeno menatap tajam, terbatuk-batuk sebentar.

Kun terkekeh dan mengangsurkan segelas air kepada Jeno untuk meredakan batuknya, "Wah, aku datang untuk menjagamu, kebetulan tadi siang aku mampir dan begitu masuk, Renjun datang dengan cemas mengatakan kalau kau sakit."

"Renjun mencemaskanku?" Jeno bergumam, membayangkan Renjun. Tatapan lembut Jeno itu tidak lepas dari pengamatan Kun yang tajam.

"Yah siapapun juga akan cemas kalau mendengar suara batukmu yang keras dan kering itu."

"Aku tertular salah satu staffku mungkin." Jeno mengerang, "Sial, mungkin aku lelah dan daya tahanku turun."

"Yang penting kau minum obatmu. Sakitmu akan sembuh kalau kau banyak istirahat."

 **-oOo-**

"Aku memasak sup." Renjun mengintip di pintu, sambil membawa nampan. Jeno melirik Renjun dan mendengus. "Aku tidak mau sup-mu, rasanya pasti tidak enak."

Renjun berdiri mematung sambil membawa nampan dengan pandangan bingung. Lelaki ini memang sangat ketus, tetapi ketika dia sakit, sikap ketusnya berubah menjadi menjengkelkan, Renjun menghela napas panjang, dia harus sabar menghadapi Jeno, lelaki ini sedang sakit.

Renjun memasak sup jagung, sosis dan ayam. Kuah kaldunya menguarkan aroma harum ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, membuat Jeno merasakan perutnya keroncongan, tetapi dia memalingkan mukanya, berpura-pura bersikap dingin.

Kun yang melihat pemandangan itu tersenyum geli, dia berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Renjun, mengambil nampan itu darinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Renjun, aroma supmu sangat harum, aku jadi lapar."

Renjun menatap Kun dengan menyesal, "Eh… Tapi aku hanya membuat satu mangkuk." Dia membuat sup itu khusus untuk Jeno. Dia tidak berpikiran kalau Kun juga ingin karena di ruang makan, koki telah menyiapkan makan malam untuk Kun. Oh astaga dia sungguh tidak sopan kepada Kun…

Kun terkekeh melihat penyesalan di mata Renjun, dia meletakkan nampan itu di meja, "Tidak apa-apa. Toh Jeno tidak menginginkannya, jadi aku pasti boleh mencicipinya. Benar kan Jeno?" Kun melirik ke arah Jeno yang tetap diam.

Dengan gaya ala pencicip makanan, Kun menghirup aroma sup itu, "Hmm harum sekali, rasanya pasti seenak aromanya," diraihnya sendok hendak mencicipi.

"Jangan!" Jeno berseru tiba-tiba, membuat gerakan Kun terhenti.

"Ada apa Jeno?" Kun terlihat geli, Renjun bisa melihat itu di matanya.

"Aku harus minum obat, jadi kupikir aku akan memakan sup itu."

Kali ini Kun benar-benar tampak menahan tawa, "Kau mau disuapi siapa? Aku atau Renjun?"

Jeno memandang Kun dan Renjun berganti-ganti dengan muram, lalu mendengus, "Tidak, aku bisa makan sendiri."

Renjun berusaha menyembunyikan senyum gelinya ketika bertanya, "Apakah kau ingin dibuatkan susu vanila hangat Jeno _hyung_? Itu akan membuat badanmu lebih enak. Aku bisa mencampurkan remahan oreo di dalamnya seperti dulu."

"Susu dengan remahan oreo?" Kun menyela, tampak tertarik, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Rasanya enak, aku sering minum setiap pagi di café langgananku, milkshake oreo... Kemudian aku mencobanya di rumah dengan susu hangat dan vanila, ternyata enak." Jawab Renjun bersemangat.

Kun tersenyum lembut melihat betapa bersemangatnya Renjun ketika menceritakan minuman favoritnya, "Mungkin kapan-kapan aku harus mencobanya, di mana cafe itu?"

"Namanya Garden Cafe, aku bisa mengantarmu kalau…"

Jeno yang dari tadi hanya diam, menatap bergantian antara Renjun dan Kun yang bercakap-cakap dan seolah melupakan kehadirannya di ruangan ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyela.

"Kurasa aku mau susu vanila dan oreo itu Renjun."

"Aku juga mau satu." Kun bergumam cepat, tidak mempedulikan Jeno yang langsung melemparinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku akan membuatkannya." jawab Renjun senang. "Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, nanti akan kubawa minumannya ke sini kalau sudah jadi." Renjun tersenyum dan mundur ke pintu.

"Terima kasih Renjun." gumam Kun pelan. Ketika Renjun melirik Kun, lelaki itu mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum. Membuat Renjun membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman lebar mempelihatkan gigi gingsul yang membuat Renjun tampak manis.

 **-oOo-**

Malam itu hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya. Dan petir menyambar-nyambar. Sambaran petir diikuti suara gemuruh membuat jendela kaca bergetar dengan begitu kerasnya. Jeno terbangun mendengar suara berisik itu, dan langsung teringat kepada Renjun, dia ingat betapa takutnya Renjun terhadap petir, betapa tubuhnya gemetaran seakan menanggung rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

Dengan panik, Jeno mencoba bangun, tetapi kepalanya pening, membuatnya jatuh lagi ke atas ranjang. Dipanggilnya Kun yang tampaknya tertidur di sofa dengan suara keras, Kun mengenakan earphone di telinganya untuk mendengarkan musik, sehingga suara keras itu tidak langsung membuatnya bangun.

" _Hyung_! Kun _hyung_ Bangun!" Jeno akhirnya berteriak dengan lebih keras, lengannya menggapai dan berhasil menyentuh Kun, mengguncangnya keras.

Kun menggeliat, setengah terjaga mendengar panggilan Jeno, dia melepaskan earphone-nya dan mengerutkan kening bingung, tetapi kemudian langsung terjaga ketika petir menyambar lagi, menimbulkan suara yang luar biasa kerasnya.

Lelaki itu langsung tegak berdiri.

" _Hyung_! Renjun! Renjun takut akan suara petir…"

"Aku tahu." Kun setengah melompat dan berlari keluar dari kamar Jeno.

 **-oOo-**

Petir datang lagi menyambar-nyambar, menimbulkan bayangan cahaya yang menakutkan di kamar. Renjun bersembunyi di pojok, bersandar di kaki ranjang, kakinya dilipat di atas karpet dan tangannya menutupi kedua telinganya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya, membuatnya ingin pingsan.

Lalu suara petir menyambar lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi.

Renjun memekik ketakutan setiap petir itu berbunyi. Dia mulai menangis. Oh ya ampun. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Petir ini sepertinya tidak akan berhenti menyambar dalam waktu yang lama, karena hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Kaki Renjun terlalu lemah untuk berdiri, dan dia tidak bisa mengharapkan Jeno datang kepadanya, memeluknya seperti malam itu. Petir menyambar lagi. membuat Renjun menjerit kencang.

Pada saat itulah pintu terhempas dengan kasar, Kun berdiri di sana, terengah-engah karena setengah berlari. Dan mereka berdua bertatapan.

 **-oOo-**

Kaki Renjun terlalu lemas untuk berdiri menghampiri Kun, dia tetap menutup kedua telinganya ketika petir itu menyambar lagi dan lagi, menimbulkan suara keras yang memekakkan telinganya.

Kun melangkah pelan, dan berjongkok lembut di sebelah Renjun.

"Hei… Jangan takut, ada aku di sini."

Seluruh tubuh Renjun gemetaran dan berkeringat dingin, Renjun menangis dan Kun mengusap air matanya dengan lembut. Ketika petir menyambar lagi, Renjun memekik dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kun. Lelaki itu langsung memeluknya erat, mengusap punggungnya, mencoba menenangkannya.

Kun mengecup puncak kepala Renjun lembut, lalu melepas earphone yang masih tergantung di lehernya. Dipakaikannya earphone itu ke kedua telinga Renjun. Suara musik yang familiar mengalun di telinganya. Nadanya… Ini nada yang dinyanyikan anak kecil itu di mimpinya… Ini… Ini adalah rekaman permainan biola Kun. Renjun merasakan aroma yang familiar itu melingkupinya. Dia mendongak dan menatap Kun dengan bingung. Kun tersenyum kepada Renjun. Lalu memeluk Renjun erat-erat.

"Sekarang petir tidak akan menakutimu lagi," dipeluknya Renjun dan dibuainya dalam pelukannya sampai Renjun tertidur lelap.

 **-oOo-**

Ketika bangun keesokan harinya, Renjun sendirian. Dia tertidur di karpet, tetapi selimut menyelubungi tubuhnya dan membuatnya hangat. Di telinganya masih mengalun earphone yang mengalunkan lagu itu dari pemutar musik warna hitam yang tergeletak di lantai. Renjun tercenung. Lagu ini. Dia tidak mungkin salah, ini adalah lagu yang selalu muncul di dalam mimpi-mimpinya.

 _Apakah Kun anak lelaki kecil di mimpinya itu?_

 _Tetapi kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?_

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Aku tahu chap ini pendek, mangkanya aku up langsung dua chap.. tapi gak langsung, chap 6 menyusul, so buat yang baca besok harus review chap dua-duanya, okay…**

 **Sign**

 **Minnie**


	7. Chapter 6

**6**

 **Grey Morning "Sweet Enemy" (Noren Version)**

 **Cast :**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Qian Kun**

 **Summary:**

 **Semua orang menganggap Renjun beruntung karena bisa mendapat beasiswa dan bisa tinggal di mansion keluarga Lee. Tetapi tidak ada yang mengerti bahwa yang paling diinginkan Renjun adalah bisa lulus sekolah dan kemudian bisa hidup mandiri tanpa bergantung pada orang lain. Dan hubungannya dengan Jeno membawa sebuah masalah rumit di kehidupannya sekarang.**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning:**

 **BL, Yaoi, out karakter. Cerita ini bukan punya aku, aku hanya me** _ **remake**_ **nya jadi versi NOREN, cerita aslinya punya Kak Santhy Agatha judul novelnya Sweet Enemy… Jadi kalo nemu crita yg sama dengan pair yg beda, itu wajar. Harap maklum karna critanya emang bagus, jadi banyak yg me** _ **remake**_ **nya (termasuk aku juga.. hehehe)**

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **ugotnajaem, KM-FARA, realloveexonct, renjun23, chittaphon27, JaeEun21, It's YuanRenKai, fangirlalala, gilanghhun, nrlyukkeuri96, kono Ouji sama ga inai, hopekies, ParkYuu, FujosGirl, nichi, Cheon yi, hyena lee, and yang udah Favorite & Follow ff remake inihh… **

**-oOo-**

" _Seorang anak adalah kumpulan butiran kasih sayang, dia hanya bisa membenci ketika dia tidak punya pilihan lain._ _"_

(..•ˋ_ˊ•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..•ˆ_ˆ•..)kkkk

 **-oOo-**

Renjun menatap earphone di tangannya dengan ragu. Diputarnya ipod mini itu, pemutar musiknya masih memainkan lagu yang sama, permainan biola yang pastinya dimainkan oleh Kun, ini adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan anak kecil itu dalam mimpi-mimpi yang sering sekali muncul akhir-akhir ini. Apakah ini ada hubungannya ataukah hanya kebetulan semata?

Renjun beranjak dari lantai dan melangkah duduk ke atas ranjang, melipat selimutnya dan meletakkan selimut itu di dekatnya. Semalam sangat mirip dengan mimpinya… Petir yang sama… Pelukan yang sama… Tetapi bagaimanapun Renjun mencoba, dia tidak bisa mengingat siapa anak laki-laki itu dan kenapa dia memimpikan kejadian itu.

Renjun melangkah ke kamar mandi, dan mandi. Dia melirik ke arah jam dinding. Ini waktunya Jeno sarapan, dia harus ke dapur mengambil makanan untuk Jeno…dan semoga dia bisa berbicara dengan Kun, menanyakan kebingungannya, semoga Kun punya jawaban untuknya…

 **-oOo-**

Renjun membawa nampan berisi mangkuk sup daging dan telur serta kentang panggang. Lalu mengetuk pintu kamar Jeno sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan mangkuk itu di tangannya.

Jeno sendiri yang membukakan pintu kamarnya, lelaki itu tampak pucat, tetapi kondisinya sudah membaik. Jeno mengangkat alisnya melihat Renjun, lalu meraih nampan makanan itu dari tangan Renjun.

"Biarkan aku saja yang membawanya." lelaki itu masih memakai piyama, dia melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dan meletakkan nampan itu di meja.

Renjun mengikuti masuk, lalu berdiri canggung di tengah ruangan kamar. Tidak ada orang lain di kamar itu, hanya ada Jeno.

"Kemana Kun _hyung_?"

"Sudah pulang." Jeno duduk di kursi, "Duduklah Renjun, kau sudah makan?"

"Aku sudah makan di bawah sana." Renjun berusaha mengatasi kekecewaannya karena Kun sudah pulang, padahal tadi dia sangat berharap bisa mendapatkan keterangan dari Kun. Sekarang dia bahkan tidak bisa menghubungi Kun karena dia tidak punya nomor kontaknya. Yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menunggu Kun menemuinya.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" Renjun bertanya kepada Jeno yang mulai mencicipi supnya.

"Lapar." Jeno mengernyit sambil menatap supnya, "Tetapi tidak bisa menikmati makanan, aku tidak bisa mencium aroma apapun."

Renjun tertawa, lalu duduk di kursi di depan Jeno.

"Tetapi kondisimu sudah jauh lebih baik. Kau sudah bisa berdiri, kemarin jangankan berdiri, bangun dari ranjang saja sepertinya kau kesakitan."

Jeno tersenyum, "Yah… Aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu Renjun."

"Sama-sama."

Jeno agak tercekat, "Maafkan aku, sikapku buruk kalau sedang sakit."

"Kalau sedang sakit?" Renjun mengangkat alisnya menahan geli, membuat Jeno menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Oke sifatku memang buruk, sepanjang waktu. Mau apa lagi? Begitulah aku."

"Aku tidak protes kok," Renjun tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Jeno membalas senyum Renjun ketika lelaki itu mengangguk, "Renjun, malam kemarin ada petir. Aku tahu kau ketakutan. Aku ingin menolong tetapi tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur. Aku meminta bantuan Kun, apakah Kun menolongmu?"

"Ya." Renjun tersenyum. "Dia memasangkan ini ditelingaku." Renjun menunjukkan earphone dan pemutar musik itu kepada Jeno, semula dia ingin mengembalikannya kepada Kun, tetapi karena Kun tidak ada, dia memutuskan untuk menyimpannya dulu sampai nanti dia bisa bertemu Kun lagi.

"Kun tidak kembali ke kamar sampai lama." Pandangan Jeno berubah menyelidik, "Apakah dia memelukmu dan tidur di kamarmu?"

Pipi Renjun memerah menerima tatapan menyelidik Jeno, "Dia memelukku." Renjun mengangkat bahunya, "Lalu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, musik di sini memenuhi telingaku, aku tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi, bahkan suara petir sekalipun, dan sepertinya aku langsung jatuh tertidur."

Jeno menarik napas panjang. Menahan dorongan cemburu membayangkan adegan Kun yang memeluk Renjun.

"Kenapa kau begitu takut petir Renjun?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Renjun tersenyum malu. "Begitu mendengar pertir seakan semua mimpi burukku berkumpul jadi satu, aku mulai gemetaran dan tubuhku kaku tidak bisa bergerak lagi."

"Mungkin ada trauma di masa kecilmu?"

"Aku tidak ingat." Renjun mendesah frustrasi, "Seandainya saja aku bisa mengingatnya, mungkin itu bisa membantuku menyembuhkan ketakutanku."

 **-oOo-**

Renjun takut petir. Kun membatin sambil mengelus biolanya dalam kegelapan kamarnya. Sepertinya kenangan malam itu telah membawa trauma buruk bagi Renjun, malam perpisahan itu.

Mereka ada di rumah. _eomma_ nya sedang berteriak-teriak kepada _appa_ mereka yang telah menghancurkan semua rencana masa depan mereka. _Appa_ nya telah kehilangan kesempatan menjadi orang terkenal dengan menyelamatkan anak orang kaya dari penculikan. Saraf utama di tangan _appa_ nya luka permanen, sehingga dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi.

Kun yang waktu itu masih kecil, mendengarkan percakapan kedua orangtuanya yang penuh pertengkaran dan maki-makian kasar… Well, sebenarnya yang mendominasi makian kasar adalah _eomma_ nya. _Eommanya_ menghina _appa_ nya, mengatakan tidak mau hidup miskin selamanya bersama _appa_ nya, dia sudah muak dan lelah, dibebani oleh dua orang anak, dan hidup serba pas-pasan. Kesempatan karier _appa_ nya di luar negeri terlanjur membuatnya senang membayangkan bahwa mereka akan kaya. Tetapi ternyata kesempatan itu hancur begitu saja.

" _Aku akan meninggalkanmu. Aku lelah hidup miskin bersamamu!"_ Begitulah teriakan _eomma_ nya waktu itu. Kemudian hujan turun dengan derasnya, diiringi suara guntur yang menakutkan. Kun teringat akan adiknya yang tertidur di kamar. Ditinggalkannya kedua orang tuanya yang masih sibuk berperang mulut, masuk ke kamar mencari adiknya.

Saat itulah dia melihat adiknya sedang duduk gemetaran di lantai, menutup kedua telinganya dan menangis. Suara guntur dan petir telah bercampur dengan jeritan pertengkaran kedua orang tua mereka, membuatnya berpadu menjadi melodi yang mengerikan. Adiknya ketakutan…

Kun langsung memeluknya, membisikkan kata-kata menghibur dan membujuknya agar tidak menangis lagi. Kun sangat mencintai adiknya. Hanya Renjun satu-satunya harta yang dimilikinya. Tetapi bujukannya tidak berhasil, Renjun tetap menangis. Dan kemudian Kun menyanyikan lagu itu, sebuah lagu kanak-kanak yang diajarkan oleh pengasuh mereka. Dan selalu Kun nyanyikan untuk Renjun sebelum Renjun tidur. Renjun selalu mengantuk kalau Kun menyanyikan lagu itu.

Dan rupanya lagu itu berhasil, Renjun mulai mengantuk di dalam pelukannya. Tetapi kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan seluruh mimpi buruk itu terjadi. _Eomma_ nya masuk dan merenggut tangan Kun, hendak membawanya pergi.

Renjun terbangun dan menangis lagi. Dia memegang tangan Kun erat-erat, berteriak-teriak memanggil-manggil kakaknya, memohon supaya tidak dipisahkan. Tetapi sayang _eomma_ dengan kasar merenggut pegangan Renjun dan menghempaskan adik kecilnya itu ke lantai, dengan kasar mengatakan bahwa Renjun harus ikut _appa_ nya, dan Kun ikut dia. _Eomma_ nya lalu setengah menyeret Kun pergi, tidak mempedulikan permohonan Kun yang menangis tidak mau pergi. Tidak mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan Renjun kecil di lantai yang merengek-rengek ingin bersama kakaknya. Mereka dipisahkan dengan begitu kejam, di bawah hujan dan suara petir yang menggelegar.

Tidak heran kalau Renjun takut dengan suara petir. Kun mengernyitkan dahi dengan suara pedih. Hujan yang berpadu dengan petir, penuh dengan kenangan buruk bagi mereka berdua.

Sejak perpisahan itu, Kun tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang Renjun dan _appa_ nya. Mereka telah pindah ke luar kota. Sementara itu, _eomma_ nya ternyata memilih membawa Kun bukan untuk merawatnya. Kun punya bakat biola sejak kecil, dan sang _eomma_ melihatnya sebagai aset berharga. _Eomma_ nya melakukan tindakan keji. Menjualnya kepada keluarga kaya, yang mengetahui bakat bermain biola Kun, dan bersedia memberikan uang pengganti kepada _eomma_ nya karena mereka tidak bisa mempunyai anak kandung sendiri. _Eomma_ nya menerima uang dalam jumlah yang banyak. Lalu pergi entah kemana, yang pasti sang _eomma_ tidak pernah muncul lagi.

Keluarga angkat Kun memperlakukannya dengan baik. Mereka berasal dari kalangan pemusik handal, dan mereka sangat menyayangi Kun. Apalagi mereka tidak punya anak kandung sendiri. Tetapi Kun tidak pernah memaafkan tindakan _eomma_ nya yang begitu keji, memisahkannya dari adik dan ayahnya, untuk kemudian menjualnya hanya demi kekayaan dan segepok uang.

Kebenciannya kepada _eomma_ nyalah yang menyebabkan dia begitu benci kepada perempuan maupun lelaki yang mendekatinya hanya karena hartanya. Dia selalu mempermainkan mereka kemudian menghancurkannya begitu saja. Dia akan sangat puas ketika mereka menangis di kakinya, memintanya untuk tidak meninggalkan mereka.

Pertama kali dia melihat Renjun dia tahu. Tetapi dia ragu. Namanya sama. Tetapi mereka sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Kun bahkan hanya bisa mengingat samar-samar wajah adiknya karena waktu itu dia sendiri masih kecil. Tetapi kemudian Jeno menceritakan hutang budinya kepada _Appa_ Renjun kepadanya. Membuat Kun mengetahui semuanya.

Renjun adalah adik kandungnya. Dan Jeno adalah anak itu, anak lelaki kaya yang diselamatkan oleh _appa_ nya, yang bertanggung jawab terhadap hancurnya keluarga mereka.

 **-oOo-**

"Aku senang akhirnya kau masuk, aku merindukanmu." Jihee tersenyum girang ketika melihat Renjun datang.

Renjun tersenyum, "Jeno _hyung_ sudah baikan, jadi aku bisa kuliah lagi."

"Syukurlah." Jihee menatap Renjun, "Kau pasti kerepotan merawatnya sendirian."

"Tidak juga." Renjun tertawa. "Banyak pelayan yang membantuku, dan ada Kun _hyung_ juga."

"Kun- _ssi_ datang?" Jihee menatap Renjun penuh arti, "Tampaknya dia sedang berusaha mendekatimu Renjun, kau harus berhati-hati. Jangan-jangan dia sedang mengincarmu sebagai korban berikutnya."

"Tidak mungkin, aku bukan selera Kun _hyung_." Renjun tertawa lagi, "Setahuku deretan mantan kekasih Kun _hyung_ semuanya cantik-cantik."

"Kau juga cantik Renjun, hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya." Jihee tersenyum lembut, "Menurutmu apakah Kun- _ssi_ akan menjemputmu lagi sore ini? Dia bilang dia akan terus menjemputmu sampai kau mau menggunakan jasa sopir pribadi bukan?"

"Aku rasa Kun _hyung_ tidak perlu repot-repot." Renjun menghela napas, "Aku sudah bilang kepada Jeno _hyung,_ seperti usulanmu waktu itu, aku menggunakan jasa supir pribadi."

Jihee tertegun, lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala setuju, ditepuknya pundak Renjun sambil memuji, "Keputusan bagus. Setidaknya keamananmu terjamin Renjun."

"Yah, meskipun aku ragu apakah ada orang yang mau menculikku."

Jihee tertawa, "Kau akan terkejut Renjun, mungkin banyak orang yang ingin menculikmu, kau adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan keluarga Lee."

"Tetapi aku bukan bagian dari mereka."

"Tetapi orang-orang jahat itu mungkin berpikir kalau mereka menahanmu, keluarga Lee akan menolongmu."

Renjun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Dan menurutku, kalau ada yang menculikmu Jeno-lah yang pertama kali akan berusaha menyelamatkanmu. Dia tampaknya sangat menyayangimu, kau beruntung Renjun."

Pipi Renjun memerah mendengar kata-kata Jihee, "Jangan mengarang. Jeno _hyung_ tidak mungkin menyayangiku. Dia hanya merasa bersalah karena telah memperlakukanku buruk dulu."

Jihee tertawa, "Tetapi pipimu memerah," gumamnya menggoda. "Tidak… Pipiku tidak merah." Renjun membantah, "Ayo masuk, kita sudah terlambat ke kelas." Merekapun berjalan melalui lorong menuju kelas perkuliahan.

 **-oOo-**

 _Sepertinya rencananya harus dimodifikasi_. Dia mengamati sore itu. Ketika Renjun sepulang kuliah keluar dari gerbang dan memasuki mobil pribadi yang menjemputnya. Renjun memutuskan memakai mobil dan supir pribadi untuk menjemputnya, itu berarti dia tidak akan bisa melakukan usaha penculikannya dari tempat kuliah Renjun. Dia harus bisa memancing Renjun supaya bisa berada di tempat yang rentan, dan dia bisa dengan leluasa menculik lelaki itu…

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **ASTAGAAA ANAKKU MAU DICULIK? SEBENERNYA SIAPA SIHH YANG MAU CULIK INJUNNIE? DASAR KURANG KERJAAN... SUKA CULIK ANAK ORANG... KUALAT BARU TAHU RASA**

 **JENO-YAAA... LINDUNGI ANAK MAMIH SI INJUNN!**

 **(abaikan drama gaje di atas)**

 **Siapa yang nebak anak yg di mimpi Renjun itu Kun? Yg menebak Kun kalian benar, YEAYY… plokplakplok…**

 **Dan yang nebak KunRen saudaraan juga benar,, yeayy…**

 **Untuk yg nebak Haechan maaf yaa, kamu salah Haechan gak akan muncul di crita ini cuz aku udah buat part crita Haechan sendiri tpi bukan di sini…**

 **Btw, aku jadi sedih bacanya, diatas Kun bagian flashback waktu KunRen kecil, aku hampir nangis,, kasian Renjun harus pisah dengan kakaknya.. huhuhu.. eomma mereka jahat bener sihh.. tapi sifat Kun yg suka mencampakkan orang juga salah, tpi terserah Kun sihh, cogan kan bebas,,,**

 **Ohh, Kun itu uke.. ku kira seme, soalnya waktu baca ff yg slight kunwin, kun seme sihh jadi kebawa sampai sekarang pemikiran bahwa kun seme,, hehehe.. habis loselose a.k.a winwin kan imut gemesin gituhh masa seme sihh, secara kun kan lebih cepat tanggap dari winwin dan lebih gentle dari winwin, menurutku sihh.**

 **Aku tau chap ini juga pendek, trus kenapa gg di gabung sekalian ma chap lima? Kan setiap chap kata pembuka penuh makna berbeda-beda tuh, jadi gg aku gabung…**

 **Buat yang tanya member NCT DREAM bakalan muncul gg, jawabannya gg, karna apa aku udah nyebar member2 NCT DREAM/127 di remake novel kak Santhy yang lain…**

 **Btw, sekalian promosi nihh, aku baru buat ff Oneshoot MinRen (JaeminxRenjun) lhoo, kalo mau kalian mampir gpp, palagi ninggalin review, euhh aku lebih suka.. hehehe**

 **Terakhir**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW OKAY**

 **Sign**

 **Minnie**


	8. Chapter 7

**7**

 **Grey Morning "Sweet Enemy" (Noren Version)**

 **Cast :**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Qian Kun**

 **Seo Jihee (OC)**

 **Nakamoto Yuta**

 **Summary:**

 **Semua orang menganggap Renjun beruntung karena bisa mendapat beasiswa dan bisa tinggal di mansion keluarga Lee. Tetapi tidak ada yang mengerti bahwa yang paling diinginkan Renjun adalah bisa lulus sekolah dan kemudian bisa hidup mandiri tanpa bergantung pada orang lain. Dan hubungannya dengan Jeno membawa sebuah masalah rumit di kehidupannya sekarang.**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning:**

 **BL, Yaoi, out karakter. Cerita ini bukan punya aku, aku hanya me** _ **remake**_ **nya jadi versi NOREN, cerita aslinya punya Kak Santhy Agatha judul novelnya Sweet Enemy… Jadi kalo nemu crita yg sama dengan pair yg beda, itu wajar. Harap maklum karna critanya emang bagus, jadi banyak yg me** _ **remake**_ **nya (termasuk aku juga.. hehehe)**

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **KM-FARA, ti. tok.7, gilanghhun, kono Ouji sama ga inai, chittaphon27, JaeEun21, hyena leee, Min Milly, It's YuanRenKai, Cheon yi, renjun23, Byunnie puppy, FujosGirl, nrlyukkeuri96, ugotnajaem, kookies, dan yang udah Follow & Favorite epep inihh…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

" _Kemarahan yang tersimpan jauh di dalam dirimu, bisa menjadikanmu gila suatu saat nanti_ _"_

(..•ˋ_ˊ•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..•ˆ_ˆ•..)kkkk

 **-oOo-**

Hari ini Kun sedang mengunjungi mansion Jeno membawakan buah-buahan untuk menengok si sakit. Sayangnya yang dicarinya tidak ada, dari pelayannya dia tahu bahwa Jeno sudah masuk kerja. Membuat Kun menunggu hampir selama dua jam. Akhirnya Jeno pulang dari kantor, dan sepertinya kondisi kesehatannya belum pulih benar. Kun memandang ke arah Jeno yang masih terbatuk-batuk dan mengangkat alisnya melihat wajah Jeno yang masih pucat.

"Seharusnya kau tidak masuk kerja dulu," gumamnya.

Jeno cemberut, "Aku bosan di rumah. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan."

"Kau bisa tidur dan beristirahat." Kun terkekeh, "Itu yang biasanya dilakukan oleh orang sakit."

Jeno menghela napas panjang, lalu membanting tubuhnya dan berbaring di sofa besar di depan Kun. Lalu dia menoleh dan menatap Kun dengan tajam.

"Malam itu… Saat hujan petir waktu itu."

"Ya?" Kun tampak tidak peduli, dia menghirup teh chammomile yang tadi diseduhkan oleh pelayan Jeno.

"Aku memintamu untuk melihat Renjun karena dia takut petir."

"Ya. Dia memang ketakutan dengan petir." Kun membolak-balik majalah yang ada di depannya dengan tidak peduli.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan pada Renjun? Kau tidak kembali ke kamar malam itu."

Kun mengangkat matanya dari majalahnya, mengawasi Jeno lalu tersenyum, "Kau cemburu, Jeno?"

Muka Jeno sedikit merona. Tetapi bibirnya menipis kesal. "Kata Renjun kau memasangkan earphone di telinganya, lalu dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi."

"Kau sangat perhatian padanya." Kun memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jeno, membuat Jeno semakin kesal.

"Dia sudah seperti keluargaku."

"Tetapi dia bukan adikmu." suara Kun menajam, tetapi dia kemudian menguasai diri dan senyumnya muncul kembali, "Jangan cemas Jeno, aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah kepadanya. Dia memakai earphoneku dan aku menungguinya sampai tidur. Aku menyelimutinya, dan kemudian karena aku mengantuk aku tidur di kamar tamu."

Jeno mengawasi Kun tak percaya. "Benarkah?"

"Kau bisa bertanya kepada pelayan yang membereskan kamar tamumu." Kun tersenyum dan menatap Jeno, "Kalau aku tidak mengenalmu, aku akan menduga bahwa kau sedang cemburu."

"Aku tidak cemburu." Jeno menyela keras kepala, "Aku hanya cemas kau berubah pikiran dan mengincarnya. Kau tahu aku punya hutang budi yang besar kepada Renjun dan karena itu aku bertekad menjaganya…" Jeno mengernyit, "Para mantanmu itu, mereka yang menjadi korbanmu… Mereka patah hati dan hancur… Aku tidak ingin Renjun berakhir seperti itu."

Ekspresi Kun mengeras mengingat para orang-orang yang disakitinya. Berbeda dengan Jeno, tidak ada penyesalan di dalam hatinya ketika mengingat mereka. Mereka semua mendekatinya karena Kun adalah anak keluarga kaya, dengan kemampuan main biola yang luar biasa. Mereka semua sama seperti ibunya, yang menjualnya demi kekayaan. Kun senang menghancurkan mereka semua. Membuat mereka patah hati dan tak berharga lagi…

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya kepada Renjun kan?"

Pertanyaan Jeno membuat Kun tersentak dari lamunannya, dia segera mengembalikan ekspresinya dan menjawab, "Tidak Jeno. Kau boleh tenang. Renjun bukan tipeku."

Jeno menyipitkan matanya, "Karena kalau kau melakukan sesuatu yang melukainya, kau harus berhadapan denganku."

Perasaan cemburu tiba-tiba merayapi hati Kun. Dialah, sebagai kakak kandung Renjun yang berhak mengatakan itu semua, bukan Jeno. Jeno telah merenggut keluarganya bertahun-tahun lalu, kini, setelah Kun berhasil menemukan Renjun, akankah Jeno juga merenggut Renjun darinya?

 **-oOo-**

"Tadi Kun _hyung_ kemari." Jeno bergumam ketika Renjun bergabung dengannya di ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama.

"Oh ya?" Renjun langsung teringat pada earphone Kun yang masih dibawanya. Dia berniat mengembalikannya. Seharian ini dia mendengarkan lagu di pemutar musik Kun, berusaha mengenang. Tetapi Renjun tidak berhasil mengingat apa-apa. "Earphone Kun _hyung_ masih ada padaku, aku belum mengembalikannya."

Jeno mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa kau membawanya kemana-mana? Sini berikan kepadaku, biarkan aku yang mengembalikannya kepada Kun."

"Tidak." Renjun menggeleng keras kepala, "Aku ingin mengembalikannya sendiri dan berterima kasih karena bantuannya malam itu."

Jeno melirik Renjun dengan curiga, "Jangan-jangan kau hanya ingin bertemu Kun _hyung_ ya? Apakah kau punya perasaan lebih kepadanya? Aku sudah memperingatkanmu bukan akan reputasi Kun _hyung_?"

"Jeno _hyung_." Renjun berseru agak marah, pipinya merona, "Aku tidak punya maksud apapun, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan earphone ini kepadanya." _Dan aku ingin menanyakan langsung tentang lagu itu. Lagu kenangan yang selalu ada di mimpinya_ , Renjun bergumam dalam hatinya, mungkin saja Kun tahu sesuatu bukan?

Jeno mengamati ekspresi Renjun yang penuh rahasia, lalu memutuskan dengan arogan.

"Mulai sekarang kalau kau mau bertemu dengan Kun _hyung_ , kau harus bersamaku."

"Apa?" Renjun membelalak tak percaya dengan kata-kata Jeno barusan.

"Kau harus bersamaku. Aku akan menjagamu dari Kun _hyung_."

Pipi Renjun merah padam, "Aku tidak perlu dijaga, Jeno _hyung_. Lagipula sudah kukatakan bahwa aku bukan tipe Kun _hyung_."

"Terserah, aku tetap akan menjagamu." Jeno melipat kedua tangannya dan mengangkat alisnya, menantang Renjun untuk membantah.

"Kau… Kau…" Renjun ingin marah atas sikap arogan Jeno, tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Terserah padamu," semburnya kemudian dan membalikkan diri hendak meninggalkan Jeno.

Tetapi tangan Jeno menyambarnya, menahan kepergiannya, membuat langkah Renjun terhenti.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu." Suaranya lembut meski ekspresi Jeno tetap dingin.

Renjun mengamati Jeno dan tiba-tiba merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jeno memang tampan, tetapi dari jarak dekat lelaki itu luar biasa tampannya. Siapapun yang melihatnya sedekat ini pasti akan meleleh… Seperti halnya Renjun.

"Aku mengerti." Renjun bergumam cepat-cepat supaya Jeno melepaskan pegangannya. Dan Jeno memang melepaskan pegangannya, sehingga Renjun bisa menggumamkan alasan yang tidak jelas dan kemudian melarikan diri.

 **-oOo-**

"Mau pergi bersamaku?"

Renjun menoleh, hari ini hari minggu dan Jeno tampak tampan mengenakan sweater abu-abu dan celana jeans warna hitam. Lelaki itu tampak lebih sehat dari beberapa hari kemarin.

"Kemana?"

"Kemana saja. Memangnya orang biasa seperti kalian akan kemana kalau hari minggu begini?"

Renjun mengernyit mendengar istilah yang dipakai Jeno. Orang biasa seperti dia? Oh astaga, lelaki ini memang terbiasa hidup berkelimpahan kekayaan sehingga tidak tahu gaya hidup orang biasa.

"Kalau aku tidak pernah kemana-mana di hari minggu. Dulu aku menghabiskan hari mingguku untuk memasak di rumah." Renjun tersenyum dan mengingat, "Tapi orang-orang… Yang kau bilang orang biasa itu, mereka kebanyakan bersenang-senang di taman hiburan atau taman bermain di hari minggu."

"Taman bermain?" Jeno mengernyitkan keningnya, "Tempat yang ada kicir angin dan roller coasternya?"

"Yup dan permen kapas yang sangat besar dan berwarna pink. Dengan membayar tiket masuk, kita bisa puas memainkan semua permainan di sana seharian." Mata Renjun berkilat, "Dulu ayahku menabung gajinya berbulan-bulan, dan ketika aku naik kelas dengan nilai bagus, kami pergi ke taman hiburan bersama. Waktu itu aku masih kecil."

"Dan berapa kali kemudian kau kesana lagi?" Mata Jeno tampak sedih, mengamati Renjun.

Renjun tersenyum lucu. "Tidak pernah. Ayah tidak pernah punya uang lagi. Uang tabungannya dipakai untuk mencukupi kebutuhan kami yang makin bertambah… Tetapi tidak apa-apa setidaknya aku pernah ke taman hiburan."

Jeno tersenyum, "Kau lebih beruntung dariku, aku tidak pernah ke taman hiburan."

"Apa?" Renjun membelalakkan matanya, "Tidak mungkin."

"Tidak ada yang sempat membawaku ke sana." Mata Jeno tampak sedih, " _Eomma_ dan _appa_ selalu sibuk ke kantor dan keluar negeri. Aku terbiasa sendirian bersama para pelayan, ingat? Lagipula taman hiburan terlalu ramai, dan _appa_ sangat ketat dalam hal keamanan."

"Karena takut kau diculik?"

Jeno mengangguk. Sejak kejadian percobaan penculikannya dulu, _appa_ nya sangat ketat menjaganya, dia tidak boleh pergi ke tempat umum sendirian, semuanya diawasi. Hanya ketika dia beranjak dewasalah _appa_ nya mulai bersikap longgar dan memberinya kebebasan. Percobaan penculikan itu…

"Aku pernah hampir diculik waktu kecil."

"Benarkah?" Mata Renjun membelalak.

"Benar. Tetapi ada seseorang yang menyelamatkanku. Sampai sekarang aku masih berhutang budi kepadanya." Jeno masih belum punya nyali untuk menceritakan kisah Zitao kepada Renjun, dia masih belum siap menerima reaksi Renjun. Bagaimana perasaan Renjun ketika tahu bahwa _appa_ nya, Zitao kehilangan kariernya karena dia, dan kemudian berakhir menjadi buruh bangunan yang miskin? Renjun seharusnya berhak mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik. Tetapi dia tidak mendapatkannya, semua karena Jeno.

"Dan kau pasti bersahabat dengan orang yang menyelamatkanmu itu." Renjun tersenyum, "Mengerikan membayangkan pernah mengalami penculikan."

"Sesungguhnya aku tidak ingat, aku masih kecil waktu itu." Jeno mengangkat bahu, "Dan penyelamatku, yah, dia sudah meninggal."

"Oh." Renjun menutup mulutnya kaget, "Aku minta maaf _hyung_."

Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Jeno membatin, ditatapnya Renjun dan tersenyum.

"Jadi? Ayo ganti pakaianmu."

"Ganti pakaianku?" Renjun mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Kita ke taman hiburan sekarang."

 **-oOo-**

"Renjun." Suara Jihee terdengar ketika Renjun mengangkat ponselnya begitu melihat nama Jihee tertera di sana.

"Ada apa Jihee?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Cafe cokelat yang kemarin kuceritakan." Jihee kemarin telah menceritakan tentang Café baru yang menjual berbagai jenis cokelat dalam berbagai hidangan, ada kue, cupcakes, minuman, dan berbagai bentuk cokelat yang cantik, "Aku bosan di hari libur sendirian. Kita jalan yuk, kalau kau mau aku akan menjemputmu."

Renjun termenung bingung, "Aku sangat ingin Jihee… Tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" terdengar suara bingung Jihee di seberang sana.

"Aku… Eh… Jeno _hyung_ mengajakku keluar."

"Jeno- _ssi_ mengajakmu keluar?"

"Iya… Dia mengajakku ke taman hiburan hari ini."

"Dia mengajakmu ke taman hiburan?" Jihee tampak membeo mendengar perkataannya, membuat Renjun tertawa.

"Hei kau menirukan kata-kataku Jihee." Renjun masih tertawa, "Dan kau tahu tidak, Jeno _hyung_ tidak pernah ke taman hiburan sebelumnya."

"Benarkah?" Jihee menyahut, "Tapi kalau diingat, aku juga belum pernah ke taman hiburan."

"Apakah kau mau ikut? Aku bisa bilang pada Jeno _hyung_ , kita bisa bertemu di sana."

"Tidak." Jihee menjawab pelan. "Sepertinya aku tidak akan kuat menghadapi taman hiburan, mereka terlalu ramai dan penuh orang."

"Oh…"

"Mungkin lain kali saja yah kita jalan ke cafe cokelat itu… Semoga kau bersenang-senang Renjun di taman hiburan itu."

Renjun menghela napas merasa tidak enak, "Maafkan aku Jihee… Kau ingin aku membatalkan ke taman hiburan itu? Aku bisa bilang pada Jeno kalau aku ada janji denganmu."

"Tidak… Jangan." Jihee mencegah di seberang sana, "Lagipula tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak enak badan… Pergilah Renjun… Kita bisa ke cafe cokelat besok pagi."

"Oke… Jihee, kau istirahat ya?"

"Iya Renjun. Selamat bersenang-senang." Jihee tertawa, kemudian menutup telepon.

 **-oOo-**

Renjun mematut dirinya di cermin dan untuk pertama kalinya dia menyesali koleksi bajunya yang sedikit. Dulu Renjun tidak pernah peduli pada penampilannya, apalagi pakaiannya. Baju baginya hanyalah sesuatu yang sepantasnya menutupi tubuhnya.

Tetapi mengingat penampilan Jeno tadi. Lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan dengan sweater abu-abu, jeans hitam, tubuh tinggi rampingnya, rambut yang begitu modis, dan wajahnya yang sangat tampan. Renjun takut Jeno merasa malu terlihat berjalan bersamanya.

Akhirnya dia mengambil celana jeans hitam dan t-shirt sederhana warna hijau. Lalu Renjun menatap dirinya di cermin dengan masam. Penampilannya seperti anak remaja umur belasan tahun.

"Renjun?" suara Jeno mengetuk di pintu, "Kau lama sekali. Apakah kau sudah siap?"

Renjun bergegas ke pintu dan membukanya, Jeno berdiri di sana, mengamati penampilan Renjun dari atas ke bawah lalu terkekeh geli, "Aku seperti membawa anak SD jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan."

Renjun menatap Jeno dengan pandangan mencela, "Ejeklah semaumu, memang begini penampilanku."

"Hei, aku tidak memprotesmu lho… Lagipula sangat cocok ke taman hiburan dengan anak SD." Jeno makin tergelak.

Membuat Renjun meliriknya marah dan berjalan berderap mendahuluinya.

Ketika pintu terbuka, mereka berhadapan dengan Kun dan Yuta yang sedang berdiri di pintu, hendak masuk.

"Kenapa kalian kemari?" Jeno mengerutkan keningnya.

Kun tersenyum tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan sikap ketus Jeno, "Aku mengantar Yuta, kemarin dia sedang di London, dan sekarang dia ingin menengokmu."

"Kata Kun kau sakit parah kemarin." Yuta mengangkat alisnya menatap Jeno, "Tampaknya kau sembuh dengan cepat."

"Well aku sudah sembuh, jadi kalian tidak perlu repot-repot menengokku. Pulanglah," gumam Jeno ketus.

Kun tertawa, sudah biasa dengan sikap ketus Jeno, "Kami kan baru datang, tega-teganya kau mengusir kami." Mata Kun terhenti di Renjun yang ada di belakang Jeno, "Hai Renjunnie."

"Hai." Renjun tersenyum malu-malu, teringat pelukan Kun waktu itu, "Aku masih membawa earphonemu." Renjun amat sangat ingin bertanya tentang lagu itu. Tetapi waktunya sepertinya tidak tepat.

"Ambil saja, itu untukmu. Jadi kalau ada badai petir lagi, kau tinggal memasangnya di telingamu dan menikmati musiknya." Kun tersenyum lembut pada Renjun.

Sementara itu Yuta mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Jeno, dan mengamatinya, "Melihat penampilan kalian, sepertinya kalian mau pergi ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Jeno ketus, dan langsung mendapatkan sikutan pelan dari Renjun di rusuknya.

"Kami akan ke taman hiburan." Jawab Renjun sambil tersenyum.

"Oh bagus, kau mengatakan kepada mereka, dan mereka sekarang pasti akan ikut." Jeno melirik Renjun mencela lalu menatap Kun dan Yuta bergantian, "Katakan kalian punya kesibukan lain."

"Aku tidak punya kesibukan." Yuta mengangkat bahunya tanpa rasa bersalah, "Bagaimana dengan kau, Kun?"

Kun tersenyum, sengaja membuat Jeno kesal. "Aku juga tidak punya kesibukan, dan taman hiburan terasa menyenangkan."

Renjun tertawa melihat tingkah ketiga sahabat ini. Apalagi ketika Jeno menggerutu dan marah-marah, tetapi tetap membiarkan kedua sahabatnya naik ke mobilnya, mengikuti mereka ke taman hiburan.

 **-oOo-**

 _Ke Taman Hiburan!_

Nafas Jihee terengah-engah, dadanya terasa panas terbakar.

Berani-beraninya Renjun pergi bersama Jeno ke taman hiburan dan menolak ajakannya pergi ke cafe bersamanya.

 _Berani-beraninya mereka!_ Jihee melotot memandang sekeliling kamarnya yang hancur lebur. Kaca-kaca dipecahkan. Buku-buku dilempar, semua peralatan lain berhamburan di lantai, berserakan dan sebagian pecah. Spreinya lepas dari kasurnya, setengah sobek karena ditarik paksa. Kamar itu benar-benar berantakan, seperti terjadi pergumulan dan perang di dalamnya. Begitulah Jihee kalau sedang marah, tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya kalau sedang marah. Semua orang di rumah langsung menjauh dari kamarnya, tidak berani mendekat.

Semua barang sudah dihancurkan dan dilemparkannya. Tetapi dada Jihee masih mendidih oleh perasaan marah dan murka. Dia sangat marah hingga kepalanya seperti mau pecah. Dengan keras Jihee lalu menjerit, dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

Teriakannya memenuhi lorong rumah, membuat merinding seluruh penghuni rumah yang mendengarnya.

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Wah wah, kenapa tuhh si Jihee teriak2 gaje gituhh? Ckckck -_-**

 **Adudududuhh si Jeno mulai cemburu2 gaje ma Injun. Kekeke :))**

 **Hai, ketemu lagi niihh ama ini epep.. kecepeten ndak aku up nya?**

 **Gpp yaa, aku up cepet? Cuz, aku mau cepet2 nyelesain semua projek remake aku agar aku kembali fokus ma kelanjutan epepku "Pilih Siapa?"**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya…**

 **Sign**

 **Minnie**


	9. Chapter 8

**Grey Morning "Sweet Enemy" (Noren Version)**

 **Cast :**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Qian Kun**

 **Seo Jihee (OC)**

 **Nakamoto Yuta**

 **Summary:**

 **Semua orang menganggap Renjun beruntung karena bisa mendapat beasiswa dan bisa tinggal di mansion keluarga Lee. Tetapi tidak ada yang mengerti bahwa yang paling diinginkan Renjun adalah bisa lulus sekolah dan kemudian bisa hidup mandiri tanpa bergantung pada orang lain. Dan hubungannya dengan Jeno membawa sebuah masalah rumit di kehidupannya sekarang.**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning:**

 **BL, Yaoi, out karakter. Cerita ini bukan punya aku, aku hanya me** _ **remake**_ **nya jadi versi NOREN, cerita aslinya punya Kak Santhy Agatha judul novelnya Sweet Enemy… Jadi kalo nemu crita yg sama dengan pair yg beda, itu wajar. Harap maklum karna critanya emang bagus, jadi banyak yg me** _ **remake**_ **nya (termasuk aku juga.. hehehe)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **8**

" _Bukankah menyedihkan? Dia ada dalam jangkauan tanganmu, tetapi kau tidak bisa merengkuhnya?_ _"_

(..•ˋ_ˊ•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..•ˆ_ˆ•..)kkkk

 **-oOo-**

Berjalan bersama tiga lelaki tampan ternyata sedikit mengintimidasi…

Renjun melirik ketiga lelaki yang berjalan beriringan bersamanya, sibuk bercanda. Mereka melewatkan tatapan kagum para perempuan yang berpapasan dengan mereka di taman hiburan itu. Renjun memutar bola matanya. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang tampak tidak pas di gerombolan ini.

"Aku mau naik itu." Jeno menunjuk ke sebuah wahana permainan yang tampak mengerikan. Sebuah tiang tinggi dengan kursi-kursi di ujung-ujung kicir angin, dimana kursi itu hanya dipakukan di satu titik.

Renjun langsung merinding. Mereka akan diputar ke segala arah kalau naik wahana itu.

"Aku tidak mau." memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Renjun mual karena takut.

Jeno tertawa dan melirik Renjun dengan tatapan mencemooh, "Pengecut."

"Aku bukan pengecut, aku punya akal sehat." Renjun membelalakkan mata, "Silahkan naiki wahana itu dan buat dirimu muntah sesudahnya."

Kun tertawa mendengar jawaban Renjun untuk Jeno, membuat Jeno langsung memelototinya. Lelaki itu menatap Renjun, seolah akan membantah, tetapi kemudian memutuskan menyerah.

"Oke kalau begitu, kita naik wahana yang membosankan saja. Mungkin kau bisa mencoba komedi putar di sana itu, sepertinya cocok dengan penampilanmu yang seperti anak SD."

Renjun menatap Jeno dengan pandangan mencela, lalu memelengoskan muka dan berjalan menjauhi Jeno. Kun buru-buru mengikuti Renjun, mengajaknya bicara tentang sesuatu sementara Jeno mengamati mereka, lalu mau tak mau berjalan mengikuti Renjun dan Kun di belakangnya.

Yuta mendekat ketika mereka berjalan mengikuti Renjun. "Kenapa denganmu sobat?" Yuta setengah berbisik.

Jeno mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kenapa apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau. Sikapmu aneh."

"Aneh? Aku biasa saja." Jeno mengedikkan bahunya bingung.

Yuta terkekeh, "Sikapmu kepada Renjun. Aku belum pernah melihatmu bersikap begitu kepada orang lain. Seolah-olah kau sedang…kebingungan."

"Aku? Kebingungan menghadapi Renjun? Itu tidak mungkin Yuta _hyung_. Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Renjun sampai bisa membuatku bingung?"

"Itu yang harus kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri. Ayolah Jeno, aku temanmu sejak kecil. Kau seperti buku yang terbuka di depanku. Sikapmu itu sangat kontradiktif, kau seolah-olah ingin menarik Renjun mendekat tetapi sekaligus ingin mendorongnya jauh-jauh. Dan hal itu membuatmu tampak defensif di depan Renjun. Mungkin kau harus tentukan, sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan untuk Renjun?"

Jeno membeku. Menatap bagian belakang tubuh Renjun yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Lalu menghela napas. Bahkan dia sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Yuta?

 **-oOo-**

"Sepertinya Jeno berperan sebagai kakak yang baik untukmu." Kun tersenyum lembut ketika mereka duduk di café di tengah taman hiburan itu. Mereka sudah naik roller coaster, mencoba wahana kereta gantung, dan juga rumah hantu.

Sekarang mereka sedang makan siang. Cafe itu menyediakan makanan-makanan sederhanya untuk pengisi perut. Renjun melirik Jeno yang sedang berada di luar café bersama Yuta, lelaki itu tadi melihat Renjun memandang terpesona kepada penjual permen kapas berwarna pink yang lewat. Dan meskipun bersungut-sungut serta mengejek Renjun yang kekanak-kanakan, Jeno akhirnya keluar dan membelikannya untuk Renjun.

Renjun tersenyum dan menatap Kun, "Dia berusaha bersikap sangat baik untukku." Renjun teringat betapa Jeno sudah benar-benar merubah sikapnya kepadanya, dan itu membuat hatinya hangat.

Kun menatap Renjun dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Apakah kau pernah ingin punya kakak lelaki sebelumnya?"

"Tentu saja. Selama ini aku hanya hidup berdua dengan _appa_ ku, kadang aku ingin tinggal di keluarga besar." Renjun menatap Kun, berpikir bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk bertanya mengenai lagu itu, "Kun _hyung_ … Aku ingin bertanya."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang lagu yang ada di pemutar musik milikmu yang kau berikan padaku di malam berhujan petir itu…" Renjun merasakan jantungnya berdegup, "Aku… Aku pernah merasa mendengarnya dalam mimpiku."

"Mimpi?" Kun nampak tertarik.

"Ya… Aku sering bermimpi… Mungkin itu ingatan samar…atau entahlah… Aku masih sangat kecil waktu itu dan aku mungkin menyimpan kenangan itu dalam-dalam karena terlalu menakutkan." Renjun menatap Kun dengan bingung, "Aku bahkan tidak tahu itu mimpi atau kenyataan."

"Mimpi tentang apa?"

"Tentang hujan badai dan petir… Aku menangis ketakutan, lalu ada seorang anak lelaki datang… Dia… Dia menyanyikan lagu yang sama dengan yang ada di pemutar musikmu…" Renjun menelan ludah, "Dan baru kusadari kalau mungkin saja mimpi itu adalah kenangan tentang kejadian nyata."

"Lagu di pemutar musikku adalah lagu klasik lama, Renjun, aku mencoba memainkannya dengan versi biola… Judulnya Lullaby…"

Renjun menatap ragu, "Anak lelaki kecil di mimpiku juga menyanyikan lagu itu…"

"Itu semacam lagu pengantar tidur." Tatapan Kun tampak aneh. "Apakah kau sama sekali tidak ingat tentang anak lelaki kecil itu? Sama sekali?"

"Aku punya ingatan samar." Renjun mengangkat bahunya sedih, "Bahkan seperti kubilang tadi… Aku tidak yakin apakah itu benar-benar ingatan samar, atau hanya mimpi…"

Kun tampak akan mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya karena Jeno dan Yuta datang mendekat.

Jeno menyerahkan permen kapas yang sangat besar dan berwarna pink itu kepada Renjun, "Aku tahu kau menginginkannya." Jeno bergumam kaku.

Renjun menerimanya dengan senang, ditatapnya Jeno penuh rasa terima kasih, "Terima kasih Jeno _hyung_ , aku senang sekali."

Jeno hanya menggumam tak jelas, lalu duduk di sebelah Renjun.

"Permainan apa lagi yang akan kita mainkan?" Dia melirik jam tangannya. "Kita masih punya banyak waktu."

Renjun menoleh ke sekeliling, lalu menunjuk permainan berperahu melewati wahana air terjun yang berkelak-kelok, "Sepertinya itu menyenangkan."

"Tapi kita akan basah." kening Jeno sedikit berkerut, tetapi kemudian lelaki itu tersenyum, "Tapi sepertinya itu layak dicoba."

 **-oOo-**

"Mereka terus mengiringinya, kita harus menunggu sampai dia terpisah dari ketiga laki-laki itu."

Anak buahnya melapor kepadanya. Membuatnya mengkerutkan dahi. "Renjun bersama Jeno, Kun dan Yuta?"

"Ya."

Dia mengerutkan dahinya. Kun… Terutama Kun. Lelaki itu sepertinya punya insting bahwa Renjun dalam bahaya. Dia telah sangat mengganggu rencananya dari kemarin, dengan menjemput dan menjaga Renjun ketika pulang kampus. Mungkin kalau ingin penculikannya terhadap Renjun berhasil, dia harus menyingkirkan Kun duluan.

"Ikuti terus. Tunggu sampai semua lengah dan Renjun terpisah dari mereka."

"Baik," anak buahnya membungkukkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi.

 **-oOo-**

Mereka benar-benar basah akibat permainan itu. Air muncrat dimana-mana membasahi pakaian dan rambut mereka, tetapi permainan itu benar-benar menyenangkan hingga mereka tertawa-tawa ketika turun dari perahu.

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi." Renjun menoleh ke arah kamar mandi tak jauh dari situ. Ada area khusus untuk kamar ganti. "Di situ."

Jeno masih berusaha mengusap rambutnya yang basah, begitupun Kun dan Yuta yang sibuk menghenta-hentakkan sepatu mereka yang basah.

"Hati-hati Renjun, kami menunggu di sini ya," gumamnya sambil lalu.

Dan Renjun pun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi itu. Kamar mandi itu sepi. Mungkin karena sudah menjelang sore dan orang-orang sibuk bermain. Renjun berdiri di depan kaca besar dan mencuci tangannya di atas wastafel. Seorang laki-laki berpakaian rapi ada di sebelahnya. Renjun mengernyit, pakaiannya terlalu rapi untuk bermain ke taman hiburan… Tetapi Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusir pemikirannya. Setiap orang punya selera sendiri-sendiri, mungkin laki-laki ini merasa nyaman berpakaian seperti itu.

"Permisi?"

Sapaan lelaki berpakaian rapi itu membuat Renjun mengernyit, dia menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ya?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Maaf ya."

Lalu sebuah jarum suntik di tusukkan di tubuhnya. Renjun masih sempat terperangah dan terkejut, sebelum kemudian matanya berkunang-kunang dan kesadarannya hilang.

 **-oOo-**

Lelaki berpakaian rapi itu menarik kursi roda lipat yang sudah disiapkan di kamar mandi. Lalu meletakkan tubuh mungil Renjun yang tak sadarkan diri di sana. Dipakaikannya kacamata hitam besar, dan kain untuk menutup kepalanya, serta selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dia mendorong kursi roda itu keluar, ke arah keramaian. Tidak ada yang curiga. Dia melirik ke arah tiga lelaki yang bersama Renjun tadi. Ketiga lelaki itu sedang bercakap-cakap dan membelakanginya. Dengan cepat dia mendorong kursi roda itu dan membawa Renjun menjauh. Begitu berada di tempat aman dan tidak terjangkau, dia mengangkat ponselnya dan menelepon.

"Ya?" suara di seberang sana menyahut cepat.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya."

"Bagus." ada senyum di suara itu. "Bawa ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan."

 **-oOo-**

Ketika mereka lama menunggu dan Renjun tak kunjung keluar, Jeno mulai curiga. Dia melirik Kun dengan gelisah. Melempar tatapannya ke arah kamar mandi itu. Orang-orang lalu lalang dan keluar masuk, tetapi tidak ada Renjun di sana. Kun sendiri mulai menyadari ada yang tidak beres.

Tatapannya menajam. "Kita sudah menunggu terlalu lama," gumamnya.

"Mungkin Renjun sedang sakit perut atau apa?" Yuta berusaha menenangkan teman-temannya.

Tapi Jeno menghela napas tak sabar, dia mengambil ponsel dan menelepon nomor Renjun. Wajahnya memucat.

"Ponselnya tidak aktif."

Dengan gerakan cepat dia melangkah ke arah kamar mandi itu dan mendobrak pintunya. Tidak dipedulikannya tatapan heran para pengguna kamar mandi yang sedang ada di sana.

"Maafkan saya." Jeno menatap panik ke sekeliling ruangan. "Adakah yang melihat adik saya di sini?"

Tetapi Renjun tidak ada. Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka. Kosong. Dan hanya ada dua orang lelaki tak dikenal di depan wastafel, menatapnya bingung lalu menggeleng.

Jeno bergegas keluar, menghampiri Kun dan Yuta, jantungnya berdebar kencang, "Renjun tidak ada di kamar mandi itu. Dia tidak ada di mana-mana!"

 **-oOo-**

Tubuh Renjun yang tak sadarkan diri dibaringkan di atas ranjang.

Dia mengamati Renjun, lalu menoleh ke arah anak buahnya. "Kapan dia akan sadar?"

"Mungkin sekitar satu atau dua jam lagi."

Dia tersenyum, "Bagus. Kau tunggui dia di sini. Begitu dia sadar, hubungi aku. Aku ingin ada di sini ketika dia membuka matanya."

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **9**

" _Darah lebih kental daripada air...benarkah?_ _"_

(..•ˋ_ˊ•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..•ˆ_ˆ•..)kkkk

 **-oOo-**

"Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa kehilangannya? Dia ada di depan kita?" Jeno mengacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi. Polisi sudah dihubungi dan mereka sudah memberikan keterangan. Jeno juga sudah mengerahkan seluruh pegawainya untuk membantu pencarian. Mereka sudah melakukan pelacakan kepada semua teman Renjun dan tidak ada titik terang. Lagipula Renjun tidak punya teman, dia hanya dekat dengan Jihee dan saat ini Jihee masih belum bisa dihubungi.

Semua sudah dilakukan, tetapi Renjun benar-benar tidak terlacak. Dia seperti lenyap di telan bumi tanpa sengaja. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melukai Renjun? Jeno tiba-tiba merasakan ketakutan yang sangat dalam dari hatinya. Tidak! Dia tidak bisa kehilangan Renjun… Entah kenapa di saat seperti ini, Jeno baru menyadari bahwa dia… Dia mungkin memiliki perasaan lebih kepada Renjun.

Dan sekarang dia tidak tahu nasib Renjun seperti apa dan dimana. Apa yang dilakukan penculik itu terhadapnya? Apakah mereka menginginkan uang? Kalau memang menginginkan uang, Jeno pasti akan memberikannya, berapapun itu, demi Renjun.

Dengan cemas dia menatap ke arah pesawat telepon. Polisi tampak lalu lalang di mansion itu, menunggu. Ya mereka menunggu telepon yang meminta tebusan. Biasanya kasus-kasus seperti ini akan disusul dengan telepon yang meminta tebusan. Tetapi mereka sudah menunggu beberapa jam. Dan telepon itu tak kunjung tiba.

Jeno meringis, menahan nyeri yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. Seluruh pikiran buruk berkecamuk di benaknya. Bagaimana… Bagaimana kalau ternyata para penculik itu tidak meminta uang tebusan? Bagaimana kalau yang diinginkan oleh penculik itu hanyalah mencelakai Renjun?

Jeno tersentak ketika ada yang menepuk bahunya, dia menoleh dan mendapati Kun disana, lelaki itu tampak pucat pasi dan frustrasi seperti dirinya. Kenapa Kun juga tampak begitu cemas? Apakah… Apakah Kun juga mempunyai perasaan lebih kepada Renjun?

"Jihee sudah bisa dihubungi."

Kata-kata Kun itu membuat Jeno lupa dengan kecurigaannya kepada Kun, dia langsung berdiri, mendekati Kun yang memasang loudspeaker pada ponselnya.

"Halo?" suara Jihee tampak menyahut di seberang sana.

"Jihee ini Kun. Apakah mungkin Renjun datang padamu atau menghubungimu?"

Suara Jihee tampak bingung, "Tidak. Kami tidak bertemu hari ini. Bukankah Renjun sedang pergi ke taman hiburan bersama Jeno?"

"Dia hilang Jihee, sepertinya dia diculik."

"Apa?" Jihee tampak terperanjat, "Bagaimana mungkin? Kenapa itu bisa terjadi?" Jihee hampir berteriak, "Tadi pagi aku baru saja bercakap-cakap dengannya di telepon!"

"Dia diculik di kamar mandi, kami lengah dan sepertinya penculik itu menyergapnya di kamar mandi." Kun menjelaskan dengan gelisah, "Saat ini kami semua sedang berkumpul di rumah Jeno, bersama para polisi, kami menantikan kalau-kalau ada telepon meminta tebusan."

"Oh astaga. Aku akan bergegas kesana." Jihee berseru dengan nada panik, lalu menutup teleponnya.

 **-oOo-**

Jihee datang dengan segera. Perempuan itu tampak panik. Jeno yang pertama kali melihatnya dan mengedikkan bahunya kepada Kun.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?"

Kun melirik dari jendela ke arah Jihee yang baru turun dari mobil dan melangkah menaiki tangga mansion, "Tadi aku meneleponnya untuk mengetahui dimana Renjun berada… Dia tidak tahu dan mencemaskan kondisi Renjun, jadi dia ke sini untuk ikut menunggu perkembangan dari kepolisian."

Jeno menatap Jihee yang baru memasuki ruangan. Hujan rintik-rintik di luar dan membuat rambutnya yang berkilauan basah oleh air bagaikan berlian-berlian yang menghiasinya. Jihee tampak cantik, dan dia juga baik kepada Renjun.

Sebelumnya Jeno sempat berprasangka buruk kepada Jihee, mengira perempuan itu mempunyai rahasia terselubung dengan mendekati Renjun apalagi mengingat sejarah masa lalu dia dan Jihee dan segala hal tentang pembatalan perjodohan itu. Tetapi semakin lama Jihee tampak semakin akrab dengan Renjun dan mereka tampak baik-baik saja. Hingga Jeno berkesimpulan bahwa mungkin Jihee bahkan tidak tahu bahwa dia sempat dijodohkan dengan Jeno dan kemudian dibatalkan oleh _appa_ Jeno. Mungkin Jihee memang benar-benar tulus berteman dengan Renjun.

Jihee mendekati Jeno, tampak panik. "Bagaimana? Apakah sudah ada kabar?"

Jeno menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mempersilahkan Jihee duduk, "Belum ada kabar… Kami semua menunggu kalau-kalau ada telepon dari penculik itu meminta uang tebusan." Jeno tersenyum pada Jihee, "Terima kasih sudah datang, Jihee- _ssi_."

Jihee tersenyum lembut kepada Jeno, "Renjun adalah sahabatku, aku sangat mencemaskannya."

Suasana kemudian penuh kegelisahan. Polisi sudah menelusuri kepada para saksi mata di taman hiburan. Tetapi penculik ini sepertinya profesional dan berhasil untuk tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun. Tidak ada sidik jari, tidak ada saksi mata, semuanya nihil.

Jeno sudah menelepon _eomma_ nya yang sedang berada di luar negeri, dan sang _eomma_ mengatakan akan segera pulang. Renjun adalah anggota keluarga Lee, dan keluarga Lee akan berusaha sebaik mungkin demi Renjun.

Dada Jeno terasa sesak dan pedih. Rasanya waktu seperti berjalan begitu lambat dan menyiksanya. Hanya duduk di sini menanti dan tak berdaya rasanya sungguh-sungguh menyakitkan. Renjun mungkin saja sudah terluka di luar sana. Kenapa penculik itu tidak menelepon? Jeno mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Saat itulah ada tangan lembut yang meremas pundaknya, membuat Jeno menoleh. Jihee sudah pindah ke sofa di sebelahnya, meremas pundaknya lembut dengan senyum penuh dukungan.

"Aku tahu kita semua cemas. Tetapi kita harus kuat dan percaya bahwa Renjun akan baik-baik saja. Jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang buruk dulu yah… Kita berdoa sambil menunggu." Bisiknya penuh pengertian.

Jeno tersenyum muram dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih Jihee- _ssi_ …"

 **-oOo-**

Kun memilih menyendiri di sudut yang lain. Dia luar biasa panik, tetapi berhasil menyembunyikannya di balik sikap tenang dan topeng datarnya.

Renjun, adiknya dia baru menemukannya dan sekarang penculik kurang ajar itu malahan merenggut Renjun dari sisinya. Kun bersumpah, kalau dia bisa menemukan penculik itu dia akan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Tetapi dimana? Kun mengernyitkan dahinya. Sebenarnya dia sudah mempunyai firasat. Ketika dulu dia diam-diam mengamati Renjun, dia selalu melihat ada mobil yang mengawasi dari kejauhan, semula dia berpikir bahwa itu adalah pengawal dari keluarga Lee yang mengawasi diam-diam. Tetapi lama kelamaan dia curiga. Karena itulah waktu itu dia selalu mengawal Renjun sepulang dari kuliah dan menjaganya. Sayangnya ketika dia berusaha mengawasi dan melacak mobil misterius itu, dia kehilangan jejak. Lalu Renjun sudah diantar jemput oleh supir pribadi keluarga Lee sehingga Kun lengah.

Dan dia kehilangan Renjun…

Kun menghela napas panjang, dia tidak bisa berdiam diri terus di sini. Dia bisa gila. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Paling tidak dia tidak hanya duduk seperti orang bodoh dan menyerah kepada nasib.

 **-oOo-**

Jihee tersenyum dalam hatinya sambil mengamati Jeno yang ada di dekatnya. Dia bisa memasuki mansion keluarga Lee, dan Jeno telah menerimanya dengan baik. Dulu dia selalu merasakan kecurigaan Jeno kepadanya, tetapi sepertinya sekarang kecurigaan itu sudah pudar, dan Jihee akan lebih leluasa tanpa pengawasan dari Jeno. Jihee menahan seringai mengerikan yang muncul di mulutnya.

Sekarang rencananya akan berjalan mulus… Tetapi dia dulu harus mengatasi masalah ini. Hilangnya Renjun harus diselesaikan dulu. Kalau tidak semuanya akan hancur dan rencananya yang disusunnya rapi akan berantakan…

 **-oOo-**

Renjun membuka matanya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan berat, dan matanya terasa silau ketika langsung menatap cahaya lampu yang menerpa matanya, di atas ranjang. Dia ada dimana…?

Renjun berusaha menormalkan pandangannya yang remang-remang, dan juga berusaha mengumpulkan kembali ingatannya. Kepalanya terasa berat sehingga pada awalnya dia agak kesulitan tetapi kemudian samar-samar dia menemukan gambaran itu di kepalanya.

Taman hiburan… Kamar mandi… Lelaki dengan baju yang terlalu rapi… Lalu… Oh astaga!

Renjun terperanjat dan langsung duduk. Dia berada di kamar yang tidak dikenalinya… Dimana dia? Matanya berputar dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata lelaki itu, yang duduk di kursi tak jauh dari ranjang. Lelaki itu masih memakai pakaian rapi yang sama, Renjun baru sadar kalau lelaki itu berdandan seperti pengawal pribadi atau bodyguard.

"Well… Akhirnya kau bangun juga." seringai yang tidak menyenangkan muncul di bibir lelaki itu. "Saatnya untuk reuni."

Lalu tanpa berkata-kata lelaki itu melangkah berdiri meninggalkan Renjun. Ketika dia datang lagi, dia tidak sendirian tetapi bersama seseorang.

Renjun menatap orang itu dengan tatapan bingung dan ketakutan. Menyadari bahwa dia disekap di sebuah ruangan asing oleh orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya. Menyadari bahwa dia mengalami apa yang dibicarakan semuanya, dia diculik!

Orang yang masuk bersama lelaki berbaju pengawal itu menatap Renjun dan tersenyum manis, mengamati Renjun dari atas ke bawah.

"Hallo Renjun." bisiknya lembut, "Sudah lama aku menunggu pertemuan ini."

 **-oOo-**

Kun akhirnya berdiri dengan kesal dari kursi itu, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia harus berbuat sesuatu atau detik demi detik itu akan menghancurkan kewarasannya dan membuatnya menjadi benar-benar gila.

Ketika dia berjalan dengan langkah cepat ke pintu, Jeno sudah berdiri di belakangnya, menahan langkahnya, "Mau kemana _hyung_?"

Jeno sudah merasakan hal yang aneh dari tingkah laku Kun, lelaki itu tampak kalut luar biasa, seakan hilangnya Renjun sangat mempengaruhinya, tetapi kenapa? Bukankah Kun dan Renjun tidak dekat?

Kecurigaan Jeno muncul lagi, curiga bahwa Kun jangan-jangan menyimpan perasaan lebih kepada Renjun.

"Mau kemana?" Jeno menyipitkan matanya, mengamati Kun dengan seksama.

Kun tampak gelisah, "Aku butuh berjalan-jalan sebentar."

Jeno masih mengamati Kun dengan dingin. "Kalau aku yang mencemaskan Renjun itu wajar, karena dia sudah bagaikan anggota keluarga kami. Tetapi kau? Kau tampak begitu kalut Kun _hyung_. Apakah kau…menyimpan perasaan lebih kepada Renjun?"

"Seharusnya kita tidak perlu membahas itu," Kun mendesis. Membuat Jeno semakin yakin, rasa cemburu merayapinya. Berani-beraninya Kun menyimpan perasaan kepada Renjun? Setelah Jeno memperingatkan Kun agar menjauhinya? Kun adalah penghancur hati orang, dan Jeno tidak mau Renjun menjadi korbannya.

"Kalau aku berhasil menemui Renjun nanti, aku tidak akan mengizinkan kau mendekatinya lagi."

Detik itu juga sebuah tinju melayang ke rahang Jeno, tidak terduga hingga Jeno tersentak mundur beberapa langkah. Dia menatap Kun dengan marah, hendak menyerang, tetapi Jihee berlari dengan panik dan memegangi Jeno, mencegah Jeno balas memukul.

"Sudah kalian hentikan! Aku tahu kalian panik dan bingung tetapi kalian harus bisa menjaga emosi kalian!" Jihee berteriak, memegangi Jeno kuat-kuat.

Jeno bisa saja menyingkirkan Jihee dan menyerang Kun, tetapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia memang marah Kun memukulnya tanpa sebab, tetapi Jihee benar, dia harus tenang karena saat ini mereka harus memprioritaskan Renjun.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau memukulku." Jeno bergumam dingin. "Tetapi bagiku itu adalah pernyataan darimu. Mulai sekarang kau keluar dari kehidupan aku dan Renjun. Kita tidak berteman lagi."

Kun malah terkekeh, membuat Jeno mengernyitkan keningnya, "Menjauh dari Renjun katamu? Siapa kamu sehingga berhak membuat keputusan itu? Kau bukan kakaknya." Nafas Kun sedikit terengah ketika mengungkapkan kebenaran itu.

"Aku kakak Renjun. Kakak kandungnya. Dulu gara-gara kau keluarga kami tercerai berai. Dan sekarang hampir terjadi lagi… Aku bersumpah, Jeno. Kalau Renjun kembali, kau yang keluar dari kehidupan kami."

Jeno terperangah, terkejut atas info yang sama sekali tidak disangkanya itu. Dia menatap Kun dengan terkejut, berusaha mencari kebenaran di mata itu, dan menemukan sinar tegas di sana.

Jeno baru akan bersuara ketika langkah-langkah panik mendekatinya, dia menoleh dan mendapati polisi yang menunggu di telepon mendatanginya.

"Tuan Jeno! Penculik Tuan Muda Renjun menelepon, dia ingin berbicara langsung dengan anda!"

 **-oOo-**

Perempuan cantik itu menutup telepon dan tersenyum dengan licik kepada pengawalnya. Dia memang benar. Renjun akan menjadi ladang yang subur untuk menghasilkan panen kekayaan baginya.

Dia minta dua milyar, dan Tuan Muda sombong di seberang sana langsung menyetujuinya tanpa membantah. Mungkin Renjun memang mempunyai bakat menarik lelaki-lelaki kaya, sehingga Jeno yang terkenal sangat sombong itu begitu panik dan seakan bersedia melakukan apa saja agar Renjun dikembalikan. Hal itu mengingatkan dirinya pada masa-masa jayanya dulu, di waktu mudanya dimana semua lelaki kaya bertekuk lutur dikakinya, bersedia memberikan segalanya untuknya.

Dua milyar mungkin tidak berarti bagi keluarga Lee yang kaya raya itu… Pikiran tamaknya mengembara. Mungkin dia bisa menahan Renjun sementara, demi untuk mendapatkan penawaran yang lebih tinggi.

Senyumnya makin melebar ketika menatap Renjun yang sekarang sebelah lengannya diborgol di ranjang. Anak ini benar-benar akan menjadi ladang emasnya. Dia akan amat sangat kaya dan mendapatkan harta yang banyak.

Selama ini dia melupakan anak ini, anak kurus yang dibawa pergi suaminya ketika mereka berpisah. Dia menjalani kehidupan di luar negeri, berfoya-foya dengan kekayaannya hasil menjual Kun dan melewatkan hidupnya dengan bersenang-senang, mengeruk harta dari lelaki-lelaki kaya yang berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tetapi lama kelamaan, gaya hidupnya membuat bisnis yang dibangunnya di sana bangkrut usianya semakin menua sehingga tidak mampu lagi menarik hati lelaki, dan dia terpaksa kembali ke negara ini dalam kondisi pailit.

Lalu secara tidak sengaja dia menemukan halaman artikel tentang Renjun, yang langsung dikenalinya. Renjun sudah begitu beruntung sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Lee yang sangat kaya. Apalagi dari pengawasannya hubungan Renjun dengan keluarga Lee, terutama dengan Jeno, anak tunggal keluarga Lee, sangat baik. Otaknya langsung berpikir cepat. Renjun bisa membantunya mendapatkan kekayaan kembali. Dia menjalankan rencananya dengan hati-hati, meski pada awalnya sempat terhalang oleh Kun, anak lelakinya yang ternyata diam-diam menjaga Renjun.

Kun menjadi alternatif keduanya setelah Renjun, kalau dia tidak berhasil dengan Renjun dia sudah berniat menghubungi Kun dan meminta uang, toh Kun diadopsi keluarga kaya dan bisa hidup mapan juga berkat jasa-jasanya. Kun seharusnya rela memberinya uang untuk membalas budi.

Dan ternyata rencananya berhasil. Jeno akan memberinya uang. Uang yang banyak, cukup untuk berfoya-foya sebelum dia meminta lagi dan lagi.

 _Well… Tidak percuma dia dulu melahirkan Renjun ternyata…_

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **TUHHH KAAN EMAKNYA INJUN KEJEMM, UDAH JUAL KUN SEKARANG CULIK INJUN BUAT DIMINTAIN TEBUSANN.. YAAKK EMAK-EMAK LOE KEJEM BANGET SIHH AMA ANAK AKUU… JENOOOO TOLONGIN INJUN CEPETANNN!**

 **Wah, si Jihee punya rencana apa yaa ke Injun? Penasaran? Tunggu aja chap selanjutnya.. kekekkek…**

 **Uhh, Jeno sadarnya kelamaan sihh, giliran Injun diculik baru sadar kalo dia punya rasa lebih ke Injun,, astaga kamu kemana aja selama ini sihh nak? Ckckckc.. -_-**

 **Btw, aku mau curhat nihh…**

 **Dari kemarin malem ffn error, review kalian masuk tapi waktu dibuka gg mau muncul, kan aku frustasi karna pernasaranku gg terjawab.. gimana mau terjawab reviewnya aja gg muncul-muncul…**

 **Pusing ngrasainnya…**

 **Udah gitu aja cuap-cuap dari aku…**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya…**

 **Sign**

 **Minnie**


	10. Chapter 9

**Grey Morning "Sweet Enemy" (Noren Version)**

 **Cast :**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Qian Kun**

 **Seo Jihee (OC)**

 **Nakamoto Yuta**

 **Summary:**

 **Semua orang menganggap Renjun beruntung karena bisa mendapat beasiswa dan bisa tinggal di mansion keluarga Lee. Tetapi tidak ada yang mengerti bahwa yang paling diinginkan Renjun adalah bisa lulus sekolah dan kemudian bisa hidup mandiri tanpa bergantung pada orang lain. Dan hubungannya dengan Jeno membawa sebuah masalah rumit di kehidupannya sekarang.**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning:**

 **BL, Yaoi, out karakter. Cerita ini bukan punya aku, aku hanya me** _ **remake**_ **nya jadi versi NOREN, cerita aslinya punya Kak Santhy Agatha judul novelnya Sweet Enemy… Jadi kalo nemu crita yg sama dengan pair yg beda, itu wajar. Harap maklum karna critanya emang bagus, jadi banyak yg me** _ **remake**_ **nya (termasuk aku juga.. hehehe)**

 **Thanks to:**

 **babu keluarga lee, JaeEun21, Cheon yi, Wiji, It's YuanRenkai, chittaphon27, nichi, nrlyukkeuri96, hopekies, FujosGirl, oohseihan, Guest, hiroomi-kun, Cho Kyungmint, Moominoren, dan yang udah follow & favorite ini epep **

**.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **10**

"Orang yang menyimpan rencana jahat selalu bersembunyi di kegelapan, mengamatimu dalam diam."

(..•ˋ_ˊ•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..•ˆ_ˆ•..)kkkk

 **-oOo-**

Renjun menatap perempuan itu yang sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum aneh kepadanya. Perempuan itu sangat cantik, tentu saja, meskipun sudah setengah baya. Pakaiannya berwarna merah mencolok dan dandanannya lumayan berani dengan warna-warna tak kalah terang.

Saat ini pengawal perempuan itu sudah memborgol tangannya di ranjang hingga Renjun tidak bisa bergerak. Dia hanya diam tak berdaya di bawah tatapan perempuan itu.

"Kau tumbuh menjadi pemuda mungil yang manis, Renjun." Perempuan itu tersenyum manis sambil mengawasi seluruh penampilan Renjun.

Sementara itu Renjun mengernyitkan matanya, kenapa perempuan itu mengetahui namanya? Dan dari kata-katanya yang mengatakan bahwa Renjun tumbuh menjadi pemuda manis… Seolah-olah dia tahu tentang masa kecil Renjun. Tetapi siapa dia? Renjun bahkan tidak punya ingatan sama sekali tentang perempuan ini. Kalau benar perempuan ini mengenal Renjun di masa kecilnya, mungkin saja memang Renjun tidak ingat. Renjun melupakan semua kenangan tentang masa kecilnya, entah kenapa. _Appa_ nya juga tidak pernah menanyakan tentang itu, seolah ada tembok pembatas yang menutup antara Renjun kecil dengan Renjun yang sekarang, ingatan pertamanya di masa kecilnya adalah ketika _appa_ nya membawanya ke rumah mereka yang sederhana. Sejak saat itu, di dunia ini hanya ada Renjun dan _appa_ nya. _Appa_ nya bilang mereka hanya tinggal berdua karena _eomma_ nya telah meninggal.

"Apakah kau mengenalku di masa kecilku?" Renjun menatap perempuan itu dengan berani, "Kata-katamu seolah tahu bagaimana aku di waktu kecil."

Perempuan itu agak terkejut ketika mendengar pertanyaan Renjun, dia lalu mengamati Renjun dengan seksama, "Well… Kau tidak ingat masa kecilmu ya? Kau tidak ingat aku?" Perempuan itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Sungguh suatu kebetulan yang menguntungkan."

Apa maksud perempuan ini? Renjun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Tetapi rupanya perempuan itu tidak ingin membantu menjelaskan kebingungannya, dia malah berdiri, masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Mungkin lebih baik kalau kau tidak ingat siapa aku, aku jadi lebih leluasa," dikedipkannya sebelah matanya, "Sementara kau bisa memanggilku sampai kau ingat."

Lalu Soojun pergi, meninggalkan Renjun di kamar itu terkurung dan terborgol, tak bisa kemana-mana.

 **-oOo-**

Setelah menerima telepon dari orang yang meminta tebusan itu, Jeno menatap Kun yang duduk di depannya dengan tajam, polisi sedang berkumpul di sisi yang lain mencoba melacak telepon itu dan juga suara peneleponnya, sementara Jihee tadi meminta izin untuk ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan Yuta berada di bandara untuk menjemput _eomma_ Jeno yang sebentar lagi mendarat.

"Apa maksud kata-katamu tadi?" Kun hanya melirik ke arah Jeno, lalu memalingkan mukanya, "Bukan apa-apa."

"Kau bilang kalau Renjun adalah adikmu."

Mata Kun menatap dengan tajam, "Dia memang adikku."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Jeno memajukan tubuhnya, "Kau berasal dari keluarga kaya, dan Renjun…"

"Aku adalah anak angkat." Kun menjelaskan dengan dingin. "Renjun adalah adik kandungku. Ya, kalau kau bertanya, Huang Zitao adalah _appa_ ku, dari dialah aku menuruni bakat bermain biola. Kami dulu satu keluarga yang utuh, _appa_ , _eomma_ , aku dan Renjun." Tatapan Kun berubah penuh kebencian. "Sampai kemudian _appa_ menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil dan kariernya hancur… Dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi, dan semua rencana masa depan keluarga kami musnah… _Eomma_ ku meninggalkan _appa_ dan membawaku pergi, memisahkanku dari Renjun yang dibawa oleh _appa_."

"Apa?" wajah Jeno memucat mendengar penjelasan Kun, matanya masih bersinar tidak percaya, "Oh… Astaga…"

"Kau terkejut Jeno?" Kun tersenyum sinis, "Apalagi aku. Sejak awal aku sudah curiga Renjun adalah adikku, dan aku mencari tahu. Semuanya jelas ketika kau menjelaskan bahwa kau berhutang budi kepada Renjun karena _appa_ kami menyelamatkanmu." Kun menyipitkan matanya, "Secara tidak langsung, kaulah yang memecahkan keluarga kami menjadi tercerai berai."

Jeno meremas rambutnya dengan frustrasi, informasi ini sama sekali tidak disangka-sangkanya. Bagaikan hantaman yang mengejutkan.

"Dan aku bersumpah, Jeno. Kau tidak akan bisa membuat kami terpisah lagi. Renjun adalah adikku, dan sudah saatnya aku mengklaim hak-ku sebagai kakaknya. Akulah yang berhak melindungi dan menjaganya, bukan kau. Dan kalau Renjun kembali nanti, aku akan menjauhkan Renjun darimu."

Jeno masih tidak mampu berkata-kata. Tetapi bayangan Kun akan menjauhkan Renjun darinya membuat jantungnya terasa diremas. Tidak! Dia tidak akan mau dijauhkan dari Renjun. Tetapi… Bagaimana kalau Renjun yang pada akhirnya menjauhinya? Bagaimana kalau sama seperti Kun sekarang, setelah mengetahui bahwa dialah yang menyebabkan mimpi dan karier Zitao hancur hingga meninggal dalam kemiskinan, Renjun akan membencinya dan menyalahkannya?

Jeno belum sempat bersuara ketika polisi mendatanginya untuk memberikan informasi.

"Kami sudah mencoba melacak telepon itu, tetapi belum berhasil karena penculik menggunakan telepon sekali pakai, yang sekarang sudah tidak aktif lagi… Sementara itu dari analisis suara, penculik mengubah suaranya, tetapi kami bisa pastikan bahwa suara itu adalah suara seorang perempuan."

Jeno dan Kun sama-sama tertegun. _Perempuan?_

 **-oOo-**

Jihee berjalan pelan-pelan menelusuri lorong di lantai dua. Semua orang tampaknya sibuk di lantai bawah, sehingga lantai dua mansion ini tampak lengang. Dia membuka handel pintu dan mengintip, dari tadi dia belum menemukan kamar yang dicarinya.

Di pintu ketiga inilah dia menemukan kamar yang dicarinya, seringainya melebar dan setelah menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang melihatnya, Jihee melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan hati-hati.

Di pandangnya seluruh area kamar itu dengan haus, lalu dia mengeluarkan kamera untuk memotret setiap sudutnya, siapa tahu pada malam-malam sepinya dia ingin melihat-lihat gambar kamar-kamar ini dan membayangkan pemiliknya. Matanya mengarah ke arah lemari pakaian, dengan bersemangat dibukanya lemari pakaian itu, baju-baju tertumpuk rapi di sana. Jihee menyentuhkan jemarinya ke seluruh pakaian itu, kemudian matanya melirik jaket yang tersampir di kursi. Diraihnya jaket itu dan dipeluknya, dihirupnya aroma itu dengan sepenuh kenikmatannya.

Lalu dia duduk di kursi itu dan menemukan parfum sang pemilik kamar. Dengan penuh gairah, diambilnya parfum itu dan dioleskannya ke leher, dan di antara buah dadanya. Sekarang aroma mereka akan sama. Jihee mencatat nama parfum itu dalam hati, berjanji akan membelinya nanti. Setelah itu dia melangkah keluar dari kamar dengan seringai puas, karena telah berhasil memasuki area paling pribadi orang yang sangat sangat diinginkannya…

 **-oOo-**

Dongwoo datang beberapa saat kemudian menemui Soojun. Dongwoo adalah pemuda dengan usia 15 tahun di bawah Soojun, dia bekerja sebagai bartender di klub tempat Soojun sering datang dan mereka akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih yang sangat cocok dalam memuaskan gairah masing-masing. Dongwoo jugalah yang memberinya ide untuk menculik Renjun dan kemudian mereka akan membagi hasilnya bersama.

"Kau bisa pergi." Soojun mengayunkan tangannya menyuruh pengawalnya pergi. Dia mendapatkan pengawalnya dari rekomendasi Dongwoo juga yang bersedia bekerjasama kalau dia dibayar gajinya senilai 20% dari hasil penculikan itu, dan tentu saja Soojun menyetujuinya, karena kalau dikurangi 20% pun, hasil penculikan itu masih cukup banyak kalau dibagi antara dia dan Dongwoo.

Setelah pengawalnya pergi, Soojun menyilangkan kakinya dengan menggoda, membuat Dongwoo meliriknya dengan bergairah, yah meskipun jauh lebih tua, tubuh Soojun masih menggiurkan bagi setiap laki-laki yang melihatnya.

"Jadi kau sudah meminta uang seperti yang kita bicarakan kemarin?" Mata Dongwoo masih melirik ke arah paha Soojun, membuat Soojun tersenyum puas.

"Aku memintanya dan mereka menyetujuinya tanpa protes, kita akan mendapatkan uang itu lusa."

Dongwoo terkekeh, "Jadi benar kalau Lee Jeno sangat tergila-gila kepada anakmu ya?" Matanya mengedip genit, "Tidak heran. Kau _eomma_ nya, juga selalu bisa membuat para lelaki tergila-gila, mungkin bakat itu menurun darimu."

Soojun tertawa genit, "Mungkin juga. Tetapi aku jelas lebih segalanya dari anak itu." Soojun menyulut rokoknya dan duduk dengan santai, "Semua berjalan lancar, dan kita akan kaya sebentar lagi."

"Ya…" Dongwoo memajukan tubuhnya, "Tidakkah terpikir olehmu kalau kau bisa mendapatkan uang lebih?" Matanya bersinar licik.

"Uang lebih?" Soojun tampak tertarik, apapun yang berhubungan dengan uang dan kekayaan selalu menarik baginya, "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kun," gumam Dongwoo penuh arti, "Katamu dia sekarang jadi anak kaya dan pewaris tunggal… Tentu saja dia menginginkan adiknya kembali bukan?"

Soojun mengerutkan keningnya, "Kun memang selalu ada bersama Renjun, itu dari pengintaianku… Tetapi sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari kalau mereka adalah kakak beradik."

"Kau bisa meneleponnya diam-diam, atau aku yang akan melakukannya supaya dia tidak curiga bahwa kaulah dalang di balik semua ini." Dongwoo menatap dengan membujuk, "Aku akan memberikan informasi kepadanya bahwa Renjun adalah adiknya, dan melarangnya memberitahu Jeno kalau aku menelepon, kemudian aku akan meminta sejumlah besar uang darinya untuk informasi keberadaan Renjun, tentu saja aku akan mengatur agar dia mengetahuinya sama dengan Jeno, jadi dengan begitu kita mendapatkan pemasukan ganda dari dua lelaki ini." Dongwoo terkekeh, "Ideku cukup bagus bukan?"

Soojun mengernyitkan keningnya dan tercenung, dihisapnya rokoknya dalam-dalam, lalui dia membunuh rokok itu di asbak, dahinya mengernyit tidak setuju. "Tidak Dongwoo, aku tidak akan melakukannya, itu sama saja bunuh diri, Kun akan menyadari bahwa dalangnya adalah aku dan rencana kita akan gagal."

Dongwoo menghela napas panjang dan mengangkat bahu, "Oke, aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau kau tidak setuju, sayang, aku cuma usul kok."

Soojun menatap Dongwoo mesra, "Terima kasih sayang, lagipula uang tebusan kita sudah cukup banyak untuk kita bersenang-senang," matanya berubah sensual, "Kita bisa menyewa tempat pribadi dan bercinta seharian di sana."

Dongwoo balas tersenyum dengan sensual, tetapi benaknya berkecamuk. _Tidak. Uang itu tidak cukup_ , Dongwoo masih harus membaginya dengan Soojun dan si pengawal itu. Dia harus mendapatkan uang lebih itu. Dan jikalau Soojun tidak mau bekerjasama dengannya, dia akan bertindak sendiri, dia akan menghubungi Kun dan meminta uang sebanyak mungkin, meskipun itu harus mengorbankan Soojun…

 **-oOo-**

"Kalian harus makan." Jihee memarahi Jeno dan Kun yang menolak untuk makan, padahal koki mansion telah menyiapkan sejumlah makanan besar untuk menjamu mereka dan team polisi yang masih bertugas di rumah itu, menanti telepon selanjutnya. "Dalam kondisi seperti ini kalian harus kuat, kalau kalian tidak makan, kalian akan lemah dan mungkin jatuh sakit."

Kun tetap tak bergeming, hanya melemparkan tatapan dingin kepada Jihee tetapi Jeno tersenyum dan menatap Jihee dengan berterima kasih.

"Terima kasih Jihee, aku akan makan nanti."

Jihee menganggukkan kepalanya dengan manis, "Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau kau menginap di sini? Aku ingin mengetahui perkembangan kabar tentang Renjun secepat mungkin."

Jeno menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja tidak, Jihee, kau tinggal bilang kepada kepala pelayan dan mereka akan menyiapkan kamarmu."

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan…" suara Jihee tampak ragu, "Bolehkah aku tidur di kamar Renjun saja?"

Kun langsung menegakkan tubuh dan menatap Jihee curiga, tetapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Sementara itu Jeno menatap Jihee sambil mengerutkan alisnya, "Kenapa kau memilih tidur di kamar Renjun?"

Mata Jihee tampak sedih, "Aku merindukan Renjun, dan aku mencemaskannya, mungkin dengan berada di kamarnya aku bisa lebih tenang, dan berdoa untuknya."

Jeno masih menatap Jihee bingung, tetapi kemudian dia menemukan ketulusan di mata perempuan itu, dia mengangkat bahunya, "Terserah kamu Jihee, yang penting kau merasa nyaman."

"Terima kasih Jeno- _ssi_." mata Jihee melebar dan berbinar, hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Kun yang menatap curiga. Tetapi pikirannya terlalu kalut sehingga dia kemudian hanya memalingkan matanya ke arah lain dan menunggu.

 **-oOo-**

Penculik itu menelepon beberapa jam setelahnya, menginformasikan cara pemberian uang itu. Uang itu harus tunai, dengan nomor seri acak dan dimasukkan ke dalam ransel warna hitam bermerk khusus, merk yang sangat terkenal di kalangan anak muda akhir-akhir ini.

Jeno sendiri yang harus membawa ransel berisi uang itu, dan meletakkannya di sudut taman kota, dekat area olahraga, di sebuah tong sampah yang ada di sana. Penyerahan uang itu lusa, tepat pukul sembilan pagi, dan tidak boleh ada polisi. Kalau penculik tahu ada polisi, maka Renjun akan dibunuh.

Jeno menyetujui semua itu, sehingga ketika polisi hendak mengiringinya untuk menyergap penculik itu, Jeno menolak.

"Uang ini tidak masalah bagiku, yang penting Renjun kembali."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau anda menyerahkan uang itu, ternyata penculik mengubah pikirannya dan tidak melepaskan tuan muda Renjun? Sampai sekarang kita juga tidak tahu kondisi tuan muda. Apakah dia masih hidup, apakah kondisinya baik… Setidaknya izinkan saya memasang pelacak di ransel itu."

Jeno mengerutkan keningnya, bayangan Renjun dilukai atau bahkan meninggal membuatnya ketakutan, "Lakukan apapun yang menurut anda perlu, tetapi berjanjilah anda tidak akan membahayakan keadaan Renjun."

 **-oOo-**

Pemuda itu sedang tertidur pulas, Dongwoo mengintip dari pintu yang rupanya lupa dikunci, tadi pelayan mengirimkan makanan ke kamar ini, dan yang pasti lupa menguncinya, karena kuncinya masih tergantung di luar pintu, menggoda Dongwoo untuk membukanya. Lagipula pintu ini tidak perlu dikunci, kata Soojun toh Renjun sudah di borgol di ranjang sehingga kemungkinannya melarikan diri kecil… Hari sudah menjelang malam dan ruangan ini sedikit temaram, tetapi mata Dongwoo masih bisa melihat wajah manis Renjun yang sedang tertidur kelelahan karena seharian ini mencoba melepaskan diri dari borgol dan berteriak-teriak minta dilepaskan, tetapi sia-sia.

Dengan hati-hati dia melangkah masuk dan makin dekat di sisi ranjang. Pikiran mesum langsung melintas di otaknya. Dia sangat ingin mencicipi tubuh mungil ini sebelum dikembalikan, rasanya pasti nikmat…

Dengan penuh nafsu Dongwoo duduk dipinggir ranjang, tangannya mengelus betis Renjun. Renjun yang sedang tertidur langsung terjaga dan waspada. Matanya membelalak ketakutan ketika melihat lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan menyeringai mesum, dan jemari lelaki itu menggerayangi betisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Renjun berteriak panik, membuat lelaki itu ikut panik, dia berusaha membekap mulut Renjun tetapi Renjun meronta-ronta dan mencoba berteriak sekeras mungkin, membuat lelaki itu kewalahan.

"Ada apa ini?" Soojun muncul di depan pintu menatap curiga ke arah Dongwoo dan Renjun, dia memakai jubah tidurnya dan tampaknya terbangun dari tidurnya.

Dongwoo tersenyum kepada Soojun, "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya Soojunnie… Dan laki-laki bodoh ini meronta-ronta entah kenapa…"

"Kau menggerayangi kakiku!" Renjun berteriak keras membuat Soojun menatap Dongwoo yang pucat dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Keluar dari kamar ini Dongwoo!" serunya marah, dan langsung dituruti Dongwoo yang segera keluar dari kamar itu.

Setelah itu Soojun berkacak pinggang dan menatap Renjun dengan cemburu, "Kau memang lebih muda dariku, tetapi jangan berani-beraninya kau menggoda kekasihku. Jangan jadi lelaki murahan, mengerti?" Soojun berteriak marah sebelum melangkah keluar dan membanting pintu itu dengan suara berdebum.

Ketika mengunci pintu itu dari luar, dia menatap Dongwoo yang menunggu di sana dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Kuharap kau tidak marah sayang, aku hanya ingin menggodanya," jemari Dongwoo terulur dan menelusuri pipi Soojun dengan lembut.

Soojun langsung mengibaskan tangan Dongwoo dengan marah, "Kau keterlaluan Dongwoo, menggoda anak itu hanya karena dia lebih muda," matanya menyala-nyala. "Kalau kau tidak bisa menjaga tanganmu, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari rencana ini, aku akan menendangmu dan kau akan pergi tanpa sepeser uangpun!"

Lalu dengan langkah berderap, Soojun pergi dan meninggalkan Dongwoo yang termenung dan menatap sampai sosok Soojun hilang di belokan lorong.

 **-oOo-**

 _Tidak mendapatkan sepeserpun?_ Dongwoo menyeringai jahat, melirik ke arah kamar Renjun yang sekarang terkunci rapat. Soojun sangat bodoh berani-beraninya mengancamnya. Dia semakin membulatkan tekad untuk mengambil jalannya sendiri. Dongwoo lebih cerdik dan licik daripada Soojun. Dia akan mengorbankan Soojun dan yang pasti dia akan mendapatkan banyak uang.

 **-oOo-**

Tengah malam ketika ponsel Kun berbunyi. Dia dan Jeno yang rupanya tertidur di ruang tamu tergeragap bersamaan.

Nomor itu tidak dikenal, Kun mengernyit sementara Jeno memperhatikannya dengan tegang. Kun lalu mengangkatnya.

"Halo Kun- _ssi_ ," suara di sana terdengar licik dan menyebalkan, suara seorang laki-laki, "Kau mungkin kaget kalau mendapatkan informasi ini, tetapi Renjun adalah adik kandungmu."

"Siapa ini?" Kun langsung menyambar marah, membuat Jeno memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Suara di seberang sana terkekeh, "Kau tidak perlu tahu tentang aku… Kalau kau ingin menyelamatkan adikmu, aku punya informasi yang berguna untukmu, tetapi tentu saja kau harus membayarnya di muka."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku minta uang." suara diseberang sana masih penuh senyuman, "Dan akan kuberitahukan dimana lokasi adikmu diculik. Aku akan mengubungimu lagi nanti."

Lalu telepon itu ditutup. Kun termangu, tetapi Jeno menyadarkannya dengan pertanyaannya.

"Siapa?"

Kun mengernyit. "Penelepon misterius, dia berkata akan memberitahukan posisi Renjun asal aku memberinya uang."

Jeno langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. "Apa?"

"Ya…" Kun tercenung, "Dan anehnya dia memberiku info bahwa Renjun adalah adikku… Tidak pernah ada orang yang tahu tentang hubungan kami ini, orangtua kami tidak punya saudara, bahkan tidak ada yang bisa melacak keberadaanku setelah aku diambil sebagai anak angkat, namaku pun berubah… Tidak ada yang bisa melacakku sebagai kakak Renjun, kecuali…" Kun teringat kata-kata polisi tadi bahwa penculik yang menelepon itu adalah perempuan. Dia terkenang akan ketamakan _eomma_ nya terhadap uang. Matanya menajam menatap Jeno sungguh-sungguh, "Kurasa Jeno… Penculikan ini ada hubungannya dengan… _eomma_ ku."

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **11**

"Jatuh cinta adalah ketika kau mengharapkan keberadaannya, di saat dia tiada _._ "

(..•ˋ_ˊ•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..•ˆ_ˆ•..)kkkk

 **-oOo-**

Nyonya Lee datang menjelang pagi, dan mereka berkumpul bersama di ruang keluarga dengan tegang. Jihee tampaknya belum bangun, lagipula ini masih jam empat pagi.

" _Eomma_ mu?" Tatapan nyonya Lee melembut kepada Kun, selama ini dia hanya tahu Kun adalah anak rekan bisnisnya, dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Kun adalah anak angkat, dan kejutan terbesarnya adalah bahwa Kun adalah kakak kandung Renjun. "Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf kepadamu Kun… Sedikit banyak semua hal yang terjadi ini, yang membuat kau terpisah dengan keluargamu adalah karena Zitao _appa_ mu menyelamatkan Jeno dari usaha penculikan."

Kun memalingkan muka, tampak murung.

"Kalau boleh saya tidak ingin membahas hal itu sekarang," gumamnya tenang, "Tentang _eomma_ kandung saya. Dia adalah perempuan yang tamak, sangat menyukai uang dan akan melakukan segalanya demi mendapatkan uang. Saya pikir dia pasti mendapat kabar bahwa Renjun diangkat sebagai anak dari keluarga Lee. Sehingga dia pikir dia bisa mengambil keuntungan darinya. Saya yakin bahwa dialah dalang dari penculikan ini."

Para polisi sudah bertugas berdasarkan informasi Kun ini untuk melacak keberadaan ibu kandung Kun, sehingga mansion keluarga Lee tampak lengang. Hanya ada beberapa polisi yang berjaga, menanti kalau-kalau lelaki misterius yang barusan menelepon Kun memutuskan untuk menelepon lagi.

"Apakah _eomma_ mu sama sekali tidak pernah mencoba menemuimu?" tanya Nyonya Lee hati-hati.

Kun tersenyum samar, "Menghubungi? Dia menjual saya demi uang, yang dia pakai untuk bersenang-senang di luar negeri. Waktu itu saya masih kecil dan tidak berdaya, tetapi setidaknya saya bersyukur karena keluarga angkat saya sangat baik." Suara Kun hilang, ada kesedihan yang pekat di matanya.

Sementara itu Jeno menatap Kun dan menyadari. Karena itulah Kun sangat membenci perempuan. Lelaki itu selalu bersikap lembut dan tenang, tetapi dia selalu menghancurkan hati perempuan manapun yang dipacarinya, semuanya pada awalnya selalu dibuai dengan kebaikan dan kelembutannya sehingga akhirnya tergila-gila, lalu kemudian Kun menghancurkannya hingga hati para perempuan itu patah berkeping-keping. Jeno bisa memahami perasaan Kun, memiliki ibu kandung sekejam itu memang menyakitkan, Jeno tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dialah yang dijual oleh _eomma_ nya sendiri.

Dan ternyata Kun adalah kakak kandung Renjun, seperti yang dikatakannya tadi. Informasi itu sudah diterimanya sejak tadi tetapi baru bisa dicernanya sekarang. Diliriknya Kun, dan menyadari ada kemiripan yang tak kentara diantara Kun dan Renjun, tiba-tiba hati Jeno terasa sakit. Selama ini dia yang memposisikan diri sebagai kakak Renjun dan menikmatinya. Sekarang seolah-olah posisi itu direnggut oleh orang yang benar-benar berhak dan dia kemudian dilempar begitu saja. Rasa mencengkeram yang menyesakkan dada ini…

 _Apakah dia cemburu?_

 **-oOo-**

Petugas polisi kembali dengan membawa kabar gembira, mereka telah berhasil melacak sebuah rumah yang disewa atas nama Soojun, ibu kandung Kun. Mereka sudah mengirimkan tim pengintai untuk mengawasi aktivitas rumah itu. Rumah itu adalah rumah sederhana yang terletak di ujung jalan, jauh dari tetangga, saat ini kondisi rumah itu sepi, dan sepertinya tidak ada kegiatan yang mencurigakan. Orang-orang nampaknya berada di dalam rumah. Dari hasil pengintaian, seorang lelaki tampak keluar masuk di pintu untuk merokok. Dan Soojun dipastikan ada di dalam rumah itu, dia terlihat dari jendela sedang menikmati sarapan yang sedang dihidangkan oleh pegawainya. Sepertinya hanya ada tiga orang di dalam rumah itu.

Kun mengernyitkan kening ketika mendengar semua informasi itu, "Anda harus menyergap ke dalam rumah itu, saya yakin Renjun ada di sana."

Petugas polisi itu menatap Kun dengan pandangan ragu, dia tentu saja tidak mau menyerbu dengan gegabah dan pada akhirnya menyerang orang yang tidak bersalah, "Bagaimana anda bisa yakin?" tanyanya.

Kun tersenyum sinis ketika membayangkan _eomma_ nya, " _Eomma_ ku bukanlah orang yang mau tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana, dengan hanya satu dua pelayan." Meskipun lama tidak bertemu _eomma_ nya, Kun cukup yakin watak lama _eomma_ nya tidak akan berubah, sebenarnya dia merencanakan pembalasan, dia pernah mengirim detektif swasta untuk melacak _eomma_ nya. Dan detektif itu melaporkan bahwa _eomma_ nya terdampar di Las Vegas, hidup berfoya-foya meskipun hampir bangkrut. Setelah itu Kun kehilangan jejak _eomma_ nya. Ternyata _eomma_ nya sudah ada di negara ini. "Kalau dia tinggal di rumah sederhana seperti itu, hanya ada satu kemungkinan, dia sedang bangkrut dan kalau dia bangkrut dia akan memikirkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan uang, Renjun adalah jalan termudah baginya." Dengan tak sabar Kun bangkit dari kursinya, "Aku akan mengunjungi rumah itu kalau kalian tidak segera melakukannya."

"Aku ikut." Jeno segera berdiri dari kursinya. _Cemburu?_ Petugas polisi itu menatap kedua lelaki di depannya berganti-ganti lalu menghela napas, "Saya akan mengatur strategi dulu dengan team kami untuk berjaga-jaga. Kalau memang tuan muda Renjun diculik dan disekap di sana, ada kemungkinan kalau penculik itu bersenjata. Dan anda berdua boleh ikut ke sana kalau anda berdua berjanji akan tinggal di dalam mobil demi keselamatan kalian."

 **-oOo-**

"Kau harus makan. Kalau kau mati kami tidak akan mendapatkan uang." Pengawal Soojun meletakkan mangkok makanan itu dengan kasar di meja dekat ranjang, lalu melirik tangan Renjun yang tidak diborgol, "Makanlah."

Renjun memajukan dagunya keras kepala, "Tidak." Dia tidak mau menerima makanan dari para penjahat ini, siapa yang tahu kalau makanannya mungkin sudah diracun atau yang lain? Kemarin saja dia dibius untuk dibawa kemari, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pengawal itu kepadanya? Lagipula Renjun harus tetap waspada, dia merinding memikirkan lelaki berwajah mesum yang meraba-raba kakinya kemarin.

Pengawal Soojun menatap Renjun dengan marah, "Huh, dasar kau menyusahkan!" Dengan marah dia membanting pintu kamar itu dan meninggalkan Renjun sendirian di dalam.

Tak lama kemudian Renjun mendengar suara gaduh yang membuatnya bingung, suara itu seperti barang beradu dan juga teriakan-teriakan yang bercampur aduk. Jantung Renjun berdegup kencang.

 _Ada apa di luar?_

Lalu kenop pintunya diputar. Renjun memandang pintu itu dengan waspada, melirik ketakutan ke arah pergelangan tangannya yang diborgol. Dia tidak akan bisa melarikan diri ke mana-mana…

Lalu pintu terbuka dan seorang lelaki berpakaian polisi masuk, membuat Renjun lega luar biasa.

"Tuan muda Renjun?"

Renjun langsung mengangguk dengan bersemangat, hampir saja dia berdiri dan hendak menubruk polisi itu saking leganya, tetapi kemudian mengaduh ketika pergelangan tanggannya tertahan oleh borgolnya.

Polisi itu mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat tangan Renjun diborgol, dia lalu membungkuk di sana dan mencoba membuka borgol itu dengan sebuah kawat kecil yang tersimpan di sakunya.

"Keadaan sudah terkendali, para penculik sudah berhasil diringkus, anda sudah aman." Polisi itu sudah berhasil melepaskan borgol Renjun, "Anda bisa berjalan sendiri?"

Renjun mengangguk, lalu dengan sempoyongan, dibantu oleh polisi itu mereka berjalan menuju ke bagian depan rumah. Bagian depan itu sudah ramai, dengan beberapa mobil polisi di sana. Lelaki berwajah mesum itu, Dongwoo dan Pengawal Soojun sudah ditangkap dan diletakkan di belakang mobil polisi. Sementara perempuan cantik bernama Soojun itu masih berdiri diborgol di dekat mobil polisi, sedang dimintai keterangan. Renjun menatap mereka semua dengan ketakutan, tetapi para penculik itu tampaknya sudah tidak bisa melukainya lagi.

"Renjun!"

Itu suara Jeno yang memanggilnya, Renjun menoleh dan mendapati Jeno dengan tergesa keluar dari mobil, dengan disusul oleh Kun di belakangnya.

"Jeno _hyung_!" Renjun lega luar biasa, setelah disekap dan ketakutan, melihat orang yang dikenalnya terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Jeno setengah berlari menghampirinya, dan setelah didekatnya lelaki itu berdiri ragu, menatap seluruh diri Renjun seolah ingin menyerapnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Renjun menganggukkan kepalanya, dan sedetik kemudian, bahkan sebelum Renjun menyadarinya, dia sudah dipeluk erat-erat oleh Jeno. Aroma maskulin parfum Jeno memenuhinya, dadanya yang hangat melingkupinya, sejenak Renjun membeku dipeluk seerat itu oleh Jeno.

"Oh astaga aku mencemaskanmu," Jeno bergumam lirih, lalu sejenak dia menjauhkan Renjun dari tubuhnya, "Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

Renjun membalas tatapan Jeno, masih merasa bingung akan pelukan dan kelembutan Jeno, "Aku tidak apa-apa…"

"Tanganmu." Kun yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sebelah Jeno dan Renjun bergumam, tatapan matanya menajam menatap tangan Renjun, dia meraih pergelangan tangan Renjun dan menelitinya, "Pergelangan tanganmu merah dan luka."

Jeno ikut melihat ke arah pergelangan tangan Renjun dan matanya bersinar marah, "Apa yang mereka lakukan kepadamu, Renjun?"

"Mereka memborgolku di ranjang." Renjun meringis, "Laki-laki yang disana itu sempat meraba-raba kakiku, tetapi selebihnya mereka tidak berbuat apa-apa kepadaku."

"Apa?" Jeno dan Kun berseru bersamaan dengan marah, kedua lelaki itu bertatapan lalu melirik Dongwoo yang sudah siap di bawa ke kantor polisi.

"Aku akan membunuhnya." Jeno mendesis tajam, membuat Kun mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Kita bunuh dia nanti bersama-sama."

Renjun menatap Jeno dan Kun berganti-ganti. Kenapa kedua lelaki ini mendadak jadi begitu perhatian kepadanya? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Renjun! Kun!" Suara perempuan cantik itu berteriak memanggil, dia diborgol dan berusaha meronta dari pegangan polisi dan mencoba mendekati mereka, " _Eomma_ merindukan kalian sayang! Tidakkah kalian merindukan _eomma_? Tegakah kalian melihat _eomma_ diperlakukan kejam seperti ini?" Soojun berusaha berteriak-teriak menarik perhatian mereka.

Ekspresi wajah Kun berubah dingin luar biasa ketika mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Soojun. Tetapi perempuan itu tampaknya tidak peduli.

"Kun? Kau ingat _eomma_ nak? Kau berhutang budi kepada _eomma_ , _eomma_ lah yang membuatmu bisa menikmati hidup berkecukupan seperti sekarang, sekaranglah saatnya kau membalas budi kepada _eomma_."

Kun hanya menatap Soojun dengan pandangan merendahkan dan tidak peduli, lelaki itu mengalihkan tatapannya begitu saja membuat Soojun panik dan sadar bahwa dia tidak akan bisa menarik perhatian Kun, karena itu Soojun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Renjun.

"Renjun, sayang, ingat _eomma_ nak. Ini _eomma_. Kakakmu Kun memang tidak tahu terima kasih, tetapi kau tidak mungkin berbuat begitu kepada _eomma_ kan? Ini _eomma_ sayang, _eomma_ kandungmu!"

Renjun terpaku mendengarkan kata-kata Soojun. _Eomma_ kandungnya? Apa maksud Soojun bahwa Kun adalah kakak kandungnya? Dia menatap Kun dan Jeno berganti-ganti, berusaha mencari jawaban. Tetapi Kun tetap memasang wajah dingin dan seolah menulikan telinganya dari teriakan-teriakan Soojun, sementara Jeno tampak diam dan tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Soojun lalu dimasukkan paksa ke mobil polisi, perempuan cantik itu masih meronta-ronta dan berteriak mencoba menarik perhatian mereka, tetapi polisi tetap memasukkannya. Setelah itu mobil polisi itupun pergi membawa Soojun.

Renjun menatap ke arah Jeno dan Kun, memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Apa maksudnya tadi itu?"

Kun menghela napas, berusaha menyingkirkan kebencian di matanya ketika membayangkan Soojun, "Apa yang dikatakan perempuan tadi benar." Kun bahkan menolak menyebut nama Soojun, "Dia adalah _eomma_ kandung kita, dan kau adalah adik kandungku." tatapannya menajam, "Dan sebagai kakakmu, aku berhak menentukan yang terbaik untukmu."

Kun lalu menatap Jeno dengan tatapan menantang, "Renjun akan pulang ke rumahku."

 **-oOo-**

"Ikut denganmu?" Renjun menatap bingung pada Kun yang memasang tampang keras kepala. Jeno sendiri tampak tersentak dengan kata-kata Kun.

"Jangan main-main Kun _hyung_ , Renjun tinggal di rumahku dan akan kembali ke sana seperti semula." Jeno merenggut tangan Renjun dan setengah menyeretnya meninggalkan Kun.

"Renjun." Kun tidak mengejar, hanya memanggil pelan.

"Aku kakakmu. Tidakkah kau ingin mendengar kenangan masa kecil kita? Seluruh kenangan yang kau lupakan karena trauma mendalammu? Aku bisa membuatmu mengingat semuanya."

Renjun tertegun. Membuat Jeno berhenti menariknya.

Mata Jeno membara melihat keraguan Renjun. "Jangan mimpi."

Jeno memberi isyarat kepada supir keluarga yang langsung mendekatkan mobilnya, dengan cepat di dorongnya Renjun masuk ke dalam mobil, "Kau tetap pulang denganku."

Mobil itupun melaju, meninggalkan Kun berdiri sendirian di sana.

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **I am back…**

 **Ada yang kangen? /ga ada/**

 **Kalo gg ada juga gpp, aku gg maksa wkwk…**

 **Buat** _ **YoonCha, yeolloaddedbaek, nrlyukkeuri96, Akashi Akira, nichi, JaeEun21, Wiji, askasufa, Cheon yi, hopekies, Moominoren, kono Ouji sama ga inai, It's YuanRenkai**_ **makasih banget kalian udah review ff noren oneshoot "Cemburu", aku tertawa baca review kalian semua..**

 **Mian aku hiatus gg bilang2 wkwk.. tp ini udah comeback lagi kok..**

 **REVIEWNYA DONG**

 **Sign**

 **Minnie**


	11. Chapter 10

**Grey Morning "Sweet Enemy" (Noren Version)**

 **Cast :**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Qian Kun**

 **Seo Jihee (OC)**

 **Summary:**

 **Semua orang menganggap Renjun beruntung karena bisa mendapat beasiswa dan bisa tinggal di mansion keluarga Lee. Tetapi tidak ada yang mengerti bahwa yang paling diinginkan Renjun adalah bisa lulus sekolah dan kemudian bisa hidup mandiri tanpa bergantung pada orang lain. Dan hubungannya dengan Jeno membawa sebuah masalah rumit di kehidupannya sekarang.**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning:**

 **BL, Yaoi, out karakter. Cerita ini bukan punya aku, aku hanya me** _ **remake**_ **nya jadi versi Noren, cerita aslinya punya Kak Santhy Agatha judul novelnya Sweet Enemy… Jadi kalo nemu crita yg sama dengan pair yg beda, itu wajar. Harap maklum karna critanya emang bagus, jadi banyak yg me** _ **remake**_ **nya (termasuk aku juga.. hehehe)**

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **realloveexo, chittaphon27, KM-FARA, Cho Kyungmint, CherryBomb127, Missyeonjeongseo, Cheon yi, FujosGirl, Wiji, It's YuanRenKai, nichi, oohseihan,** **and yang udah Favorite & Follow ****serta ngikutin** **ff ini** **dari awal ampek akhir** **… /lopelope/**

 **-oOo-**

 **12**

" _Seorang pecinta memiliki ketakutan_ _terbesar, ketakutan itu adalah : kebencian_ _dari sang tercinta_ _._ "

(..•ˋ_ˊ•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..•ˆ_ˆ•..)kkkk

 **-oOo-**

Ketika mereka pulang, Jihee ada di sana sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Nyonya Lee di ruang tamu, ketika menyadari Renjun sudah dibawa pulang oleh Jeno, Nyonya Lee langsung berdiri dan menyambut Renjun.

"Renjun." dengan lembut Nyonya Lee memeluk Renjun, "Polisi mengabarkan bahwa semuanya sudah selesai, syukurlah semuanya baik-baik saja."

Jihee ikut berdiri dan menghampiri Renjun lalu memeluknya erat-erat dengan cemas, "Renjun syukurlah… Aku cemas sekali." Wajah Jihee pucat pasi, dia tampak benar-benar senang karena Renjun pulang dengan selamat. "Mereka tidak memperbolehkanku ikut, jadi aku menunggu di sini."

"Terima kasih Jihee." Renjun tersenyum lembut. Dia ingin berterima kasih kepada semua orang yang mencemaskannya, tetapi saat ini dia sangat lelah, amat sangat lelah.

Jeno sepertinya mengetahui bahwa Renjun harus beristirahat, dihelanya tubuh Renjun. "Aku akan mengantarkan Renjun ke kamar untuk beristirahat dulu."

"Biarkan aku saja…" Jihee mencoba mengambil tangan Renjun, tetapi Jeno menepiskannya.

"Tidak Jihee, terima kasih sudah ikut memberikan dukungan di sini. Mungkin kau juga lelah dan ingin beristirahat, ada kamar tamu yang tersedia untukmu. Aku yang akan mengantar Renjun beristirahat."

Renjun sudah terlalu lelah untuk berkata apapun, dia hanya menurut saja ketika Jeno menggandengnya ke kamarnya. Tidak disadarinya tatapan Jihee yang membara, menatap punggung mereka berdua dengan marah.

 **-oOo-**

Jeno mendudukkan Renjun ke tepi ranjang dan mengambil kursi untuk duduk di hadapannya, diraihnya jemari Renjun dengan lembut, dahinya mengernyit ketika melihatnya.

"Ini pasti terasa sakit," gumamnya setengah marah. Renjun hanya tersenyum lemah menanggapinya, dan dia menguap. Jeno terkekeh melihatnya, "Tunggu sebentar, jangan tidur dulu, biarkan kuobati lukamu." Dia mengambil kapas dan antiseptik yang sudah disiapkan oleh pelayan, lalu mengoleskannya dengan lembut di pergelangan tangan Renjun yang memerah, "Sakit ya?" bisiknya lembut ketika melihat Renjun mengernyit, "Tapi ini akan sembuh dengan cepat."

"Terima kasih Jen _hyung_." Renjun mencoba tersenyum. Lalu dia merenung, "Perempuan yang menculikku itu, apakah dia benar-benar _eomma_ ku?"

"Jangan pikirkan itu dulu."

"Dan Kun… Benarkah dia kakak kandungku?"

Mata Jeno langsung bersinar cemburu ketika Renjun menyebut nama Kun. Dia terdiam dan menunggu. Sementara itu Renjun tetap bergumam, tidak menyadari api yang menyala di mata Jeno. "Kakak kandungku… Kenapa aku bisa melupakan bahwa aku mempunyai kakak lelaki? Kenapa kami dulu terpisah?" Renjun mengangkat bahunya dengan malu kepada Jeno, "Bahkan kaupun mungkin tidak akan menyangka kalau orang sepertiku bisa mempunyai kakak setampan Kun _hyung_ …"

Jeno langsung menarik Renjun, tangannya yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Renjun menariknya supaya menempel di tubuhnya, dan tanpa peringatan, Jeno mencium Renjun. Lelaki itu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut, dan ketika Renjun masih terperangah kaget, Jeno melumat bibirnya dengan sepenuh perasaan, menikmati manis dan lembutnya bibir Renjun.

Lama setelahnya, Jeno melepaskan ciumannya. Matanya bersinar lembut ketika menatap mata Renjun yang melebar dan ternganga bingung. Jemarinya menyentuh bibir Renjun yang memerah karena ciumannya yang bergairah.

"Kau manis Renjunnie. Kun _hyung_ pasti bangga memiliki adik semanis dirimu." Jeno bergumam serak, lalu mengecup dahi Renjun dengan lembut. Lelaki itu lalu menghela tubuh Renjun supaya berbaring di ranjang dan menyelimutinya.

"Tidurlah sayang, lupakan semua kejadian kemarin, mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu." Bisik Jeno pelan, mengantarkan Renjun ke dalam tidurnya.

Tidak mereka sadari bahwa semua kejadian itu dilihat oleh Jihee yang mengintip di pintu. Matanya menyala penuh kebencian. Dia tadi datang pura-pura membawakan teh hangat untuk Renjun, tetapi pemandangan inilah yang didapatnya.

 _Kurang ajar!_ Batinnya penuh kemarahan. _Ini tidak boleh_ _terjadi, ini semua melenceng jauh dari rencananya. Dia harus bisa_ _memisahkan Jeno dari Renjun!_

 **-oOo-**

Pagi harinya Renjun terbangun dengan kebingungan dan ingatan yang bercampur aduk. Semua kenangan kembali kepadanya secara serentak, penyelamatannya dari penculikan. Teriakan Soojun yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah ibu kandung Renjun, kenyataan bahwa Kun adalah kakak kandungnya. Semuanya berpadu menjadi satu… Lalu… Ciuman Jeno.

 _Apakah itu benar-benar terjadi atau jangan-jangan itu_ _hanyalah khayalannya saja?_

Tetapi kenapa Jeno menciumnya? Renjun menyentuh bibirnya dan pipinya terasa panas. Bibir Jeno sudah menyentuh bibirnya… Melumatnya...

Tanpa diduga pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan lelaki yang sedang dibayangkannya sudah berdiri di sana.

"Hai." Jeno tersenyum lembut.

"Hai." Renjun tersenyum, tiba-tiba dia teringat akan Jihee yang menyambutnya kemarin tetapi Renjun sudah terlalu lelah untuk menanggapinya, dia merasa menyesal karena sudah tidak sopan kepada Jihee.

"Apakah… Apakah Jihee masih menginap di sini?"

"Semalam dia berpamitan pulang..." Jeno mengernyit dan memandang ke sekeliling, "Ketika kami masih menanti kabar tentangmu Jihee menginap di rumah ini... Tetapi meskipun ada banyak kamar tamu di mansion ini, Jihee memilih tidur di kamarmu."

"Di kamar ini? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jeno mengangkat bahunya tiba-tiba baru menyadari akan keanehan perilaku Jihee itu, "Dia bilang dia akan lebih tenang mendoakanmu kalau tidur di sini."

Jihee tidur di kamar ini? Renjun mengerutkan dahi dan merasa sedikit aneh. Tetapi kemudian dia berpikir bahwa apa yang dikatakan Jihee mungkin ada benarnya, sahabatnya itu pastilah amat sangat mencemaskannya.

"Kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya Jeno kemudian.

Renjun berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona, dia menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku sudah merasa lebih baik." Jawabnya pelan.

"Baguslah." Jeno melangkah duduk di kursi yang didudukinya kemarin, membuat ingatan akan ciuman itu menyerbu benak Renjun, membuatnya semakin salah tingkah. Lelaki itu duduk dalam posisi yang sama, dihadapan Renjun yang sedang duduk di ranjang. "Aku tahu ini terlalu pagi. Tetapi Kun _hyung_ tadi menelepon dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan kemari untuk menjemputmu." Mata Jeno bersinar sedih, "Dan aku tidak berhak melarangnya, semalaman aku berpikir keras, dan aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak boleh memisahkan kakak beradik yang sudah terpisah sekian lama, kalian pasti ingin bersama."

Jeno menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi sebelumnya ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu, kenyataan yang mungkin akan membuatmu menyalahkanku. Aku pikir aku harus mengungkapkannya kepadamu sebelum Kun _hyung_ yang melakukannya."

Renjun memandang Jeno dengan bingung, _Kenyataan_ _tentang apa?_ Renjun menyuarakan pertanyaan di dalam benaknya.

"Tentang masa laluku, tentang masa lalu kita." Jeno menatap mata Renjun dalam-dalam. "Aku pernah mengatakan padamu bukan bahwa aku pernah mengalami percobaan penculikan di waktu kecil? Dan kemudian ada seorang lelaki yang menyelamatkanku? Lalu aku mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu sudah meninggal?"

 _Jeno memang pernah mengatakannya, tetapi apa_ _hubungan itu semua dengan..._

"Orang yang menyelamatkanku adalah _appa_ mu." Jeno mengatakan dengan jantung berdetak kencang, " _Appa_ mu dulu adalah seorang pemain biola terkenal dan jenius, kau lihat bahwa bakatnya menurun kepada Kun _hyung_... Sedang _appa_ ku sangat tertarik dengan bidang musik klasik, mereka bersahabat... Sampai kemudian seorang penculik berpisau mencoba membawaku dan _appa_ mu menyelamatkanku."

 _Appa_ _seorang pemain biola terkenal?_ Renjun mencoba memahami informasi itu, berusaha menyatukan semua bayangannya dengan kenangannya tentang ayahnya, seorang buruh bangunan kasar dengan tangan penuh luka dan kapalan. Mana mungkin ayahnya pemain biola terkenal?

"Usaha menyelamatkan diriku telah merenggut bakat _appa_ mu." Jeno seolah tahu apa yang ada di benak Renjun, "Pisau penculik itu mengenai sarafnya sehingga dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi..." Jeno menghela napas panjang. "Dan _appa_ mu kehilangan masa depannya. Dia kehilangan keluarganya... Semuanya berawal dari diriku."

 _Selesailah sudah_. Jeno mengernyitkan keningnya, mengamati wakah Renjun yang pucat pasi. _Apakah Renjun akan_ _membencinya? Apakah Renjun akan menuduhnya sebagai_ _penghancur keluarganya? Bisakah Renjun memaafkannya?_

Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di benak Jeno, membuatnya merasa ngeri. Perasaannya kepada Renjun telah bertumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang asing dan takut untuk dia akui. Tetapi setelah ciuman semalam itu dia tidak bisa menyangkalnya lagi. Jeno mencintai Renjun, dan dia takut kehilangannya, dia tidak akan tahan kalau Renjun membencinya.

"Renjun?" Jeno akhirnya bertanya ketika Renjun hanya diam dan terpaku. "Apakah kau membenciku?" _Kenapa Renjun tidak mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya?_

Jantung Jeno makin berdebar, menanti apapun reaksi dari Renjun. Apapun reaksi itu dia akan menerimanya, dia sudah siap menerima cacian, tamparan bahkan mungkin ditinggalkan, tetapi sikap diam Renjun ini bukanlah apa yang diharapkannya. Kemudian seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu dengan hati-hati, membuat Jeno menoleh dengan kening berkerut.

"Ada apa?"

"Tuan Kun menunggu di bawah." gumam pelayan itu memberitahu.

Jeno langsung beranjak, menatap Renjun yang masih terdiam, dengan sedih dia menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi Renjun, "Kau boleh marah padaku kalau kau mau." Gumamnya lembut, "Aku tunggu di bawah ya."

Lalu Jeno melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Renjun yang masih termenung dalam kebingungannya.

Semua kenangan itu tiba-tiba menyeruak kembali di dalam benaknya, kejadian di malam hujan dan badai itu ternyata bukan mimpi. Semua itu nyata. Teriakan-teriakan di tengah hujan itu adalah teriakan ibunya yang mencaci maki ayahnya, mengancam akan meninggalkannya. Dan lalu... Anak lelaki kecil itu… Itu Kun kakaknya, yang kemudian direnggut paksa oleh ibunya. Renjun berteriak-teriak memanggil kakaknya, tetapi dia didorong oleh ibunya sampai terjatuh dan ditolong ayahnya.

Kun menjerit-jerit memanggil Renjun dalam gendongan ibunya, tetapi sang ibu tetap tidak menghiraukan teriakan mereka. Kun dan Renjun dipisahkan dengan paksa. Kenangan akan masa itu begitu traumatis sehingga Renjun kecil menenggelamkan semua ingatannya dalam-dalam, menyimpannya jauh di dalam memorinya dan menganggapnya tidak pernah terjadi. Ayahnya mengetahui itu dan membiarkannya, berpikir bahwa lebih baik Renjun lupa semuanya sehingga bisa melangkah ke kehidupan baru tanpa kenangan masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Lalu semua kenangan itu kembali secara samar ketika Renjun bertemu dengan Kun untuk pertama kalinya, mendengarkan permainan biola lelaki itu. Sekarang setelah ingat semuanya, Renjun tahu kakaknya sangat berbakat bermain biola, menuruni bakat ayahnya. Renjun kecil selalu menunggui Kun ketika kakaknya itu berlatih biola, Kun selalu memainkan lagu apapun yang diminta Renjun setelahnya. Hidup mereka dulu terasa begitu bahagia, bisa berdua. Sampai kemudian pertengkaran itu terjadi dan ibunya memutuskan bahwa ayahnya tak pantas lagi untuknya. Dan pemicu pertengkaran itu pastilah kecelakaan yang mematikan saraf jemari ayahnya, yang membuatnya tidak bisa bermain biola lagi dan kehilangan masa depannya yang cerah. Dan semua itu terjadi karena ayahnya menyelamatkan Jeno... Renjun merenung, mencoba menelaah semua kenyataan itu di dalam benaknya. Lalu setelah menghela napas panjang, Renjun melangkah turun menuju ke arah Jeno dan Kun.

 **-oOo-**

Ketika Renjun masuk, Jeno dan Kun langsung menoleh bersamaan, kedua lelaki itu tampak sedang berbincang-bincang dengan serius.

"Renjun?" Kun bertanya lembut, menatap adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Kau sudah merasa baik?"

Renjun menatap wajah Kun, untuk pertama kalinya menyadari bahwa lelaki ini adalah kakaknya, untuk pertama kalinya dia menatap wajah Kun sebagai wajah kakaknya, wajah yang sama, hanya versi dewasa dari kakak kecilnya dulu yang sangat menyayanginya. Mata Renjun berkaca-kaca.

"Kun... _hyung_..." suara Renjun terdengar serak.

Seketika itu juga Kun menyadari bahwa Renjun sudah ingat, bahwa seluruh kenangan mereka di waktu kecil sudah bisa Renjun ingat, Kun langsung melangkah tergesa, sejenak berdiri ragu di hadapan Renjun, lalu menarik Renjun ke dalam pelukannya, "Renjun... Adikku." dipeluknya Renjun erat-erat seolah akan meremukkannya. Oh ya Tuhan. Setelah sekian lama, setelah mencari dan putus asa, akhirnya Kun bisa memeluk Renjun lagi dalam rengkuhan lengannya. Matanya terasa panas, dan kemudian ikut larut dalam air mata haru yang ditumpahkan Renjun di dadanya. Semua kenangan menyakitkan tentang perpisahan mereka yang dipaksakan itu musnah sudah, digantikan oleh kebahagiaan karena pertemuan indah itu, pertemuan kakak dan adik yang sudah lama terpisah.

Sementara itu Jeno menatap Kun dan Renjun yang sedang berpelukan itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

 **-oOo-**

 **13**

" _Kau bisa menghilangkan kebencian dengan_ _merelakan._ _"_

(..•ˋ_ˊ•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..•ˆ_ˆ•..)kkkk

 **-oOo-**

Lama setelah mereka menumpahkan perasaan, Renjun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kun, matanya penuh air mata, tetapi kemudian Kun mengusapnya dengan jemarinya, dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Apakah Soojun- _ssi_ adalah _eomma_ kandung kita?" Renjun teringat perempuan cantik yang selalu berdandan dan pergi ke pesta-pesta, tidak pernah ada di rumah dan meninggalkan Renjun dan Kun kecil di tangan para pembantu. Dia tahu bahwa ibunya dulu tidak mempedulikan mereka, tetapi dia tidak menyangka kalau ibunya setega itu menculiknya hanya demi harta.

"Dia memang bukan ibu yang punya hati." Kun mengernyit sedih. "Kau tahu kenapa aku membenci perempuan? Karena aku membencinya. Dia menjualku hanya semi uang untuk bersenang-senang di luar negeri."

Renjun menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dengan jemarinya, dia tidak pernah menyangka ibunya sekejam itu, hari itu dia dan Kun dipisahkan dengan paksa. Renjun berpikir bahwa ibunya memang ingin membawa Kun, tetapi ternyata ibunya hanya menganggap Kun sebagai aset yang bisa mendatangkan uang untuknya.

Jeno yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan mengamati pun mengernyit ketika mendengar kisah itu lagi. Ibu macam apa yang tega menjual anaknya demi uang? Ibu macam apa yang tega menyandera anaknya sendiri demi tebusan? Well, Jeno memang belum pernah menemui hal semacam ini, tetapi dia menemukannya dalam kasus Renjun dan Kun. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa beruntung, meskipun ibunya selalu sibuk dan jarang punya waktu, setidaknya ibunya selalu menjaganya.

Jeno berpikir mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk menyela.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu reuni kalian." Jeno memilih menatap Kun, masih tidak berani menghadapi kenyataan di mata Renjun, dia tidak siap kalau lelaki manis itu ternyata menatapnya penuh kebencian. "Apakah kau datang kemari untuk menjemput Renjun?"

Kun mengangguk, dan meskipun sudah melepaskan pelukannya, dia tetap merangkul Renjun dengan posesif.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan orang tuaku. Orang tua angkatku," gumamnya mengoreksi dengan senyum miris, "Mereka tidak keberatan aku membawa Renjun tinggal di rumahku, mereka malah merasa senang. Dan aku pikir, aku adalah satu-satunya keluarga Renjun yang tersisa, kami harus tinggal bersama."

Jeno menghela napas panjang, "Aku tidak berhak melarang sebuah keluarga untuk bersatu," gumamnya pedih, "Maafkan aku atas semua kejadian di masa lalu yang memporak-porandakan keluarga kalian."

Kun menatap Jeno lama, lalu tersenyum kecut, "Tidak apa-apa Jeno, tanpa adanya kejadian itu, keluargaku mungkin tetap akan porak poranda, ibuku adalah manusia jahat, entah bagaimana caranya dialah yang menjadi penyebab utama hancurnya keluarga kami, bukan kau."

Sebuah maaf. Jeno memejamkan matanya, lega mendengarkan jawaban Kun itu. Lalu kemudian dia melirik ke arah Renjun, lelaki manis itu menunduk dan tidak menatap matanya, membuat Jeno kecewa.

"Kurasa kau mungkin ingin mengemasi pakaianmu." Kun menyentuh siku Renjun lembut, membuat Renjun mengangguk dan melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu.

Lama kemudian Kun dan Jeno saling bertatapan.

"Dia membenciku. Aku menceritakan semuanya tadi pagi, dan dia membenciku." Gumam Jeno pedih, menatap ke arah pintu dimana tubuh Renjun menghilang.

"Pada awalnya pasti begitu," Kun bergumam memaklumi, "Aku juga begitu pada awalnya, tetapi kemudian aku memahami bahwa semua itu bukan karena salahmu, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, dengan atau tanpa adanya dirimu, keluarga kami pasti akan hancur." Kun tersenyum tenang dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Kuharap setelah ini kita bisa berdamai dan bersahabat seperti semula."

Jeno membalas uluran tangan itu, "Pasti _hyung_."

Lalu mereka melangkah duduk di sofa, dan Kun mengamati kegelisahan Jeno.

"Kau memikirkan Renjun?"

"Dia bahkan tidak mau menatapku." Jeno merenung.

Kun terkekeh, "Sepertinya kau jatuh cinta kepada adikku."

Jeno tidak menjawab, tetapi tidak juga membantah, dia menatap Kun dengan tatapan menantang, "Apakah kau akan menghalanginya?"

"Tergantung."

"Tergantung apa?" sela Jeno penasaran

"Tergantung seberapa besar niatmu untuk membahagiakannya."

"Sangat." Jeno menjawab dengan tulus, "Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya dengan orang lain manapun."

"Dan aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti ini dengan seorang manapun." Kun tersenyum, menyadari ketulusan Jeno.

"Kalau begitu semua tergantung Renjun."

Kun dan Jeno tidak menyadari, bahwa Renjun masih berdiri di balik pintu. Mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

Apakah maksud dari percakapan ini? Apakah Jeno mencintainya? Pemikiran itu membuat dadanya membuncah oleh perasaan hangat.

 **-oOo-**

Setelah tas Renjun siap, pelayan memasukkannya ke mobil Kun. Nyonya Lee sedang ada urusan bisnis sehingga Renjun berpamitan dan mengucap terima kasih melalui telepon, berjanji akan berkunjung segera setelah urusan bisnis Nyonya Lee selesai.

Kun berdiri di depan Jeno di pintu, mengamati betapa kikuknya Jeno dan Renjun, lalu mengangkat bahunya geli.

"Well, aku akan menunggu di mobil kalau kalian ingin berpamitan," gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum dan melangkah menuju mobil hitamnya di parkiran.

Sementara itu Jeno menatap Renjun dalam-dalam.

"Hati-hati, ya." gumamnya pelan, penuh perasaan, ada yang hilang di dalam hatinya ketika mengetahui bahwa Renjun tidak akan tinggal di rumahnya lagi, tidak akan pulang ke rumahnya lagi.

"Iya." Renjun menjawab kaku, "Selamat tinggal." Gumamnya cepat-cepat, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan setengah berlari ke mobil, meninggalkan Jeno. Jeno sendiri hanya terperangah ditinggalkan begitu saja, dia menatap Renjun dengan pedih, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya hendak memasuki rumah, tidak tahan melihat punggung Renjun yang makin menjauh.

Sementara Renjun setelah beberapa langkah merasa ragu. Dia membalikkan tubuh, dan melihat punggung Jeno yang sudah berbalik hendak memasuki rumah.

"Jeno _hyung_!" serunya, lalu sebelum Jeno sempat membalikkan tubuhnya, Renjun berlari ke arah Jeno dan menubruk tubuhnya dari belakang, memeluknya erat-erat, membuat Jeno mematung.

"Terima kasih sudah menjagaku selama ini." Bisik Renjun pelan, membuat jantung Jeno berdegup liar. Lelaki itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, dan memeluk Renjun erat-erat.

"Kau memaafkanku? Kau tidak menyalahkanku karena semuanya?" Jeno berbisik di atas puncak kepala Renjun, jemarinya lalu mendongakkan kepala Renjun supaya menghadapnya, Renjun sedang tersenyum, menatapnya dengan malu-malu.

"Semula aku memang terkejut." Renjun tersenyum ragu, "Tetapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa itu semua bukan salahmu."

Jeno memejamkan matanya lega, "Syukurlah." Dengan lembut di sentuhnya dagu Renjun dengan jemarinya, "Tahukah kau bahwa setiap waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamamu, membuatku semakin mencintaimu?"

Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya, pipinya merona merah,

"Aku tidak tahu... Bagaimana mungkin seorang kau bisa jatuh cinta kepadaku?"

Jeno memutar bola matanya, "Seorang aku?" Gumamnya geli, "Kau seolah menganggap aku ini alien atau apa. Aku semula bertekad menjadi _hyung_ mu, yang bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Tetapi kemudian aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang lebih." Pelukan Jeno makin erat, "Apakah kau juga merasakan hal yang sama untukku?"

Apakah dia merasakan hal yang sama? Renjun terpaku. Ya. Dia selalu merona kalau membayangkan Jeno. Bukankah itu artinya dia memiliki perasaan yang lebih kepada lelaki ini?

"Aku tidak tahu... Tetapi sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

"Menyukaiku?" Jeno mengernyit menggoda, "Aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai dan tergila-gila kepadamu, tetapi kau mengatakan bahwa kau hanya menyukaiku?"

"Eh... Aku tidak tahu." Renjun mengalihkan tatapannya, tidak tahan dengan pandangan tajam yang dilemparkan Jeno.

Sikap itu membuat Jeno merasa gemas, dia lalu mengecup dahi Renjun, turun ke hidungnya, lalu ke bibirnya. "Mungkin ini bisa membuatmu memutuskan." Jeno menundukkan kepalanya, lalu melumat bibir Renjun dengan penuh cinta. Renjun otomatis merangkulkan lengannya di leher Jeno, membalas ciumannya. Mereka berciuman dengan penuh perasaan di teras rumah itu, lupa akan sekeliling mereka, dan baru terpisah ketika klakson mobil Kun berbunyi.

"Apakah kalian akan terus-menerus berciuman dan membuatku menunggu di sini?" teriak Kun jengkel dari jendela mobilnya.

Jeno dan Renjun tertawa, masih berdekatan dengan bibir terasa panas bekas ciuman mereka. Jeno mengecup dahi Renjun lagi dengan lembut, lalu melirik ke arah mobil Kun. "Sebaiknya dia tidak usah pindah dari sini."

Kun langsung mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela, "Dengan kau yang mencintainya? Tidak, aku tidak akan membahayakan kesucian Renjun dengan membiarkannya tinggal di sini, siapa yang tahu kalau kau memutuskan akan menyerangnya malam-malam?"

Jeno merengut mendengar perkataan Kun, "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal serendah itu." Nada tersinggung dalam suaranya membuat Renjun tertawa.

Tetapi rupanya Kun sudah bertekad bulat, "Kau boleh mengajak Renjun tinggal bersamamu setelah kau menikahinya. Sebelum itu dia tinggal bersamaku, dan kau hanya bisa mengunjunginya dengan sopan di ruang tamu." Jawab Kun keras kepala.

Renjun tertawa, menatap Kun dalam senyuman, "Sebaiknya aku pergi."

Jeno menganggukkan kepalanya, mengecup jemari Renjun sebelum melepaskannya, "Aku akan datang berkunjung. Setiap hari." Bisiknya mesra sambil menatap Renjun penuh tekad, membuat pipi Renjun memerah. Ketika Renjun meninggalkan rumah itu, hatinya sungguh berbunga-bunga.

 **-oOo-**

"Jeno menyatakan cinta kepadamu dan sekarang kalian berpacaran?" Suara Jihee agak meninggi di seberang sana dan membuat Renjun mengernyit. Dia tadi segera menelepon Jihee untuk mengabarkan bahwa dia sudah pindah ke rumah Kun, kemudian karena perasaannya begitu bahagia, dia menceritakan semuanya kepada Jihee, ingin berbagi kepada sahabatnya. Tetapi tanggapan Jihee sama sekali tidak diduganya, dia mengira Jihee akan tertawa dan menggodanya, alih-alih yang didengarnya adalah nada tinggi seperti... _Kemarahan?_

"Apakah... Kau tidak setuju, Jihee?" tanya Renjun hati-hati.

Sejenak suasana di seberang sana terdengar hening, lalu kemudian Jihee tertawa, "Aku cuma kaget Renjun, aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Selamat ya," Gumamnya dalam gelak tawa, membuat Renjun merasa lega.

 **-oOo-**

Dilain pihak, ketika Jihee menutup percakapan dengan Renjun, dia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, matanya nyalang membakar dan hidungnya kembang kempis terengah-engah. Dia berteriak keras-keras memenuhi seluruh rumah. Dengan marah dibantingnya seluruh barang di kamarnya, membuat suara gaduh yang menakutkan, apalagi diiringi dengan jeritan dan teriakan-teriakan yang mengerikan.

" _Aku akan membunuhmuuuuu..!"_

 **-oOo-**

Jeno sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di depan komputer ketika salah seorang pelayan mengetuk pintunya, dia mengernyit.

"Ada tamu untuk anda Tuan, Nona Jihee ingin bertemu anda di ruang tamu."

Kerutan di dahi Jeno semakin dalam. Jihee? Ingin menemuinya? Mungkin pelayannya salah dengar, mungkin yang ingin ditemui oleh Jihee adalah Renjun, apakah Jihee belum tahu bahwa Renjun sudah pindah dari mansion ini?

Benak Jeno langsung menghangat ketika membayangkan Renjun. Dia sudah merindukan Renjun padahal baru setengah hari mereka berpisah. Tetapi tidak apa-apa, beginilah pasangan yang sehat seharusnya. Saling merindukan. Jeno tiba-tiba teringat tentang Jihee dan memutuskan untuk menemui perempuan itu.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, dia melihat Jihee sudah duduk di sana. Jihee tampak sangat cantik dengan pakaian yang sangat rapi dan dandanan yang sempurna, penampilannya tenang dan anggun, tetapi sayang, dia bukan tipe Jeno, hati Jeno sudah terpikat pada Renjun dan dia bersyukur ayahnya dulu membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Jihee.

"Hai Jihee." Jeno duduk di depan Jihee, menatap perempuan itu dengan ramah, "Pelayanku bilang kau ingin menemuiku, mungkin dia salah dengar? Kalau kau mencari Renjun dia sekarang tinggal di rumah Kun, kau pasti tahu kalau Renjun adalah adik kandung Kun bukan?"

"Aku tahu." Jihee tersenyum samar, "Renjun pasti bercerita kepadaku, dia selalu berbagi semua denganku. Aku kesini untuk menemuimu Jeno."

"Menemuiku? Tentang apa?"

"Kau pasti tahu bahwa kita sudah ditunangkan sejak kecil." Jihee tersenyum lembut, "Lalu pertunangan itu dibatalkan secara sepihak oleh _appa_ mu. Aku bukannya ingin menyalahkan _appa_ mu atau apa, lagipula aku tidak merasakan pengaruhnya ada atau tidak ada pertunangan itu. Bahkan ketika aku kembali ke negara ini aku sama sekali tidak peduli dan tidak memikirkanmu, sampai kemudian aku bertemu dengan Renjun dan baru tahu bahwa dia tinggal bersamamu, tetapi itupun tidak masalah untukku, kuharap kau jangan merasa tidak enak."

Jeno tersenyum hangat, "Aku senang kau membahasnya Jihee, pembatalan pertunangan itu memang terasa mengganjal di antara kita, apalagi kau adalah sahabat Renjun... Dengan begini mungkin kita bisa meluruskan semuanya dan menghilangkan rasa tidak enak."

Jihee menganggukkan kepalany, "Oke. Tapi masih ada satu hal lagi, aku pikir kau pasti tidak tahu kenapa _appa_ mu membatalkan pertunangan itu secara sepihak."

"Kenapa?" Jeno mengernyitkan keningnya, merasa ingin tahu.

Tiba-tiba senyum Jihee tampak mengerikan, perempuan itu mengeluarkan benda berkilau dari tas tangannya yang ternyata adalah sebuah pisau daging ukuran kecil yang tampak sangat tajam.

"Karena aku gila." Jihee menyeringai sambil mengacungkan pisau itu. "Aku didiagnosa menderita kegilaan turunan, seperti ibuku yang mati bunuh diri karena gila, ibuku bukan mati karena kecelakaan, dia mati karena kegilaannya mendorongnya melompat di tangga. Aku tidak sakit, selama ini _appa_ mengurungku ke luar negeri karena malu kepadaku. Tetapi aku pandai berakting dan bersikap baik, sehingga akhirnya _appa_ luluh dan membiarkanku pulang ke negara ini dan bersekolah di sekolah umum." Mata Jihee menyala, "Lalu aku melihat Renjun dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, aku mendekatinya dan yakin bahwa dia juga mencintaiku. Dia mencintaiku!" Jihee mulai menjerit, "Tapi kau lalu datang mengganggu. Kalian semua laki-laki hanya pengganggu, aku akan _membunuhmuuuuu...!"_

Jihee berteriak keras seperti orang gila lalu berdiri dan mengacungkan pisaunya ke arah Jeno yang masih duduk terperanjat.

 **-oOo-**

Renjun sedang berusaha menyesuaikan diri di rumah Kun. Kedua orangtua Kun sangat baik dan menyempatkan diri menyambut Renjun, tetapi mereka juga orangtua yang sibuk, sama seperti ibu dan ayah Jeno. Kun mengantarkannya ke sekeliling rumah supaya dia terbiasa, dan ternyata sudah menyiapkan kamarnya, kamar dengan desain warna yang menenangkan yang sangat Renjun sukai.

"Kuharap kau kerasan tinggal di sini." Kun tersenyum lembut sambil menyiapkan biolanya. Dia selalu berlatih setiap hari. Bedanya dulu dia berlatih dalam kesendirian, sekarang ada Renjun yang menungguinya.

Tiba-tiba telepon di rumah mereka berbunyi. Kun yang mengangkatnya, dia tampak bercakap-cakap, lalu mendadak wajahnya berubah serius, ketika menutup telepon, dia langsung mengajak Renjun.

"Renjun kita harus ke rumah Jeno segera, ada hal serius di sana."

 **-oOo-**

Kun tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang Jeno, membuat Renjun panik setengah mati, benaknya panik memikirkan segala kemungkinan. Apakah ada kebakaran? Ada perampokan? Ada kejahatan? Apakah Jeno sakit?

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Jeno, di sana tampak ramai banyak mobil diparkir, salah satunya ambulans dan mobil polisi, Renjun dan Kun langsung berlari menghambur ke mansion itu segera setelah mereka turun dari mobil.

"Renjun! Sayangku!" teriakan yang sangat dikenal Renjun membuatnya terpaku bingung. Itu Jihee, tetapi bukan Jihee yang biasanya. Perempuan itu dipegangi oleh dua orang paramedis yang setengah berusaha menyeretnya keluar, Jihee yang ini tampak berantakan, rambutnya acak-acakan dan matanya nanar, dia menatap Renjun seperti orang mabuk, "Aku sudah membunuh Jeno, dia penghalang cinta kita, sekarang kita bisa saling mencintai... Sekarang kita bebaaass..." Paramedis itu berhasil menyeret Jihee keluar dibantu rekannya, sementara Jihee masih terus mengoceh tidak karuan.

Renjun merasa ngeri atas pemandangan di depannya. Kenapa Jihee seperti itu? Dan dia bilang dia sudah membunuh Jeno? Jantung Renjun berdebar kencang tidak karuan, dengan langkah tergesa dia menuju ke dalam mansion.

Napasnya langsung lega melihat Jeno duduk di sofa, sedang dirawat oleh paramedis, sementara Kun ada di sampingnya. Lengannya tampak terluka oleh bekas sayatan dan sedang di perban.

"Jeno _hyung_!" Renjun bergumam cemas, berjongkok di depan Jeno, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Dan kenapa Jihee seperti itu? Diakah pelaku semua ini?"

Jeno terkekeh, "Ternyata dia gila, _dia gila_ dan dia berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan baik." Jeno menatap Renjun lembut, "Sebenarnya aku sudah curiga sejak lama ketika mengetahui bahwa Jihee mendekatimu." Dia berdehem pelan, " Jihee eh... adalah mantan tunanganku di masa kecil..."

"Tunangan?" Renjun dan Kun bergumam bersamaan, merasa bingung.

"Ya.. tetapi entah karena alasan apa, _appa_ ku membatalkan pertunangan itu... kurasa dari kata-kata Jihee tadi, sepertinya _appa_ ku membatalkan pertunangan itu karena tahu tentang penyakit Jihee." Mata Jeno tampak sedih, "Dia bilang dia gila... karena itulah dia diasingkan di luar negeri oleh _appa_ nya sendiri."

 _Karena itulah Jihee tidak suka membicarakan_ _penyakitnya_. Renjun langsung terkenang ke percakapan mereka waktu itu.

"Apakah dia kembali karena ingin menemuimu? Mantan tunangannya?" Renjun langsung menarik kesimpulan, "Aku.. karena merasa Jihee sahabatku, langsung meneleponnya dan menceritakan hubungan kita." Pipinya kali ini benar-benar merah padam. "Mungkinkah Jihee cemburu dan memutuskan untuk menyerangmu?"

Jeno tampak geli sendiri, "Jihee memang cemburu, tetapi tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dia bilang dia bahkan tidak memikirkan pertunangan kami di masa kecil, Jihee jatuh cinta kepadamu Renjun. Dan dia merasa aku ini penghalang, jadi dia berusaha menyerangku. Beruntung aku dibekali ilmu bela diri yang cukup, hasil usaha _appa_ ku untuk menghindarkanku dari percobaan penculikan, dan ternyata kemampuan itu terpakai juga." Jeno menatap menyesal ke arah luka di lengannya, "Tetapi memang susah menghadapi perempuan gila yang nekad."

"Jihee jatuh cinta pada Renjun?" Kali ini Kun yang berseru, "Pantas aku selalu merasa ada yang aneh tentangnya, aku tidak pernah menyukainya meskipun dia selalu berusaha tampil manis di luarnya. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang membuatku merinding. Apalagi ketika dia meminta tidur di kamar Renjun malam itu. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil."

"Aku juga, tetapi aku melupakannya begitu saja, aku pikir dia benar-benar mencemaskan Renjun." Jeno menghela napas panjang, Renjun masih tertegun, shock atas semua yang terjadi.

Jihee... dia tidak menyangka kalau Jihee seperti itu. _Oh_ _Astaga._ Jihee mencintainya? Jihee sebenarnya gila? Dia bahkan tidak punya firasat sedikitpun tentang hal itu.

"Lain kali hati-hati kalau memilih teman." Goda Jeno lembut ketika melihat Renjun masih merenung karena _shock_ , hal itu membuat Kun yang mendengarnya ikut terkekeh.

Renjun tersenyum malu, "Aku pikir... aku terlalu senang sehingga tidak waspada, karena hanya Jihee yang mau berteman denganku. Lagipula selama persahabatan kami dia benar-benar baik... aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia ternyata seperti ini." Gumam Renjun dengan nada menyesal.

"Aku tahu." Jeno mengulurkan tangannya dan memberi isyarat supaya Renjun mendekat, Renjun langsung melakukannya.

"Mungkin memang pada awalnya Jihee ingin berteman denganmu, tetapi kemudian semuanya berubah menjadi kegilaan yang mengerikan, menurutku dia memang labil dan harus dirawat."

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja." Renjun mendesah, bayangan Jihee yang ditarik petugas paramedis ke dalam mobil membuatnya merasa kasihan. Jihee begitu cantik, begitu sempurna penampilan luarnya, kenapa dia harus berakhir seperti itu?

"Tenang saja, _eomma_ sudah menelepon _appa_ Jihee, dia akan menjemput Jihee di rumah sakit. Aku rasa _appa_ Jihee akan membawanya kembali ke luar negeri."

"Mungkin itu yang terbaik." Kun menggumam, "Menurutku dia belum sepenuhnya sembuh, sangat berbahaya kalau dia berinteraksi dengan orang-orang dan kemudian tidak dapat menahan emosinya seperti kejadian barusan." Kun melirik luka di lengan Jeno, "Untung saja kau tidak apa-apa."

"Aku akan meminta _eomma_ untuk mendesak _appa_ Jihee agar membawanya kembali ke luar negeri," Jeno menyetujui, "Kalau tidak bisa berbahaya bagi Renjun." Jeno menatap Renjun dengan lembut. Pipi Renjun memerah menerima tatapan itu, tatapan penuh cinta yang intens dan tidak disembunyikan lagi, dulu dia bahkan tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam benak Jeno , lelaki itu selalu memasang tampang datar dan tidak terbaca tetapi kemudian, ketika memutuskan untuk membuka hatinya, Jeno tidak tanggung-tanggung, lelaki itu dengan terang-terangan menatap Renjun penuh cinta, hingga membuat Renjun salah tingkah.

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu." Kun yang bergumam, "Kau akan membuatnya makin memerah seperti kepiting rebus."

Jeno tertawa, tetapi Renjun benar-benar memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Lalu lelaki itu memeluk Renjun dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak terluka, tidak mempedulikan Kun yang cemberut melihatnya, "Aku tidak melihatmu baru sebentar dan sudah merindukanmu."

Renjun menatap Jeno sambil tersenyum, "Aku juga, Jeno."

"Aku tidak merindukanmu sama sekali." Kun menyela, berusaha mengganggu pasangan itu, membuat Jeno meliriknya dengan mencela.

"Apakah kau tidak punya kegiatan lain selain mengganggu kami?" Gumam Jeno ketus.

"Tidak." Kun mendongakkan dagunya, menantang, Jeno mendengus, lalu dia memutuskan mengabaikan Kun dengan memeluk Renjun erat-erat.

"Semoga setelah semua musuh dikalahkan, tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi kita."

Kun mengeluarkan suara mencibir yang sengaja dikeraskan, membuat Renjun tersenyum geli. Betapa bahagianya dirinya, memang banyak musuh yang mengintai diam-diam, dia juga hampir celaka dan sedih memikirkan bahwa pelakunya adalah ibunya sendiri. Tetapi setidaknya semua kejadian itu membawanya kepada ujung yang membahagiakan, Renjun bisa bertemu kakak kandungnya yang tak bisa dibantah lagi amat sangat menyayanginya, dan dia bisa menemukan Jeno, lelaki yang sangat dicintai dan mencintainya.

Rasanya hidupnya begitu lengkap, dan dia tidak ingin apa-apa lagi.

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Happyyy Ending, horaayyy... manmansaeeee...**

 **Uhh, wow jihee ternyata gila, udah gila dibutakan cinta jadi tmbah menggila *omongapasihh**

 **Untung aja jeno menghindar waktu jihee berniat nusuknya.. baguslah, kalo jihee kembali diasingkan, bisa bahaya kau dibiarkan. Eh, biarpun gila jihee pintar juga yaa, pintar bgt nyembunyiin kegilaannya. Agak aneh sih, ah udahlah, critany emang gituhh...**

 **Sedih, grey morning udah end, bakal rindu kalian nih.. huhuhu**

 **Tp ada kabar gembira nih buat kalian yg kangen ma aku /emangada/ aku ada ide untuk mmbuat crita markren gs slight noren nomin markkei/markyukh n yukchan, complicate bgt kan. Penasaran? Tunggu setelah lebaran yaa.. soalnya ada rate m nya wkwkwk**

 **Oh, satu lagi. Karna kemarin haechan anakku yg paling bawel lagi ultah /bawel2 poto teasernya bikin mamihnya kilaff/ tiba2 ada ide buat ff markhyuck slight markmin noren wookei (jungwoo x yukhei). Penasaran juga? Tunggu setelah lebaran yaa... soalnya ini juga ada rate m nya wkwkkkk /ketauan deh klo minnie mesum orangnya/**

 **Enaknya publishnya barengan ato satu2? Sarannya dong!**

 **Trus buat yg nanya kok dari tadi mark mulu yg jadi cast utamanya? /mang ada yg nanya/**

 **Jawabannya aku mau nistain mark, karena udah bikin aku kilaf kalo liat wajahnya, emang visual semua member nct tidak perlu diragukan lagi, bahkan aku bingung nentuin biasku di nct sampai saat ini, jadi deh semua member aku anggap biasku semua.. /wah serakah tuh namanya/**

 **Balesan Review Kemarin**

 **realloveexo:** aku gg lupa nat, cuma gi sibuk nugas aja, makanya hiatus dulu.. mangkanya kun benci sama ibunya, krna secara tak sadar penyebab terpecahnya keluarga mereka ya karna ketamakkan ibunya.

 **chittaphon27:** kayaknya nextku kelamaan deh, hehe mian...

 **KM-FARA:** udah tau kn jihee yg sebenarnya..

 **Cho Kyungmint:** jihee ngapain hayoo?

 **CherryBomb127:** beb, demi menyambut nct 127 kambek, bebeb ganti penname ya? Gpp beb, aku juga seneng kambek lagi..

 **Missyeonjeongseo:** gg juga, untung kun ngrestuin noren.

 **Cheon yi:** makasih udah nunggu, sequel salah sasaran yaa? Gg tau kapan up nya hehehe..

 **FujosGirl:** bukan jeno tapi renjun, kkamu terkejutkan waktu tau jihee trobsesi sama renjun?

 **Wiji:** tuhh, mereka udah pacaran. Udah dapet restu lagi. Tinggal nikah..

 **It's YuanRenKai:** iyap, jihee punya obsesi lebih pd renjun, bahkan dia berani membunuh jeno, tp untung jeno gpp.

 **nichi:** mau jadi gila kayak jihee? Kalo aku sih gg mau fatin.

 **oohseihan:** ini malah udah end, mian up nya lama. Aku lagi dilanda sama virus malas, soalnya pas bulan puasa yg baca kayaknya menurun deh jumlah, apa lagi pada hiatus baca ff yaa? Makasih udah nungguin ff ini.

 **Terakhir, aku mau minta maaf kalau ada kata2 yg kurang mengenakan yg tak sengaja aku ketik ketika aku membalas review kalian, maaf kalau ada typo bertebaran, ada bagian crita yg mengganjal, atau kurang pas. Maklum aku penulis abal2 yg ingin mencoba pengalaman baru. Udah bosan jadi pembaca, hingga tiba2 ada niatan buat nulis cerita.. jangan bosan2 memberi kritik dan saran, karena itu sangat membantuku untuk lebih baik kedepannya.. sampai jumpa di epilog ff ini...**

 **Sign**

 **Minnie**


End file.
